


The Missing

by Moondrako



Series: Stories of Block Men [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dreamons, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), I just realized I forgot to tag, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, No Beta we die like Dream in the bloopers reel, Panic Attacks, Please someone give these people therapy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Tbh everyone angst XD, We aren't their friends, Yes I just pulled all the angst tags and what, also can we normalize using the SMP members brand names than their real ones?, but like please? can we respect the privacy of their names, it's a Dreamon what you expect, some have stated how they are uncomfortable in using their real names, the name tags I use are just to make sure this fic reaches the fandom, y'all there's gonna be some plenty brotherly relationships in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondrako/pseuds/Moondrako
Summary: The Mainland has been taken by Dream and his new army of Dreamons.Forced to flee for their lives, the SMP members walk far to find a place to settle so they can start their plan to take back their home.That is until they stumble upon someone they thought was their enemy.Dream.Who really is the enemy?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Everyone, Everyone & Everyone, at first it's rocky waters but they'll get through it, platonic - Relationship, together - Relationship
Series: Stories of Block Men [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001064
Comments: 553
Kudos: 1642





	1. The Exiled

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO MY FIRST EVER 'BIG PROJECT' 
> 
> I cannot express how excited I am for this book. 
> 
> I have given so much of my hours and Christmas for this au and to create this story. I am so grateful to my SO who joined me and listened to me ramble about this. And to my friends on the DreamNoBur and GhostDream server (both links at the end of the chap, if you wanna join, we are really cool people, and everyone there is so talented and sweet.)
> 
> I look forward to our journey as this fic progresses, me as the author and you as the reader. I hope you enjoy what I have to offer and I hope you come to love this au just as much as I do. 
> 
> A few things I will say about this:  
> 1\. Wilbur isn't dead here cause I know how to write alivebur better than I can Ghostbur. And also Wilbur "I-had-sex-with-a-salmon" Soot will not escape my claws of judgment by dying. 
> 
> 2\. If you're expecting this story to bash C!Dream then I have bad news for ya bud. I am a Dream apologist (I do believe he should get knocked over the head cause wtf dude you don't manipulate children, no matter how annoying or troublemaker/trouble-magnet he can be at times, not cool.) and I love his character since it can be a comfort character of mine to write. And I miss reading some fics that don't have Villain dream in it (even though I do enjoy some of em) Can I please just have soft Dream being a protective boy over his friends and just trying his best? 
> 
> 3\. This does not follow the entirety of the canon storyline. I will make it clear what aspects of Canon I kept in the story, but after a certain point, it will mostly be thrown out the window.
> 
> That being said, enjoy!

Techno kept his eyes forward, drowning out the sounds of the others as they walked through the mountains. They’ve been walking for a while now, meaning they are all tired and barely have enough food to sustain them. The gravel crunches under his boots, and he thinks back on how he landed in this position with the others. 

* * *

_“You thought you could kill me.” Dream laughs “How cute.” He pulled the diamond axe that was swung to his back with a sickening squelch, and blood splattered before the wound resealed itself after taking a bite of an enchanted gapple._ _  
  
_

_“But you can’t kill a god with feeble means.” and something flashed behind that mask that Techno couldn’t quite understand. “Well, I guess you’ve made your move,” he grins, sharp canines flashing and most of them tense and take a step back. Dream breaks the axe handle before pulling out his own. Nightmare’s glow catches the sun, and he does an experimental swing, the air humming with its power._

_And Techno feels every voice in his head telling him to_ **_RUN_ ** _as the masked man turns to them, and behind him, figures appear, black and feature almost unrecognizable. His instincts scream louder when Tubbo whispers “...run”_

_Dream tilts his head, a smirk evident on his lips_ **_“Now it’s my turn.”_ ** _  
__  
__He pointed at them with the axe, and Techno started shifting backward and so did the others._ _  
__  
_**_“Get them.”_ ** **_  
_** _“RUN!!!”_

 **_  
_** _And they ran. They ran even when their lungs burned and their legs ached. They were able to take breaths when they got to the shoreline and everyone boated away, some using the tridents to have more space. The cackle of Dream and his goons followed them until they were out of the Mainland._

* * *

“Can we please just take one moment to rest?” Tommy whined, “Where are we even going? It’s just gravel everywhere we look.” the teenager grumbled kicking some of it 

Techno sighed, bringing a hand to rub at his temples “Tommy, for the last time we can’t rest.”

“Why nooooot?” 

“Tommy ask that one more time and I will personally cut you down if it’ll at least get me some peace. I already have a cacophony of voices in my head, I don’t need yours to add onto it.” Techno snarled, hand gripping his sword tightly as he swiveled his head to look at the loud teen who lifted his head slightly in defiance 

“You can’t silence me bitch, I have freedom of speech.” Tommy quipped back and Techno made a step towards the other before Bad and Tubbo got between them  
  


“Oookay let’s just all take a second to breathe,” Bad said passively, hands placed in front of him in a placating manner “We are tired and hungry. Let’s not start anything where it could potentially waste more energy as well as deplete our supply of limited resources.” 

“Don’t pull that calm-down tone on me bitch” Tommy calls out 

“Language.” Bad sent a half-hearted glare and Tubbo punched his friend on his shoulder 

“Tommy, please just shut up for a bit. I know it’s part of your whole Tommy-esque personality. But we don’t have the time to start any battles. Who knows how far Dream and the rest of his Dreamon army is from us. We need to keep moving.” Tubbo said, trying to defuse his friend’s recklessness. 

That’s right, Tubbo, Fundy, and Sapnap had explained to them what the black figures were. Dreamons. They deemed it after the one they encountered with Dream long ago. 

Tommy crossed his arms and pouted slightly “Argh fine.” He started to speed walk after them, he glanced back at them “Hurry u-” Tommy started before cutting himself off with a scream as the ground underneath him caved in itself. 

“Tommy!” Ranboo and Tubbo ran forward in concern 

Techno lifted his eyes to the sky before making his way to the edge of the new entrance and crouches down slightly “say nothing if you’re dead.” 

“A little fall won’t be enough to kill me, arsehole!” A familiar voice reaches them and Techno laments never having 5 minutes of peace and quiet “Get down here, there are some torches and I think I see a path!”

He barely gets a chance to say a word before Tubbo and Ranboo jump down the hole. He shrugs and jumps down too, he’s more careful than Tommy anyways. 

After everyone has gone down the hole, they noted the torches Tommy talked about. There were handmade hangers where the torches were placed to support them. In front of them, the path stretched forwards. 

“This isn’t natural,” Bad says crouching down to place a hand onto the path “someone made this.”

“No way, really Bad? How would we have guessed?” George says sarcastically, and Bad shoots him an exasperated glare 

“What I’m saying is, if these are handmade that means someone apart from us got here first and maybe they are still here. We have to be careful, we don’t know if this person is on our side or not.” Bad stand up, this time placing his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready and alert. “Let’s go, we need to find our way out of this cave.” 

* * *

They don’t, in fact, find a way out of the cave. 

“I swear we’ve been going in circles. I think we’ve passed that stone button more times than I think I can count” 

Wait. What?

They all turn their heads to Tommy, who looks at them confused “What?”

They all groaned “Tommy, why didn’t you tell us there was a button.” Phil asked, his head in his hands

“To be fair, it was really funny watching you all try to find a way out. Also, this means I noticed something before all of you, so I am the best.” Tommy smiled without a shred of guilt causing Wilbur to hit him in the back of the head muttering something about “idiot child” when Sam came forth and pressed it. 

Most of them tense, waiting for a trap or to get shot, Sam looks at them and rolls his eyes “If it were a trap it would’ve most likely been by tripwires or observers, this is an opening.” 

“If we die I already know who to blame.” Tommy quips. 

The wall opens and the path leads to an open area where a medium-size hut resides. There seem to be purple stones around the walls near the hut as well as runes carved into the ground, forming an arc. 

“What are these runes for?” Sapnap crouched in front of them and ran a finger over the carved stone, fingers feeling the grooves and smooth edges. 

Fundy and Tubbo look over his shoulder “I think these are enchanting runes. But why would they be carved into stone?” 

“Guys, I think that’s the least of our problems, look” Ranboo points to the hut

Lights that they are sure weren’t on before, now light up parts of the cave. The purple stones glint as the light hits their surface. Before they have time to hide, the door opens.

“You are early. How fun.” the person says and their voice sounds eerily familiar as the sarcasm rolls off their tongue, they lean into the door frame, arms crossed before lifting their gaze “What-” and instantly freeze. 

Green emerald eyes stare back at them. Techno sees how their eyes widen and their breath hitches. 

  
  
_“...Dream?”_   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that for our first chapter? Good, average, bad? 
> 
> This is just the start and I already have chapter 2 in the works. I will not put on a definite schedule for uploading since I am a college student and I should probably be getting a headstart in all those projects that were given to us for the first week of class. XD
> 
> DreamNoBur server!!! (Techno x Dream x Wilbur, it is not just ships, we theorize on the lore a lot, we love to commentate when lore streams are happening or when people are just streaming for fun. We write on the channels and a lot of talented people co-exist is the amazing server. Maybe you've even read fics of some of them. We don't always focus on the romantic side of things, we have a lot of platonic ideas roaming around as well as really fluffy stuff along with angst.)
> 
> https://discord.gg/E6Xpj23n4J
> 
> GhostDream server!!! (You've heard of Ghostbur, Glatt, maybe even Ghost!Tommy and Ghost!Tubbo. Well, here we are all on the Ghost!Dream train! We write angst... a lot. Of course, it's not just that, we have various channels for platonic relationships as well as romantic, and so many talented people share their ideas and collaborate to create more awesome ideas.)
> 
> https://discord.gg/6k8YwQk3sr
> 
> Both have so many kind and wonderful people who are just so talented. Join if you'd like of course (I know how overwhelming it is to join a server and talk with people, but who knows, maybe you'll come to enjoy it ^-^)
> 
> Till the next!


	2. Who are you really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by the song "Who are you, really?" by Mikky Ekko
> 
> WARNING: This chapter does contain emotional manipulation, I kept it as mild as I could, but since I am using slight Canon lore Dream's actions, I can't really escape from adding it. 
> 
> If you still wouldn't like to read it skip after Dreams line of "I will not let you get away with it" and only read the last line before the chapter ends. 
> 
> That said ENJOY! <3

“Dream?”

The other tenses and lifts a hand to his neck, wrapping around a necklace. 

  
“Either the bastard is actually getting into my head or you’re actually here…” ‘Dream’ mutters, and takes a step forward closing the door behind him. “You- are you actually here?” he takes another step before flinching back as a sword comes to his face.  
  
“Stay back fucker.” Tommy growled, “I ain’t getting fooled a second time you manipulative bastard.”  
  


“Tommy-” ‘Dream’ tried to say before he had jumped back from another swing.

Everyone’s initial shock wore off and now had taken out their own weapons, Dream lifted his hands in a placating manner as he took more steps back and shook his head. 

“How are you here? This place is far from the Mainland-” he shook his head again and this time his eyes gained a fire “No. Why are you here?” 

“Us? We are running from you! How did you even find us?” George snapped, and he lifted his sword 

“Find you? I live here! I’m **_trapped_ ** here! I don’t even know what the hell is going on.” Dream snapped back, pointing a finger at them “If you seem to forget, **_You_ ** all exiled me! Chased me out of my own home! And now you’re here threatening me!” He took a step forward, stopping when Tubbo pointed his bow at Dream, and the fight seemed to drain out of his body leaving behind an exhausted man. “I thought we were friends… family.” 

“Friends?” and this time Sapnap is the one to regain his voice “Friends?! You manipulated us! Exiled and manipulated Tommy, isolating him! Started unnecessary wars and battles. You endangered all of us! And for what?! Some stupid disc?!”  
  


Sapnap ignored Tommy when the boy objected and walked towards Dream, whose shoulders hitched up to his neck as he tensed, he jabbed a finger at the other’s chest

“And now you’re acting like you know nothing! Like you ever cared! You don’t. You never did.” Sapnap finished, breaths coming in short pants, and he peers into the eyes of the one person he looked up to once. 

They were green just like he remembered when they were kids. Bright and expressive. And he realizes that Dream isn’t wearing his mask. That freckles he once would poke at were in full view for them all. And his fire stills, for Dream looks between a mixture of horrified and confused.

“What…? I- I never” And he stumbles back, eyes growing wide as he cups his mouth “Oh Ender what has he done” 

“Okay, I think we need to assess this. Something isn’t making sense and we are all just running circles.” Ranboo steps forward “Tubbo, from what you, Fundy, and Sapnap explained to us Dream was once possessed by a Dreamon. You told us that Dream at that time didn’t know what the Dreamon had done while in control of his body. You also said that you managed to separate Dream from his Dreamon.”  
  
Tubbo nods, “Right. The exorcism didn’t exactly work the way we wanted to. We think it’s because Dream is the admin, but the Dreamon disappeared.”

Ranboo points to Tubbo “That’s the thing, what if he didn’t.”

Fundy’s ears perked up “What are you trying to say?”

“What if one of them isn’t the real Dream. Which one? That’s what we need to figure out.”

“Okay well, how do we figure that? Dream is a smart guy. How do we know he isn’t a fake one.”

And Dream makes a wounded noise, still coming to terms with what was said to him. Ranboo lifts his hands in a shrug 

“Hey, I’m just theorizing from what was said. I don’t know Dream enough to pinpoint who’s who. But you guys do.” 

“Do we?” George asks, the question hanging over them all like a noose

Techno, who’s been silent this whole time walks forward, and Dream’s eyes land on him. And as he moves closer he can see the scar on the bridge of his nose that he got from their duel.

“When you said you would help us from the shadows. What items did you give us?” Techno stared intently at Dream, watching for any sign that the other would lie or bluff, he made himself stand tall, intimidating.

  
  
Dream took a deep breath before standing straighter, and Techno’s lip twitched upwards. Dream never backed down or cowered. Not even to the man known as The Blood God.  
  


“I gave you a Notch Apple, 32 Golden apples, some Diamonds, 2 Netherite ingots, and some Ender pearls. I gave Tommy a full set of enchanted netherite armor, 3 stacks of ender pearls, an enchantment table, a netherite sword, my crossbow, gold apples, 1 enchanted golden apple, diamonds, obsidian, 3 potions of strength, and a stack of steak. There was also a book signed by me titled “Tyrant”.” He recounted 

Tommy narrowed his eyes skeptically “What did the book say?”

“I- I don’t remember all of it” and that causes Tommy and the rest to raise their weapon slightly “But I do remember this…  
  
 _Last time I tried to take a stand on behalf of Dream SMP I was touted as the villain. This time, I can’t involve myself._

_Schlatt is technically a democratically elected leader, and I can’t overthrow him._

_If you need my help, I am here, but it must be from the shadows. I can’t be caught breaking the peace treaty. Even though the people I made it with are no longer involved._

_I have trusted you with my most prized weapon, which was used to kill you by Schlatt on the day before the election. Only fitting it be used on him in retaliation._

_For now, farewell from the shadows. Be safe”_ Dream smiles softly, eyes looking at Tommy with amusement “ Signed, _Big D”_

Tommy looked at his eyes for a second before nodding “That’s at least true… But that doesn’t confirm anything.”

Techno tilts his head “and the items fit” 

“Okay, that somewhat helps but how are we sure that he isn’t bluffing,” Fundy said frustrated “George, you, Sapnap, Sam, Bad are currently the only ones who might know Dream the best. What are things he can list that only you guys can confirm.” he points at the mentioned members.

“I barely know who Dream is anymore.” George crosses his arms looking away 

“Well, how will we figure this out?” Fundy pulled at his ears slightly 

‘Dream’s’ mind was filled with so many questions, the things Sapnap had told him shook him, and he wondered how much he’s missed, how much he has lost, how much damage has been done. He shot a glance to the walls, vision landing on the purple stones. He narrowed his eyes, entranced by them. Suddenly the purple stone started doing pulses. The purple color-switching between bright and dark. 

“Shit! You all need to hide.” ‘Dream’ said urgently   
  


“Why should we listen?” Tommy said skeptically 

“Listen. I know you don’t have any reason to trust me right now, but if HE sees you I won’t be able to help.” he hisses, and he opens the door to his hut. “Hide in here, he can’t enter the hut. Don’t make one sound.”

When everyone hesitated to move, Dream's eyes turned pleading and desperate “Please.” 

And perhaps it was the way his voice wavered, and the way his eyes shone with concern and perhaps slight fear. They all shuffled into the hut before Dream turns the lights off and shuts the door again. 

* * *

It’s a few seconds of silence before they hear the entrance where they had gone through open. 

“Dreamy! You waited for me this time, how kind of you” A voice that sounded very similar to Dreams said.

A figure walked forward and the lanterns that they didn’t notice before were hanging on the roof lighting up the place. And it reveals another Dream, or the Dream that had chased the SMP members out. Mask in place and signature green getup. 

While the one that came in now had the items they recognize the most, including the mask, green hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, and fingerless gloves. The other had a tight black sleeveless turtleneck, with tight detached long sleeves that leave part of his forearm uncovered, ring finger, and heart finger covered by the implemented gloves. Dirty blond hair was pulled into a fish braid that was rolled into an elegant bun, loose strands reaching the shoulders, while the other hid their hair with the hood. 

“Cut to the chase, what do you want?” Dream crossed his arms

“Why so hostile?” The man wearing his face smiles as he tilts his head “I have been nothing but kind to you” the other sweetens his tone. Dream says nothing, only glares with all the hatred and anger he can muster. The smirk that appears on the man’s lips is cruel and merciless. 

“You lost. The walls you had placed have been torn down. The Mainland is no more.” 

And Dream launches himself forward, the runes on the floor light up a pale blue, a shimmering wall divides them as he slams both fists into it.

“And they think you did this.” Fire blazes with mirth, Dream curls over, eyes looking at his boots, “Everything you built, everything you worked for, destroyed by your own hand. Big bad Dream, threw his friends into a prison he commissioned, he doesn’t care about any of them, never did. All he cared for was power and control.”

“That is not me.” the walls echo, and the power of an admin rings through their ears “...I promise you. The moment I find a way out of here I will fix all you’ve damaged and I will make sure that none of you survive the onslaught that I will unleash on you. You and your Dreamon buddies have caused so much pain on **_My_ ** server, I will not let you get away with it.” 

The Dreamon laughs, “Dream, Dream, Dream” he shakes his head, lowering himself to crouch so he can look into bright emerald eyes whose fire could’ve burned him alive should they have the power. “You can’t do anything. You know this.” and his voice turned mocking “You failed your world. You failed them. If anything this is your punishment. I didn’t want to do it this way but you left me no choice.”

“Burn in hell.” Dream growls, once more lashing out at the barrier, “I will never accept your offer.”

And the Dreamon sighs before standing up “Oh well, better luck next time.” the Dreamon stands before walking back towards the entrance “Oh that’s right before I forget” the Dreamon turned to him and took out a deep turquoise block, and a clicking sound was heard through the cave, Dream flinched back from the barrier. His eyes go slightly wide as his hand reaches for the dagger that rested on his holster. He freezes, and the Dreamon’s taunting laugh rings in his head. He lets out a breath, posture sagging as his hand drops back to his side. Dream throws a glance to his hut, knowing that the others will want answers. 

He takes in a deep breath to ground himself, and once he’s gathered most of his composure he walks back to his hut. He has a lot of work to do.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always so afraid of doing a project like this cause my brain is always making me doubt my ability.
> 
> XD I hope this chapter was fun, constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Is the pacing too slow? too fast?
> 
> I tried making some differences between Dream and the Dreamon to make it clear to you guys who are talking. As well as tried to make personalities be a bit different even if both share the same face. 
> 
> Also Long haired Dream pog amirite? I will change his clothes to fit my headcanons of him in this au. If it wasn't clear Dream here doesn't have his mask! The reason for that is to once more differentiate but I also headcanon Dream to be a lot more expressive without his mask. (I believe its a universal headcanon at this point) If I get the energy to digi draw mayhaps ill draw my Dream.
> 
> If I don't post chap 3 before the 31st then I wish you all a HAPPY NEW YEAR and may 2021 be kinder to your souls. 
> 
> Till the next! <3


	3. Two Lies, One Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lies are uncovered, truths are spoken

_Dream remembers the day he returned to the SMP. After weeks spent in the borders of the SMP putting up systems that would keep the Dreamons back, Dream was exhausted. He planned to check on Wilbur and Tommy later, see if they had gotten the items he had left before leaving to take care of the borders. His hoodie had tears from battles and his arms were wrapped in bandages. He remembered how the stars were nearly blinked out, the bright Moon dimmed by clouds. He kept walking, the SMP looking emptier than he has seen it in a long time. He couldn’t wait until Schlatt was out of the presidency. The man’s inebriated brain was still as sharp as a blade. He hoped Tubbo stayed safe and the others stayed clear of his path._

_He slowed down when he spotted Punz, the man whistling as he launched a bag of payment. He smiled slightly “Punz!”_

_Punz turned his head, spotting Dream and smiling back “What’s up Dream?”_

_Dream jogs the last feet between them, landing beside Punz and both continue to walk along the Prime Path “Not much, a little tired, admin work and all” Punz hums, Dream falling silent as he enjoys talking with someone after being gone for a while._

_Dream looks around the buildings and smiles when he recognizes that Puffy’s mushroom house looks complete. He might drop by later, see how she’s doing._

.

.

.

 _And then he’s running, short breaths audible as his feet take him as far they can. He hears them, chasing and on his heels. He hisses and stumbles, an arrow cuts the side of his hoodie biting at the skin before hitting a tree in front. Dream swerves to the left, And he knows he’s nearing the borders, knows that once he’s out he can’t stop running unless he becomes Dreamon food._ _He searches through his inventory as he runs, from the gap of the trees he sees the mountain he had met with Techno long ago, had given his allegiance to their cause._

_Dream would’ve laughed at the irony if he wasn’t running for his life. Climbing the mountain was easier without injuries to your body, but Dream was running on adrenaline, the pain dulled to a merely uncomfortable buzz._

_Reaching the top he quickly takes out his enderchest, sorting to items hastily. And with a small satisfied sound Dream pulled the potions he needed, pocketing his enderchest once more. As he goes to open the bottle an arrow knocks it out of his hand and into the ocean below. Dream would’ve caught weren’t for the arrow lodged into his shoulder. He yelps and stems the flow with his hand._

_“Dream, it’s over, just surrender.” He turns, and Sapnaps gaze burns. Besides him, George has his bow, an arrow lodged and prepared to shoot him down. And it hurts, hurts more than the wounds he has gained. These are his friends, people he cares for and would give his life for without hesitation. But now, as he looks upon them, he finds no love. Only a poison that threatens to sink into his blood and destroy. And as much as he loves them, as much as he would do whatever they asked of him…_

_He cannot give into this one._

_He rips the bottom of his sweater, the length stopping at his ribs, the black tight shirt hiding the blood that soaks into it. He eyes them, watches as they look into his eyes, and waits for his response._

_“One day perhaps I would’ve listened to that request.” And Dream grunts as he ties the strip tight over his shoulder. Dream takes one deep breath, lifting his face to stare at them once more, white mask with sets of different eyes. His mouth thins, determination, and adrenaline being his current fuel. “Unfortunately, today isn’t it.” and he jumps._

_There is a whistle as an arrow passes his ear, and the water is cold and quick to envelop him, he swims down eyes catching the blue glow of a water breathing potion. His hands grasp the bottle and to his side, he spots a dolphin swimming towards him. It clicks at him, his free hand quickly grabbing onto the top fin as they both make their getaway._ _He drinks the potion as they swim away, gasping as his lungs finally are able to breathe. He can feel the temporal gills on his neck as they swim far. Dream shoots a glance once to the water surface, the distorted figures of the people he loves turning into small background dots._

_Dream is a good fighter, but he will always be a runner first._

* * *

Dream places the tray on the table between them, he steps back leaving a huge space to where he and the others are. Dream holds his cup of tea, the heat of it warming his hands calming his nerves. Once he has put a fair distance the others move forward, albeit hesitantly grabbing bits of food and drinks. 

**He looks away, does not miss the way they all waited for him to be far enough to move. And even after all this time, it still hurts.**

He brings the cup to his lips, breathing in the scent as he takes a small sip. The silence is suffocating, impending, and pressing down on his shoulders, yet he cannot bring himself to say a word. What can he say? Does he spit angry words for his exile? Should he break down and ask why after all they’ve been through and done together did they throw him away? Should he beg for forgiveness? Apologize for whatever it is they think he’s done and hopes he is forgiven? He doesn’t know.

“Answer me this.” a voice cuts through his thoughts and he startles slightly, he snaps his eyes to Bad, white and haunting, yet kind. “What was the name of the first-ever pet of the SMP?”

“Why is that important?” Fundy asks 

“Because, before you all arrived, it was just me, Sapnap, George, Sam, Callahan, Ponk, Alyssa, and Dream.” he turned to Fundy, eyes glazed slightly over memories that had collected dust over the course of events. But Bad has always kept them close to his heart and has made collections of their achievements when Dream said he created a world for them. “I doubt the Dreamon would know the earliest days of the SMP. Besides… Dream was different back then, nothing like he is now. I refuse to believe one of my best friends has been a Dreamon all this time.” Bad looks back at Dream

“Mr. Squeegee, the name of the first pet in the SMP was Mr. Squeegee.” Dream says, looking straight at Bad, even after all the time they’ve been apart since his exile, Dream knows Bad is an excellent observer, and is the best to make deductions when given what he searches for. So bright green stare and pale white, unflinching. 

Behind Bad, Tommy mouths ‘Mr.Squeegee’ at Tubbo who shakes his head, even if his lips twitch upwards.

“What species was it?” 

“Salmon”

They stared at each other, Dream pressing his lips together. And Bad’s eyes widened a bit, “It’s really you isn’t it?” a whisper and Dream wants nothing more than to lean on it. To run to Bad’s arms and hug him tight and to never let go. But he stays still and he nods. 

“How…?- Why?-” and Bad can’t form more words through the stone lodged in his throat, relief and pain and every emotion he’s held back ever since chased out of the SMP threatened to tear out.

Dream pretends his eyes aren’t burning “Why did you exile me?” 

“I- We didn’t-” Bad takes a step forward, hand lifting slightly to reach out, but Dream presses himself back, holding the cup more firmly in his hands. The warmth is gone, his fingers cold.

“You did- You, you chased me out. I get it, the L’manburg war was my fault, and I may have been ruthless but I didn’t- I didn’t think it would go so serious. And I’m sorry… I really am, but why? I- the SMP was also my home… You chased me out of my own home… one that I made for all of us…” And some tears spill out, he quickly wipes them away, but more keep coming “Why didn’t you just talk to me…” and Bad was crying too, because it was just this, just them. Two friends who have been hurt and want nothing to reach out to each other but fear will be burned instead. 

“Dream, I have no idea how you got here.” And Bad walks forward again, “But we did not exile you” Dream shakes his head, he puts the cup down, turning away from Bad, to hide his eyes in his sleeves. “Would I lie to you?”

“I don’t know! I want to say no! I do, I really do, but **you all** exiled me. I didn’t even have a chance to speak, just run.” He snapped slightly, throwing his hands down to his side, eyes slightly red, and he jumped back when he saw Bad had gotten closer, hand twitching to his thigh, Dream didn’t miss the way their hands went to their hilts. Bad got in front, shielded him from their vision, or maybe hid them from his line of sight, held his hands tight and they once more stared into each other. Open and bare.

“I would never have exiled you. Whatever you think happened that wasn’t me. That wasn’t us.” there’s desperation there, a pull saying _believe me, please believe me_

“Who else could it have been?” Dream says, wanting to believe him, but the memory still hurts, the hatred in their eyes had pushed him into a fire that he could not escape from. It felt too real.

“Dreamons.” Dream snaps his eyes to Tubbo, the boy looks away slightly before lifting his eyes again, “Dreamons could. There are two types… Transmuted Dreamons and Lesser Dreamons.” Everyone looked to Tubbo for an explanation “If we go by Bad’s decision, then the Dreamon we _thought_ was Dream is actually the Transmuted Dreamon we exorcised a long time ago Fundy.” he looks towards Fundy, who nods

“That’s right we did, but can the same Dreamon possess plenty of people?”

Tubbo shakes his head “No, they can only possess one person, but the host isn’t aware of what the Dreamon does when it is active, the same with the Dreamon, they aren’t aware of what the host does when they aren’t active. But lesser Dreamons are different, they can’t possess anyone since they are too unstable but they can temporarily create mirror illusions of someone.” 

“So the us that Dream says he interacted with, were actually Lesser Dreamons.” Phil pitches in from his corner, having decided to stay silent through this whole ordeal 

“How can we be sure?” Sapnap looks to Tubbo 

“Well, it’s the only explanation, unless some of us were there when he got exiled” Tubbo shrugs, at that everyone gives their own versions of negation. 

“Then it was Lesser Dreamons.” Ranboo affirms

“So…” They all turned their head to Dream, who looked at them dazed “So all this time… All this time I’ve been thinking were you guys, it was just a trick… I- You never truly hated me…” 

And some look away, eyes downcast and shifting their weight. And Dream feels the small bit of hope in him dwindle, snuff out. “You do hate me…” 

And Phil sighs as he steps forward, “Dream, how much do you know of what’s been happening?” 

“Well, not much, all I know is that the Dreamon managed to break down my defenses against them and now took over the SMP. And from what Sapnap said,” Dreams eyes turn to Phil, “What has he done?” 

Phil bit his lip then he turns to the others “We need to find someplace to rest for the night”

“You can sleep here,” Dream says “I have some blankets. I- It gets cold this high up in the mountain, and the hut is warm. Plus you won’t get woken up by mobs” 

“Are you sure?” Sam asks

Dream nods and his eyes never leave Phil “I want to know what I’ve missed, I _need_ to know.” Phil smiles sadly 

“Not to burst anyone’s sleepover bubble, but how are we sure the Dreamon bastard won’t just come in through the door?” Tommy jerks his thumb to the blue door with purple accents. 

Dream smiles a bit at that “He doesn’t stay around after we talk. Unless it’s to make sure the enchantments are holding up, and he’s pretty confident in his ability so he doesn’t check it that often.” his tone turns slightly bitter “And also unless you know how to activate that door from the inside, you won’t be able to get out.” 

They all look at Sam, who throws his hands up “I’m too tired to work with redstone right now, besides do you guys _really_ want to sleep outside? Where it’s cold and we might get jumped by mobs?” His mask lifts slightly indicating he lifted an eyebrow.

Techno points to Sam “He got us there. I mean if you guys want to sleep outside be my guests, I, on the other hand, want to sleep somewhere that isn’t with Tommy’s elbow on my rib.” 

They all grumbled but conceded. 

“I’ll get the blankets, Phil, is it okay if we talk outside?” 

“Yeah” 

Dream steps away from all of them and with a glance, he disappears down some stairs, presumably to get some blankets.

“This is crazy, I mean, so many things are making sense but also just confuse me more?” Fundy passes a clawed hand through his fur. 

“You’re not the only one” George looks to Sapnap, who stares at where Dream disappeared down too “Let’s just sleep for now. We haven’t really gotten good sleep and we’ve been hit with too much information in one day.”

Sam walks to their side, “I don’t think I will be able to sleep but worth a try…”

Bad nods beside him, silently agreeing to his statement

“Here you go.” They all jump and turn their heads, Dream stiffens, blankets clutched closer to his chest. “Sorry… I’ll just leave them here.” Dream places the spare blankets on the space left in the table, and he walks around them to go out the door, Phil shoots them all a glance before going out the door as well. 

Sam and Bad go to grab the blankets, “There are only three blankets so we have to share,” Bad says, giving one to Tubbo, Sam giving the one he picked up to George and Sapnap.

“I have my cape and Phil has his, you guys can share between yourselves” Techno quips, already sitting in a spot near the wall. 

Bad nods, “My jacket will be enough to keep me warm, so Fundy you can share this one with Sam” he hands Fundy the last blanket 

“Thanks, Bad” Fundy smiles, Bad smiling back 

“Of course, now go to sleep you muffinheads.”

Tommy from where he lies with Tubbo snorts “One day I’m gonna make you say fuck” 

“Language, go to sleep Tommy,” He says exasperated 

It isn’t for a few minutes that one by one fall asleep, exhaustion winning over as their breaths deepen. Techno stays awake the longest, looking out the window where he sees Phil and Dream talking. Dreams expression is horrified, and it’s the second time he sees that expression in his rival-turned-friend face. Something uncomfortable sits in the pit of his stomach, Techno isn’t good with emotions, prefers to strike something down with his sword then to ever deal with them. But he can’t help but feel sorry for Dream. Sure, Techno was wary after learning the manipulation that Dream had done to Tommy, and now that he knows that it was actually a fake, he wonders what has happened to Dream after this supposed exile. 

A world to an admin is their most prized possession, Phil is always proud after creating his hardcore worlds, saying that they are like homes, a place to go when the rest of the servers or worlds get too much. He knows it has taken a lot from Dream to create the SMP, has heard about it enough from Tommy, and from talks he’s shared with Dream. Knows that if it were him, he probably would’ve felt the same. 

Dream shakes his head and stumbles back, pointing to himself, his mouth moving quickly. Phil is speaking calmly, his eyes looking apologetic and Dream brings his hands to tug at his hair, eyes shut tightly. Anger, anguish, grief, and distress battle in his posture. And Phil places a hand on his shoulder and he moves slowly, letting Dream have enough time to push him away or leave his hold before he embraces the admin. Dream stiffens, but he doesn’t push away, stays still and Techno knows Phil is saying something because Dream's face scrunches up in pure sorrow. Dreams hands lift slightly before he drops them to his side, limp, and Techno turns away. 

He’ll talk with Dream and Phil later. He leans his head back to the wall and closes his eyes. His last thoughts before the abyss took over him settled like heavy stones in his heart.

_Why do you hold yourself as if you’ll break at any moment? What happened to you when you lost your home?_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY LATE NEW YEAR!!!
> 
> This chapter was a lot of fun to write. A LOT of fun. :)
> 
> I am so sorry if the characters are a little bit OOC, I do try to be somewhat accurate, but again sorry if I fall short.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter and By the seven seas
> 
> You guys are absolutely INSANE, the number of kind comments and kudos this fic has received is just, mind-blowing to me. Your comments are so sweet and I cannot express my thanks to you all for I feel it'll fall short of what you guys deserve. 
> 
> Also 2,926 words... 74 words short to 3k. So close.
> 
> Till the next! <3


	4. I See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puffy wonders about her friend.

Pandora’s Vault was a daunting building, layers of obsidian and blackstone walls made the building almost impenetrable to carve your way through, Elder Guardians prepared to attack and give their awful effects to stop the prisoners from having the strength to tear through the walls. It was a cold place, dark with lighting just enough to see the black of obsidian and stone. Further in the prison, there is the sound of bars being hit. 

Puffy let out a frustrated scream as she kicked at the bars again. Resting her head on them as she heaved breaths, hands holding onto the cold metal tightly. 

“Give it up, Puffy, at this point you’re gonna break a bone before you’ll break through anything from this godforsaken building.” Quackity groans from where he sat

“I don’t see you helping, or doing anything to escape.” Puffy huffs in a breath 

“Both Dream and Sam have talked to me about the prison, unless you have a keycard and someone on the outside to help we can’t escape.” Eret quips from where they’re standing. They straighten and walk to Puffy, placing a hand on her shoulder “Why don’t you rest Puffy, you’ve been doing this for a while now.”

Puffy shakes her head before straightening, shooting Eret a small smile. “I have to try right? I know Sam and Dream planned this building but there’s always a way.”

“She does have a point there, no matter what the prison is meant to be, there has to be a way to get out” Purpled quips from where he’s feeling the walls

Eret sighs as they nod, “Just don’t hurt yourself alright.” and Puffy pats their shoulder 

“Okay, say we do get out? What then? This building is probably surrounded by Dream’s goons, we barely were able to outrun them, let alone fight them since diamond doesn’t do anything. Not even netherite! This is useless, you are just wasting energy” Quackity snaps, eyes glaring at Puffy

Puffy lets out a breath, irritated “Do you do anything else but complain? And we’ll deal with that when we get out.”

Quackity stands up “No! Why are you so insistent on just barging out of here? We can’t! Get that through your fucking head!” as he spoke he neared Puffy, who stared back at him, shoulders squared “Dream put us here! Or did you forget that?! He’s not the little ‘Duckling’ you thought he was. You’re letting your emotions ruin your judgment”

“It’s not about emotions, something is wrong I know it, but you are too _blind_ to see it!” Puffy yelled back and Eret went to step forward but a glare from Puffy pinned them to their spot. “You are all so focused on your silly countries that you miss what’s right in front of you!” Quackity hissed

“What am I missing?! That Dream is a manipulator, that he is a tyrant who only cares for power, for control?!” Quackity got near her face, and she leaned back slightly “He _exiled Tommy_ and nearly fucking drove him to-” he cuts himself off, taking a deeper breath “I’m not the one who’s blind here Puffy. ”

“Dream wouldn’t do that!”

“For fuck’s sakes Puffy! What is so hard to believe that Dream might not be the person you thought he was! It’s what manipulators do!”

“Oh like you?!” Puffy this time reared forward, Quackity taking a step back “Like how you, Fundy and Tommy tried to _convince_ Tubbo to start a war that you would not have WON? Like how once Tommy was exiled _you_ and Fundy _immediately_ turned on Tubbo?! How you tried to convince _us_ that Eret killed Karl with a bomb _you_ along with Sapnap, George and Karl planted to **_frame_** him?!” Puffy jabbed a finger at the man’s chest, driving him back further the more steps she took forward.

“Th-That’s different.” Quackity pushed her hand away “You wouldn't understand, I did what was best.” 

“Bullshit.” She snarled “I don’t care what you think, maybe the person right now is horrible as you say, but whoever that is, that is wearing Dream’s face, it’s _not_ **_him_ **.” 

“You’re only letting yourself be open to attacks with that mentality. The sooner you accept that Dream isn’t good, the less he’ll be able to hurt you.” Quackity shook his head, Puffy growled and Eret and Purpled stepped forward.

“Okay! We are all tired, we’ve been here a while. Puffy, why don’t you sleep for a bit. The food should be here in about 1 hour give or take, so maybe it’s best to rest for a bit.” Eret got in between them, hands working as a wall between the two.

Puffy looks to Eret and then to Purpled, both their faces filled with concern. She sighs, posture sagging as the fight drained out of her. 

“...fine” she goes to the adjacent wall and lies down, her back to them all as she pillows her head with her arm. 

“Quackity, why don’t you also get some rest” Eret advices 

“I’m fine.” the man quips before going to sit at the opposite wall to Puffy, arms crossed and expression blank. 

Eret sighs and he shares a glance with Purpled, who shrugs helplessly. 

_._

_._

_._

Puffy, the first time she formerly met Dream, was when she came to the SMP to settle after her travels. She was hit by a blunt arrow that startled her as she looked at the spot where she planned to build her house. She sees pamphlets around some form of an election before her eyes land on a neon green sleeve.

_“I see you.” Puffy smiles, as she crosses her arms “I think you misplaced an arrow buddy.”_

_“Hmm, I don’t know, I think it hit right on target.” the man she knows to be the owner of this world quips as he leaves his hiding spot. “Hello Captain Puffy”_

_“Dream.” she throws him the arrow back, him snatching it out of the air, “Do I get to know why I have the honor to have the owner of this world in my presence?”_

_Her eyes focus on the white of his mask. The crudely drawn smile is almost cute in a way. She studies and analyzes the man who’s gone against Technoblade and almost won. He wears a plain green hoodie that reaches just the top of his hip, sleeves pulled down stopping at the wrist to reveal fingerless gloved hands. She notices he’s less dressed than she thought he would be. After all, she has heard many things about the infamous Dream Admin of the DreamSMP. She doesn’t see the belt filled with potions or the straight edges of a shield on his back. His armor, what she has heard to be enchanted netherite, gone. He seems almost… harmless, Puffy knows not to underestimate the man though, she is well aware of what a harmless-seeming person can do. Never let it be said that Puffy can’t handle herself._

_Dream chuckles as he shrugs, “Nothing really. Noticed you came here after your travels. Decided to see what the Oh Famous Captain Puffy was doing.”_

_Puffy snorts, waving away the word “Thinking of building a house here” she turns back to the spot, right beside the pond she’s been using as a temporary base within the Bubble’s the Duck._

_“Oh has the world bored you to finally decide to settle?” Dream asked, curious_

_Puffy shakes her head “Nope, I love traveling and the world has so much to offer and beautiful sights I still haven’t yet seen but the Mainland has always been fascinating to me. So many diverse people.”_

_Her back is to Dream so she doesn’t see the way his posture preens with the praise._

_“Thinking of making a mushroom house.” She says offhandedly_

_“A what?” Dream snorts_

_“Mushroom house.” She turns to him with a grin “It will probably be the best house on this block”_

_Dream shakes his head as he smiles “You are a unique one Captain Puffy”_

_Puffy laughs, “Puffy is fine, also any idea where I can find grown mushrooms, as well as sand and gravel, lot’s of it.”_

_He nods, pointing towards the Community house “Towards the portal, you might have to Nether travel to get there.”_

_Puffy jumps onto the prime path and starts to walk back “Alright thanks!” she calls back “Try not to misplace any other arrows while I’m gone!”_

_“No promises!” she hears him reply, and she laughs softly, what an intriguing fella_

And after that, they just kept meeting, over and over again. Puffy eventually asked him to join her as she traveled to get materials for her builds, and each time he would go with her. Even one day they joked how Deam basically followed her around when he spotted her, Puffy calling him “Duckling” as he wheezed. Dream was nothing and exactly like she heard and thought of him. Dream is a great fighter, but he’s also a big goof. Always prepared to give an easy laugh. He is a prankster, she doesn’t know the many times she has had bow fights with him after the man himself initiated them. The times she would spot him around the SMP she would notice how his posture was firm, alert, ready to take on anything. She knows how to spot when he is relaxed, shoulders loose and hands lowered to his side. And she loved every second she spent with him. 

Puffy knew that while the election for president of L’Manburg occurred Dream watched from afar. She never really cared, politics weren’t exactly her favorite thing and she was happy just living independently, but she still kept updated on what happened, they were her friends after all. And while she has made friends in the SMP, she truly cherished her moments with Dream. 

She didn’t know they would end soon...

Schlatt had won the election with Quackity and basically made a mess of L’Manburg, sorry, Marburg, and had exiled Wilbur and Tommy. She knows that Dream had lent Tommy his crossbow, she had asked him when she spotted the weapon missing from his hip the next time they saw each other. He gave her some pearls and golden apples, saying he would be gone for a while as he had to take care of some matters. She didn’t push him for answers, it was not her business to question him, no matter how good friends they are. They hugged before he had gone. 

At first, she didn’t worry, Dream would disappear for days, sometimes weeks. It was expected as the admin and owner of the world. So when he didn’t contact her or met with her she didn’t bat an eye. They would meet again and catch up, just like they always do. The first red flags were when he returned. He was distant. Very distant, but she decided to push it back. It might’ve not been a great week. She’s not a world owner, she doesn’t know the true meticulous work that goes into worlds. When she collided with Dream, that’s when she noticed things were off. He didn’t stare at her, didn’t smile, not even said hi to her, he just walked away. 

Puffy decided to stay clear from him from then on and watch. And then Tubbo got executed, and when Dream appeared it was him waging war on Pogtopia. And then Wilbur blew up L’manburg, Dream laughing so wrong, so cruel as she saw from afar the damage. She fought against him when Techno had summoned the Withers, barely made it out alive as she avoided his axe. 

And she never saw him hesitate, always going for her head. And she had wondered. Wondered when the memories of their adventures became mere dust he would brush away. Wondered when she became a supposed obstacle in his path. 

And then the war was over, and he was still cold. Still distant. She watched him closer. She refused to let him go. She was his friend damn it, and friends don’t give up on each other. She wondered what the hell his plan was when he exiled Tommy, threats so awful it sounded foreign to the person she knew. She confronted him after that. Had asked him what the hell has been going on that he’s so upset about. Had grabbed his hand and told him to just talk to her. And then Puffy learned that whoever that person in front of her was, it wasn’t the person she knew. And not because she believed he had changed, no, something in her told her something wasn’t right. This person… this person was someone else. 

Dream had ripped his hands from her hold, and with a growl had told her to **know her place.**

She never talked to him again. Watched as the person wearing her friend’s skin walked away. And not a few days later everyone met in L’Manburg for the Christmas festival. She kept her thoughts to herself. Knowing that no one here shared the same theory as her. She knows they believe this to be Dream, and sometimes she wants to shake them, scream and say to open their eyes, but she refrained. They don’t know Dream like she does, not anymore. And she has to admit bitterly that this person is good, knows just how to twist the others between their grasp. 

When they all surround the stage, in the corner of her eyes she spots Techno, Phil, and Tommy. She stays quiet and keeps her eyes towards the stage. The festival goes as great as the first one. Which is to say a total mess. Quackity and the others had tried to jump Dream. A form of assassination and she would admit that some part of her was worried before she reminded herself that this wasn’t Dream. But the person didn’t die. Instead, he had laughed, and hell had broken loose. She remembers keeping some of the goons back as Tommy and Tubbo ran before she was overwhelmed and taken to the finished prison. 

She still stayed firm in her belief that this wasn’t Dream. She doesn’t care what Quackity or the others say, she knows. 

“That isn’t my Duckling” and she hugs herself tighter, eyes shut tight as tears run down her cheeks “It can’t be...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by "I See You" by Missio
> 
> Me: I'll write this part super-short
> 
> also me: I wonder how long I've been writing for. Oh... 2k words... huh... hm 
> 
> Damn it
> 
> Listen, Puffy took this chapter and ran away with it. I was helpless to do anything
> 
> SO's favorite part was when she argued with Quackity XD 
> 
> I hope this helps in what I kept in the canon storyline. 
> 
> I love Puffy and Dream friendship, I just... ever since the Duckling stream, I just had to add her ya know. 
> 
> Also, these characters will not be super active, since they are currently stuck in the prison, but I do have a plan for them, so don't worry you will see them again one day. 
> 
> I hope this chapter was fun!
> 
> Till the next!


	5. Time Flies By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is a very fragile thing.

They wake up to the smell of mushroom soup. One by one, they arose from the places they had fallen asleep. The memories of the night coming back to them. Tommy and Tubbo tensed up, looking around to see if anything was out of place. Techno stretched slightly, before his eyes landed on the fireplace, bowls of steaming soup laid innocently. Sam and Bad reach towards the tray.   
  


“What are you doing? They could be poisoned.” Fundy hissed in alarm, low so only they could hear

Bad huffs slightly reaching for a bowl of soup “If he wanted us dead, we would have woken up in the Mainland surrounded by Dreamons. Besides, I’m hungry, we’ve been walking for days before landing here. We need all the strength we can get.”

Sam nods “Bad’s right, we need to start gathering supplies and strengthen ourselves to take back The Mainland.” he stares at the soup in his hand “Besides… what would he gain by poisoning us?”

“Are you seriously not concerned that maybe we’re being tricked here? I mean, okay fair, there’s two Dream’s, that doesn’t mean that this one wouldn’t do something. Even if one _is_ a Transmuted Dreamon, they do copy some mannerism of the person.” Sapnap says to the side, Tubbo nods at that, mouth full with soup.

Sam looks to Sapnap “I don’t think he is lying Sapnap.” 

Sapnap throws his hands up in the air “You can’t know for sure!”

Sam shakes his head “Just like you can’t know if he is faking it.” 

Sapnap narrowed his eyes “You wouldn’t understand. You didn’t go through the things we did. We thought Dream was our friend. And then suddenly we hear from Tommy that Dream doesn’t care about anything _but_ the discs. ” 

Sam places his soup down, facing Sapnap fully “You’re right I don’t understand. The Dream that you all interacted with never asked much from me. We didn’t even talk much, just planned the prison.” He waved his hands “So yeah, I don’t understand your reasoning because all he did to you never once did to me. Which means my judgment isn’t as molded by it. The only thing I did know is that something was wrong...” and his shoulders drop, “I just want my friend.”

Sapnap crosses his arms “People change the longer you don’t see them. He might be just as bad as the Dreamon.”

Sam made a frustrated sound “We can’t know that. He might not even be anything like the Dreamon.”

Bad sighs “I have to agree with Sam on this one. Dream- The Dreamon, we never interacted much either. Most of the Badlands didn’t. Listen, I know you all have your reasons, and that you’ve been hurt. But Sam and I,” he looks to his friend, reaches out and grabs the tall man's hand, Sam squeezes gently “we believe that this might be him.” 

George rubs at his eyes “Sapnap is right, even if this Dream doesn’t seem like he might be like the Dreamon, we can’t let our guard down.”

Sam nods “You don’t have to trust him readily.”

The door opens, and Phil walks in with a basket filled with loaves of bread. Behind him, Dream walks in, his arms occupied by holding a basket filled with coal, face smudged slightly with the ore as his exposed fingers took on a dust grey tint. Dream freezes as he notices everyone’s eyes on him, he looks away. 

Phil only looks at them unimpressed “Draw a picture, it’ll last longer” he walks towards the other side where it leads to the kitchen, Dream follows avoiding eye contact the whole time. 

Techno, who’s been silent this whole time watching Sam and Sapnap argue besides Ranboo as they ate, watches as the two go into the other room. He goes to stand up before they come back. Phil holding a smile, Dream besides him wearing a short crop top with three stripes, the top white, the middle green, and the bottom blending with the black of his turtleneck. The sleeves follow the same pattern, stopping just on his wrist where his gloves are visible. 

Dream clears his throat “Phil asked for a tour around the place since I think you guys plan to stay here. So I thought why not give you all a tour… If you want of course.” he plays with his sleeves, rubbing his thumb over the fabric in circles. 

Bad smiles kindly “That would be great, thanks Dream.” the taller blond nodding almost shyly 

“It’s nothing.” he shrugs slightly

Tommy turns a scrutinizing eye over Dream, staring at the dark bags that are under the emerald green “You look like shit”

Tubbo goes to smack his friend when the other laughs, he covers his mouth to stifle it, before taking a deep breath “Okay, well, I’ll wait outside.” 

Dream nods to Phil, who gives his own nod as a response, and after Dream goes through the door Techno follows.

The pig hybrid notices how Dream’s hair is longer, the hair braided even as some strands come loose to the sides of his head landing on his shoulders, the tail landing just below the small of his back. “Never thought I’d see you with a braid.”

Dream turns around, hand reaching back to his hair, startled “Oh yeah…” he smiles sheepishly “never really tried to just cut with some shears, besides” he drops his hand, grabbing the tail of his braid gently pulling on it “It’s different.” 

_Different from him._

Techno chewed the inside of his cheek, he followed Dream to say something but he didn't know what. 

“I see you’ve changed your get up.” Dream’s voice cuts through, he looks down, pastel arctic blue instead of his usual red. “It looks different. A good different,” he affirms quickly, awkward

Techno snorts “Thanks, Phil and I decided to live in a snow biome, so we needed something that fit.” 

The other hums “That’s good, I guess” the other grimaces

Before either can talk more though, the rest walkout. Dream shifts slightly “Right, well then, let the tour begin”

They all walked, Dream showing them everything around the hut. From the small farm that grows various produce to the entrances of the caves he uses to go exploring and mining, the place where he grows his oak tree, as well as the location of the nether portal. 

“It’s not much but well, it’s enough to survive.” Dream finishes lamely as they walk back

“And you’ve been here all this time?” Sam asks

“Can’t exactly go leave even if I tried.” Dream shrugs in response

“Not even to the surface?” Techno this time quips

“Nope.” Dream points to the arc of runes that are a few meters in front of where they had found the hut. “Those runes? They keep anything the one who made them locked in. Technically, they are a mixture of code and enchanting, specifically made to keep me in here.” he looks at the runes bitterly “Perks of possessing an Admin I guess.” 

“Can’t you just dig your way out another way?” Tubbo asks

Dream shakes his head “Tried. Besides, some spots are guarded and I’d have to go through mobs. And normally I could fight them, but caves are closed and narrow. And some are… some are tough” they notice the strain in his voice, but no one decides to comment on it. 

“How long have you been here?” Bad this time questions

Dream lifts his shoulders in a shrug, something defeated in his posture “Can’t really say… If you haven’t noticed, I don't have anything to track time with. No clock, no sunlight.” he looks to where the wall hides the hidden door “I just know I've been here awhile. 2 months maybe” 

“When was the last time you remember being on the mainland?” Wilbur asks cautiously, like the answer to this question would unravel many things they wouldn’t want to think of.

Dream laughs nervously, “what is this, 20 questions?” he shakes his head “I- Maybe… After I gave Techno some items to help Pogtopia and left the chest for Tommy. I came back maybe… 1 week? Before… before well having to run.” he finishes with a grimace

And there’s a moment of silence, a moment where all of them take the information and play with it around their head. Dream fidgets, shifting as the silence is almost uncomfortable “What? What did I say?” 

Wilbur is looking at him, eyes wide “You mean to tell me that you’ve been here since _before_ the Festival?!” his voice raises in pitch, Dream ducking his ear close to his shoulder as he winces

“I guess? I, why? How much time has passed?” Dream looks at Phil, who is looking at his son with the same confused expression.

Fundy is the one to answer, voice just as high pitched as his father's “That was like 7 and a half months ago!”

And Dream’s own eyes widen as he stills, before he doubles over, manic laughter exploding out of his lips as he lowers himself to a crouch. Tremors go through his frame, head bowed as he just laughs. And most of them shift uncomfortably, the laughter resembling close to insanity. 

“Of course! Of fucking course.” they hear through his laughter “Of course it’s been more than half of a year.” and he dissolves further into his laughter, hands going to his face, the sound muffling slightly

“Dream, are- are you okay?” Bad asks, taking a step forward

“Oh am I- I couldn’t be better.” and there’s a hint of sarcasm there, bitterness “Trust me Bad, i am more than okay. I mean who _wouldn’t_ be?!” he lifts his eyes, the green smaller as he smiles, he stands from his crouched position, body turning to where the runes are, “I mean, not a few hours ago my friends, who I had thought exiled me found the place i’ve been basically living this whole time, looking at me like I’ll just lash out at any moment with a sword to chop their heads off.” he walks away from them “Because the Dreamon that once was _using_ me, managed to pass my barriers and basically pose as me, ruining every single friendship I had, which were starting to fall anyway due to things i’ve done before.” he turns to face them, laughing a bit again as he brings a hand to his left temple, tugging slightly at the loose strand “Apparently, created a mess and hurted how many people it could, took over the mainland, and while doing that, has been visiting me in this **_cage_ ** ” the word is spat, his shoulders rise to his neck as he keeps on “And now it turns out I’ve been here for 7 and a half months'' Dream scoffs, voice rising as if he’ll burst into laughter again “So yeah, I am **_great_ **. What else are you gonna tell me? Pretty sure whatever else comes I’ll just add to the fucked up list of how I failed.” Dream laughs again, this time it sounds thicker, and he takes a shaky breath. 

Most are stunned into an uncomfortable silence, Phil looked with a mixture of horrified and sympathy for the other. 

Dream lifted his gaze to look at the roof of the cave, moving his head as if he’s trying to find something. He passes a hand through his face, shaking it slightly before dropping it to his side once more “I’m sorry for yelling. It’s not your fault I shouldn't take my frustration out on you.” He sniffs as he passes his sleeve over his nose

Ranboo steps forward “It’s not your fault either you know.” the other shook his head

“He’s right,” Phil joins Ranboo “Dream, you didn’t ask to be impersonated.”

“Doesn’t mean I did not do an awful job as an Admin. I mean, my barriers were _destroyed_ and the dreamons took over. My main priority is to keep this server safe for everyone who lives on it. This!” Dream throws his arms to move around him “This isn’t safe. This is the opposite of what I _should_ be doing.”

Ranboo shakes his head and looks at Dream with a somber expression “You couldn’t have foreseen this.”

Dream sighs, the fight leaving his body “It’s not like it matters anyway, it already happened, you’re already here.” and shakes his head once more, he laughs again, soft and broken. “Guess there’s only one way forward?” he says weakly, smile not reaching his eyes

“Wait, that’s it! You’re the Admin!” Tubbo jumps in place, everyone looks to Tubbo ``Dream is the Admin right, well, the Dreamon while sharing his face cannot share his code or Admin powers. They are strong but not _that_ overpowered.” and they look to Dream, but the man only shakes his head

“That won’t work.”

“Why not?” Tubbo tilts his head

“Because I don’t have my Admin powers currently, I’m basically on your same level.” Dream explains

“What? I’m pretty sure Admin powers can’t be taken away unless someone else becomes Admin.” George says skeptically

“That is true, but Admins can choose how to use their own powers. I normally don’t depend on them, only when the server needs some touch-ups, working with interior code, or the updates need to be worked when the upper gods send them. Other than that, I put them all in a handmade console in a room under the community house. No one can access it except me.” He shrugs “I don’t like to have access to them all the time since it already sets me apart from the rest of the server. It’s why I always do everything without the use of cheat codes or creative mode.” Dream rubs circles on his gloves “I prefer making things myself anyway. I know I’m the Admin, doesn’t mean I have to be unreachable to the people I let live on my server…” he looks down at his shoes 

“So turning on creative mode and using cheat codes is not possible,” Tubbo says dejectedly 

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright, worth a shot,” Tubbo affirms

“What are these purple stones on the walls?” Tommy suddenly asks very loudly, startling them all, Dream walks close but stays a fair distance when Tommy inches away

“Those are amethyst, it’s… they’re part of the new update that’s coming soon. The Gods have already sent all Admins small test runs. This is part of it. They are rare from what we’re told.” Dream smiles at the amethyst stone “Don’t take them out though, they are easier to break and at least the walls aren’t boring to look at.” 

Dream leans back, passing a hand over his braid. “You all should go back to the hut. Do whatever you want,” Dream looks towards where the cave entrances he had shown them earlier are 

“And what about you?” Phil inquires 

“I’m going caving, the coal I brought won’t last a week, smelting and cooking tend to do that. Might try exploring deeper too, last time I found a mineshaft and a small ravine within this place, maybe I’ll get lucky and find diamonds.” Dream turns to the hut “I’ll grab some materials, and then leave.”

“How long till you get back?” Tommy asks, and his tone is light, he avoids looking at Phil who is absolutely glaring at him. 

“3 days. Can’t be gone too long, Dreamon always comes to what I assume is every 5 to 6 days. And he came yesterday, so if I leave today I should have 1 to 2 days before he comes here.” Dream goes to the chest that is on the entrance wall to the rest of the place. He takes out a shoulder strap fastening over his torso, he pulls his braid back into the bun they had seen him wear the day before, tightening the strap over his body tightly, he takes out a sword and places it on the scabbard that now rests diagonally between his shoulder blades, the sword of enchanted netherite. 

“Mind if I join you?” Dream turns his head at the monotone voice, Techno stares back, waiting for his answer “Uh… Sure. You got your tools or need me to make temporary ones?” 

Techno flashes out his pickaxe, the enchantments humming “Nah, I’m good.” 

Dream nods as he continues to pack up. He flashes open his inventory, a holographic screen they all see as he sorts through it. He puts on a holster on his leg where he fastens a dagger and in the pouch that it has pockets a flint and steel, along with a small notebook. He takes out some potions, tying them around his waist strap before closing the chest. 

“Just… don’t break anything. Please. And whatever you do, do not go anywhere alone. Stay together. This place is a basic safe zone, but once out of it, I can’t do much to help. Especially if you go to the surface.” Dream stresses 

“Wait, we can go out?” Fundy says confused

Dream nods “The runes are specifically made for one thing. They only work to keep _Me_ here due to my code. You all on the other hand can come and go. While I don’t suggest it, I can't really stop you.” he turns and starts walking back to where they came from “Be careful.” and with that, he turns and leaves. 

Techno following close behind, he glances at Phil, who jerks his head towards Dream and shoots him a comforting smile. Techno takes a deep breath before releasing it, jogging to catch up.

He trusts Phil to make sure none of them mess anything before they come back. He just might be able to talk with his friend after all. He’s not really happy to find out how that’ll go. 

Dream is waiting for him at the entrance, “You ready?”

Techno nods “As I’ll ever be.” he looks towards the torches that sit on the cave walls “Anything I need to know before we go in?”

Dream hums thinking “Watch your head, careful with lava pits, try not to get jumped by mobs” he shrugs “the usual.”

“Hmm, so if I find diamonds first I can keep them right?” He smirks slightly

Dream rolls his eyes “Maybe I would’ve fought for them, but sure, you can keep them”

Techno makes a content noise, and they start their walk-in “You know, we haven’t had our spar in a while.” he avoids looking at the other's eyes, keeping his face blank so as to not give any hints

Dream looks at him surprised “You want to spar?” 

“Hey, gotta make sure you haven’t lost your edge. Besides, when was the last time you’ve had a good fight?” Techno says lightly, voice betraying nothing

Dream slowly smiles, before huffing and staring forward “I suppose you’re right”

“Of course I am.” 

Dream rolls his eyes and nudges him, and Techno feels something familiar bloom between them, something neither has had in a long, long time. 

“Sure Techno, we’ll spar later.” It is spoken softly, even as Dream doesn’t look at him

_Thank You, old friend._

Techno gives his own smile, a slight upturn of his lips “Nice.”

_Always._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, lovelies! I'm back!!!
> 
> Been preparing for uni, as well as I wasn't feeling very well so I took time to rest. 
> 
> This chapter took some time to make as well because there were a lot of ways I could take it. I like the way this version turned out though more than the rest. 
> 
> Also, guys... this chapter is 3,202 words in total.I did it, I reached my goal to write something longer than 3k words. I am proud of myself. 
> 
> Hope this chapter was just as fun as the others, feedback is always welcomed, and thank you all so much for the lovely comments you all leave. They make my day and just to see that my story has connected with you all, it brings so much happiness and peace to my soul. 
> 
> And holy god, the kudos, you guys are insane. 369 (ha nice) kudos in like 1 week and 6 days, that's insane to me. You guys are so sweet <3
> 
> Oh! Before I leave! I just want to say that the story is barely just beginning, and I don't mean that in terms of the number of chapters, the first few chapters have been to settle with the characters, where they are, and their standpoint. Today in this chapter I have started to progress the story to finally land on what is basically the whole point of this au. 
> 
> If you thought I was done, well, I'm glad to say, I'm not. There is more to come and more things to discover. I did say to buckle in. ;)
> 
> With that said, till the next!


	6. The Beginning of a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two more join the fray and plans are considered.

A hand rose from where it was resting, fingers clenched tightly around the cold metal of the compass, the glass was cracked and the needle would lean more towards the left than the middle but it still works. The needle pointed to the north and the person smiles, sharp teeth glinting as they call over to their partner.

“I think I know where they are.” and they look up to the mountain before them.

“Good. Let’s go.” 

* * *

Tommy grumbled as he chopped down the spruce tree, “Are there no oak trees anywhere?” he grabbed the logs, placing them in his inventory. 

“I will never understand your taste for oak, it’s basic…” Ranboo turned from where he was gathering his own logs 

“It’s just a really good log, better than  _ spuruce _ ” his voice got mocking

Ranboo sighed “Of course” 

“I think that’s enough wood. Bad just contacted me saying they found good starter materials while caving.” Phil walked up to them, Tubbo at his side “We should head back in the hut.”

Ranboo looks up to the sky, the way the sun is more on the south, “It is getting late, mobs will be spawning soon, and our armors have only so little durability left” he looks back down and quickly jerks to the side with a panicked yelp, the arrow flew by, grazing his cheek red and hitting the tree behind him. The cut on his cheek burned as a streak of red trailed down. 

Tommy and Tubbo unsheathed their swords, Phil turning his body, his stance ready for a fight. 

But there's no one. The path in front was barren, only the seeds they had replanted of the trees. 

“What the fuck…?” Tommy mumbles, “You good Ran- AAH FUCK” he screams as he turns, Ranboo jumping and scrambling forward before turning around. 

Two people stand side to side, one holds an axe over their shoulder, white sweater with two black stripes going down the side of the arms, gold chain wrapped around a sphere, the front carving into what resembles a honeycomb the name  _ Beenus  _ carved in delicate handwriting. The other had features of a cat, a glowing bow held in their hands. The one with the white sweater smiles.

“Sup.” 

“Punz? Ant?! What the hell!” Tommy yells

“How do we know it’s the real them.” Tubbo narrows his eyes, his hand still clenched tightly over the hilt of his sword.

Ant takes one of his arrows and presses his thumb over the point, Punz doing the same. They lift their hands to show the red dots and a small string of red blood. 

“Is that enough proof?” Ant says, lowering his hand as he grins, sharp fangs glinting “Nice to see you’re alive.”

Ranboo shakes his head “Was shooting me really necessary?” a white sleeve now stained red as he tries to clear the trail of blood on his face. 

Punz shrugs “Gotta make sure you’re the real deal you know? Can never be too safe.”

Ranboo grumbles walking up next to Phil, the older man crossing his arms “How’d you find us?”

“Compass.” Ant says without missing a beat, and he shows the named item “Badlands have compasses that we can modify to point towards the person of our own faction that we want.” he looks down at his compass a bitter huff “Unfortunately, mine got busted and it can only point to Bad. Plus the needle isn’t exactly pointing North” 

Punz nods “This is our third time this week that we’ve tried to locate you.”

Ant looks to the side as if someone might be behind them “Is Bad with you?”

“He’s currently caving with Sam, Fundy, George, and Sapnap.” Phil looks up to the sky, the orange and reds more prominent “We should head back to the cave” he looks towards Ant and Punz “We have much to tell you”   
  


Punz and Ant nod as well “So do we, but you’re right we should take cover, lead the way.”

* * *

Once inside the cave, Ant and Punz have been told of what they had been going on.

“So wait, wait, Dream all this time has been here and the person we’ve basically been following was the Dreamon Tubbo and Fundy exorcised a long time ago. Did I get that right?” Ant looks at them unimpressed

“Yeah… yeah that’s about it” Ranboo affirms

Tommy crosses his arms “Still don’t trust this guy.” Tubbo placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder as he nods 

Phil sighs as Ranboo just stands awkwardly, pressing the button to reveal the hut. 

“I knew something was off, argh, I should’ve trusted my instincts instead of just thinking it WAS Dream,” Punz said, bitterness aimed at himself

“You couldn’t have known Punz, we were all fooled,” Phil reassured the younger male 

“Still… He was- Is my friend. I should’ve realized.” Punz shakes his head “We’ll worry about that later. We have news about the Mainland.” 

“Shouldn’t we wait till the others get here?” Tubbo asked 

“That’s a good idea. Once the others get here, but we need to be quick once we do.” Ant holds onto the compass

“Why?” Tommy tilts his head 

Punz looks grim “The others, they’re alive”

“That’s good,” Tubbo says confused at Punz expression

Punz nods, “The problem is, they’re in Pandora’s Vault, which makes things much more complicated.” 

* * *

They have been walking for a good portion now, finding iron, coal, and sometimes gold if they’re lucky. They have passed the time in silence. Dream focused more on the path as Techno follows, the pig hybrid looking at his friend. 

Techno knows that after everything that’s happened the other has to be struggling to grasp at what he’s been told in mere hours. Granted, Techno knows what exactly has happened to Dream over the months he’s been here, and if the math is correct then Dream has been here for over half a year. And by the meltdown Dream showcased the other can tell he’s hiding a lot more than what he showed. Techno has always been an observant person, and he prides himself on knowing his rival better than anyone else. 

Dream looks slimmer without the bulk of his sweater covering everything. Not to mention, the different look and the way he held himself. Techno remembers from their duel how Dream carried himself with confidence, gait strong and unyielding, here it is cautious, silent. And Dream seems to always be making himself look smaller, never trying to take much space. 

“I can hear you thinking from here Techno. And while I would find it funny if you slam into a wall, I prefer if you do not fall into a lava pit.” Dream’s voice cuts through his thoughts and he snaps his gaze to the other. Dream had turned slightly, keeping both him and the front path in his vision. “You good?”

Techno clears his throat, “Yeah, I’m good.”

The way Dream looks at him for a few more seconds tells him the other doesn’t believe him. Dream turns back to the path.

“The rest is not lit up by torches since I haven’t explored that area. So we need to be more careful.” Dream leans forward before righting himself again. 

“Alright.” and they continue on

* * *

“You want to break into an inescapable prison?” Fundy looks at them like they’re crazy 

Sam shrugs “Normally it is, but I’m here, I know how it works inside and out.”

Fundy shakes his head “you want to break into an inescapable prison and come back in two days without being found out or detected?” he repeated, “Am I the only one seeing the dumb idea that this is?”

“Depends. If you bring Tommy, then yeah not likely,” Punz says casually 

“What are you trying to say bitch?” Tommy took a step towards Punz

“No offense kid, but you are the least stealthy person I know.” Punz lifts his hand in a placating manner.

“He does have a point, Tommy.” Tubbo looks at his friend who stares back with a betrayed expression.

Tommy huffs and crosses his arms “Fine.”

“Are we really doing this?” Fundy asks to them

Sam looks at Punz, who looks back with fervor “We can’t abandon anyone.”

And from that Sam gains a determined look and nods “No one gets left behind.”

Bad smiles “Looks we’re going on a prison break heist. Sam, you know that building like the back of your hand, what do we need to know.”

“We need invis, lots of it.” Sam moves the table in the middle, pulling a blank paper from his bag, pen moving quickly as he tells them all they need.

Look's like they're going on a mission.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this seems rushed and honestly even I know it's as of now my WORST chapter yet. 
> 
> But I felt bad for not uploading and also I don't want to sleep on this story cause I love it. 
> 
> Punz and Ant Pog. Hope you guys liked my little headcanon of Punz's chain. I wanted something meaningful for it and remembered Beenus. (o7 RIP Beenus)
> 
> I did start uni so updates will be fewer, I know I was doing a type of two chapters in two days and then like rest for 2 days and continuous cycle. But now with Uni that'll be harder to do.
> 
> Cause I write these in one sitting. I don't take time to break the chapters into pieces and complete them in days, I really just sit for hours and write 1k to 2k in one sitting. It may not seem like much, but I am very passionate about this AU and this story, and every little detail and dialogue is really thought out and put into heavy criticism by myself as I try to make everything function and turn into something that I feel satisfied with and that you guys will enjoy. 
> 
> As always constructive criticism is welcome, and if you'd like, tell me what you want to see or what you expect I will write next. I have dropped little hints here and there. 
> 
> And yeah! I think that's it.
> 
> Stay safe, stay hydrated, and as always-
> 
> Till the next! <3


	7. Prison Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends are rescued

Bad, Sam, Punz, and George swam through the sea. The Dolphins swarming around them as they were blessed by their speed. Punz leading in the front, eyes focused, and when they are going.

“How much farther Punz?” George calls to him

“Not much farther, once we are close, once we see the black walls drink your potions. We need to be quiet and very very careful. Sam, once we’re there, you take over, I’ll guard your back.” He repeated, and all of them nodded.

Bad’s looked down to his wrist “Ant sent me a message, they’re in the nether.” 

“Good, I think I see the walls,” They all pause in their swimming, taking out the glowing bottles of Invisibility. “Remember, we don’t have armor, so we have to be super careful.” Sam explains “Bad, George, do you two remember the plan?”

Bad and George nod, brandishing their netherite pickaxe “We mine the Guardians cage and bait them out.” they repeated

“Right, keep us updated on what happens.” Sam extends a hand to Punz, who takes it and squeezes it. 

“Sam. Punz.” they turn their heads to Bad, the other’s white eyes looking at them, lips pressed together “Make sure to return. Let’s try not to lose anyone again, okay?” and he gives them a small smile. They smile back, and while still holding hands drink the potions of invisibility, George and Bad watch as they disappear, before they head to where Sam had told them to go prior. 

They replayed the plan in their heads.

* * *

_“Alright, we’re gonna need a lot of potions. Waterbreathing, Speed, and Invisibility.” Sam starts, drawing quick sketches of the prison’s many foundations and rooms. “First, we need to take out the Elder Guardians, but since that’ll make noise, we have to bait them out instead. Next, we have to go through the portal, activating it will make some noise so we’ll be on a time limit there. Once we go in, I will close the portals from the inside. We won’t be able to escape through the nether, so we’re gonna have to mine through the wall.” Sam winces at that._

_“What?” Sapnap asks, looking up from the sketches at Sam who now wears a guilty look_

_“Once we start to mine the walls, it will trigger the alarm system. The Prison will go into full lockdown.” Sam tilts his head “Good news, the stasis chambers won’t be a problem as I haven’t gotten guards yet, and normally the ones who would’ve been teleported would’ve been some of us. The bad news is… the Dreamon will definitely know.” He clicks the pen on the table as he thinks_

_“Bad news? That’s horrible! How the fuck are you guys going to escape if Dream- on knows?” Fundy says, stumbling over his words_

_“That… I don’t know. We’re just gonna have to work quickly. Moving on,” Sam ignores Fundy’s concerned noise “I’m pretty sure the other’s will be locked in the secured cell. Which we need my keycard to enter with. Thankfully, I have not taken that out of my enderchest.” Sam looks up “Are you sure there’s only 5 of them in the prison?”_

_Ant nods “Puffy, Quackity, Eret, Purpled, and Niki. We’re sure. Skeppy, Ponk, and the rest are out of the SMP, they’ll be safe.”_

_Sam hums as he looks down at his sketches “I don’t think all of us should go. We’re just going to break them out, not get engaged in a war. And the more we are the harder it’ll be.”_

_“I’ll stay here to stay alert when Techno and Dream are back. I’ll have potions ready in case anyone is injured.” Phil calls out from the kitchen, as he works on the vegetables he and Dream had gotten the day before. “And Tommy will stay as well.”_

_The young teen squawks offended “Excuse me! I’ll have you know I can be sneakier than all of you combined.”_

_“Sure, Tommy.”_

_“I can!”_

_“Anyway!” Sam says loudly again_

_“I’ll go,” Bad steps forward_

_“I’ll go too” They all turn to Ranboo, who tenses slightly and looks at his hands “I- I’m very good at being silent and I’m also quick.”_

_“You don’t have too-” Bad starts_

_“I want to,” Ranboo says quickly, his voice wavering slightly before he takes a deep breath “I want to.”_

_Bad looks to Sam who nods “Alright, if you’re sure.”_

_“I am.”_

_“I’ll go too,” George speaks up “I’m a good shot if we need some quick air backup while we’re running.”_

_“Ant and I are on board” Punz added, the mentioned cat hybrid giving his own affirmation._

_“Alright, Bad and George you’ll break out the guardians, we need them far away enough to not give us the effects.”_

_“Got it”_

_“Ranboo and Ant, you two will wait for me and Punz by the portal in the nether. Once we get close to the Mainland, I’ll create a portal that will take us near to the rough coordinates, I’ll activate the outside portal and then meet you guys there.”_

_“Gotcha”_

_“Bad, tell us once you two are done with the Elder Guardians, I’ll send a message to you once we are inside and have gotten the others prepared to escape. When I give you the word, we both will mine at the same time from both sides, that way we break the walls from both sides and be quicker. Without the Elder Guardians, it should be relatively quick, but we still have to be careful.”_

_Bad nodded, eyes narrowing to showcase his determination_

_“George you stay alert to both of your surroundings.”_

_George pursed his lips, tilting his head down_

_“Ranboo once we escape, I want you by my side, I do not want you out of my sight okay kid?”_

_Ranboo nods, and he intertwined his own hands to squeeze them_

_“Punz, you and Ant will be in the back, I trust you to protect us.”_

_They both smile, and Sam smiles back, the plan is set. Now time to put it in motion._

* * *

Ranboo was silent when he wanted to be, made his footsteps quieter, and tried to be as subtle as he could with his height. Being invisible was different, while he still had to make his footsteps quieter he didn’t have to make himself smaller. His hand tightly held by Ant so they never separated, as they walked towards the main cell. Ranboo is glad they will leave this place soon, for he does not want to find out what a few weeks can do to a person in a place as daunting as the prison is.

They reached the main vault. Sam took out his keycard and placed it in the slot, the door whirring and opening after a few seconds. 

The cell was dark, even by the lanterns that were hanging outside of reach it felt dark. They saw Puffy, Eret, Niki, Quackity, and Purpled. Puffy and Eret standing side to side as they shielded Purpled behind them, Quackity looking away as Niki glared.

“Punz?” Eret questioned, seeing as suddenly their friends were in front of them 

“The one and only, we can’t stay here for long. We’ll fill you all in later, let’s get you out of here” Punz quickly moved to the cell door. 

“How are we sure you aren’t tricking us?” Quackity asked skeptically

“Uh, because I wouldn’t be helping you out of this prison?” Punz lifted his head slightly at Quackity as he worked on prying the door open.

“That could still be a trap” 

“Why would I trick you? If I were tricking you I wouldn’t even be here. Having more people means more use of resources.” Punz shrugged, he opened the cell door 

“...Fair,” Quackity mumbled

“Isn’t this prison inescapable?” Purpled asked

“It is if you don’t have The Warden of said prison by your side” and Sam smiles, his head tilting slightly to the right, a wink. Puffy sends a smug grin at Quackity, who scowls and throws his hands up 

“I am not saying it.” he huffs

“No need.” Puffy smiled wider

“Here” Ranboo walks forward giving each of them a potion of invisibility and water breathing “Don’t drink it yet, we need it to escape once we break the walls.”

Niki surges forward hugging the hybrid teen close “I’m so glad you’re safe.” Ranboo tensed slightly before wrapping his arms around Niki quickly and squeezing before letting go

Puffy pats Ranboo on the back “Nice to see you alive kid.”

Ranboo laughs slightly “You guys too.” 

“Alright, get ready to probably run for your lives, once we are out hold hands and drink the potion of invisibility and water breathing. Do not let go of each other, got it?” Punz looked at them

Punz and Sam take out their netherite pickaxe, Ant and Ranboo both watching the gates. Sam, brings up his communicator, the ping of a message received bouncing off the walls. 

_Bad whispers to you: The Guardians are gone, we are at the wall. Whenever you’re ready._ _  
_ _  
_ _You whisper to Bad: On the count of 3. One._ He lifts his index finger 

_Two_

Punz brings the pickaxe back, everyone else standing back. They watched with bated breath

_Three_

Sam and Punz strike the walls simultaneously, the hums of the enchantments echoing as the obsidian and blackstone cracked. Not a few seconds later, the alarms of the prison resounded, Punz and Sam hitting the walls with vigor. They broke through the first layer, and they can already see some small cracks in the next. 

  
  


Ranboo and Ant near, both of them holding weapons to defend in case they need to act fast. Ranboo hears a ping and looks down at his communicator, the message sending dread down his spine.

_D̴̫͑r̶͎̄e̸̞͌a̵̖̽m̶̝̈_ _whispers to you: Did you think I’ll let you get away that easily?_

_D̷r̵e̸a̷m̷ whispers to you: :)_

They break through the wall, Bad and George quickly ushering them out. They start making their way out, the moon shines bright lighting their path as Sam leads the way to where the Elder Guardians were once kept. 

“We’re close! Just a bit more.” Sam called out before an arrow whizzed past his mask. 

Sam jerked to a stop as a trident planted itself a few feet to where he was about to run too. The others stopped as well, feet skidding through dirt. In front, 5 figures dropped from the walls, the trident hums and pulled itself off from the floor. One of the figures catching it. 

Ant and Ranboo hold up their weapons, Bad, Punz, Sam, and George holding up their pickaxes. And they all spot a familiar green sweater, bright compared to the dark obsidian walls. 

“I’ll cut the talk and say, prisoners, get back to your cell.” D̷r̵e̸a̷m̷ smiled sharp, his axe glinting in the moonlight. “I won’t say it twice.” he moves the axe, planting the blade on the floor as he leans on it slightly 

Ranboo tightens his grip on his axe, Ant putting himself between him and the rest of them. Punz, Sam, Bad, and George making a small barrier.

D̷r̵e̸a̷m̷ sighs, “You never listen do you.” he looks to the sides, the helpers taking on the image of some of them in a group. 

Ranboo glances down as his communicator pings

_Bad whispers to you: When I say run, you and Sam will run to the door. We’ll be right behind you._

Ranboo looks at Bad confused, the other's eyes are set on the Dreamons in front of them, he looks to Ant who has pulled back his bowstring, arrow loaded and ready to be shot.

D̷r̵e̸a̷m̷ looks at them uninterested “Detain them, keep them alive.”

The Dreamons now wear some of their face grins and as they walk forward, Bad swings his arm back and throws two things in the air. Ant and George quickly react by shooting at the thrown items, and just as suddenly there is an explosion. The smoke of it hiding them all. 

Bad barely says anything as he grabs Purpled’s hand and tugs him to run. Eret following close behind. Sam has grabbed Ranboo’s own hand, Niki and Puffy behind them as Quackity follows Ant and Punz. Bad throws another bomb, Ant lighting it up as the explosion causes more smoke to cover them. Ranboo hears multiple screeches, he takes a glance back to see a shadow within the smoke. 

They reach the gates to the water, and Sam quickly gives Ranboo his hoodie. They jump down and Ranboo is glad for the protection, the cold water hitting them pressing against his body. Sam tugs him, and he shakes his head at the concerned look. Sam purses his lips and starts to swim, Ranboo helping as he kicks his feet. 

A trident passes by them and Ranboo jerks to the side, the water making him slower as the trident comes back, and Sam pulls him, swinging his arm to hit the side of it, making the trident change trajectory slightly. Ranboo kicks his feet again, and a dolphin comes close to them, the chirps of the dolphins as it swims around them. 

“Hold onto its fin! I’ll swim right next to you!” Ranboo quickly holds onto the dolphin's top fin as they swim, Sam keeping pace right next to him. 

They spot Bad and the others up a few paces in front, dolphins swarming them as they swim. He glances back and sees none of the Dreamons following them, and he takes a breath of relief. Sam suddenly cries out as a trident struck his leg. And then his dolphin swerves to the side as another trident hits it, a wail as it rears in pain. Ranboo lets go as he flinched. 

“Ranboo!” he hears Puffy yell, and her voice sounds closer before a splash sounds above him and he lifts his head only to come face to face with a white smiley mask. He only has time to jerk back as an axe nears him. He feels his shoulder burn and _oh ender_ there’s pain. He kicks up and hits the other’s hand, but his ankle is grabbed. 

“You know you’re really annoying.” he hears D̷r̵e̸a̷m̷ say, and his vision blurs as the saltwater makes his wound sting, the grip in his ankle tightening. “I’ll be honest you were useful, what with all the memory problems you have. You were a wonderful helper.” He opens his eyes trying to tug his ankle away, his throat making warping noises as his mind is covered by a fog of panic. And the mask is closer, and he can’t breathe, and _oh ender he’s going to die._

And suddenly Puffy is there, grabbing his arm and kicking out with as much force as the water lets her. Purpled also appearing with a broken trident spike, burying into D̷r̵e̸a̷m̷s shoulder. The other hissing and letting go. Purpled moves out of the way as another trident appears, missing him.  
  
Puffy and Purpled both pull Ranboo away as they swim towards the group, all of them grabbing each other’s hands as they drink the invisibility potions. 

D̷r̵e̸a̷m̷ growls as he pulls the trident spike off his shoulder. Eyes blazing behind the mask as he turns to where he saw them swim too. Only to freeze as they disappeared from his sight. He lets out an angered sound before he hums. He swims up and throws a pearl to land on the beachfront. The dreamons turn back to their normal forms as they stand behind him. The broken walls of the prison mocking him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo!
> 
> Boy are my hands cold, this chap was a bit difficult but hope it turned out alright. I focused on the heist cause I like the way they all work together and stuff. 
> 
> Not a lot to say this time tbh XD, but hope you enjoyed the heist. 
> 
> OH YEAH, I believe in protective friendships. Protective Sam, fave creeper boyo <3.
> 
> I am tired lol, but this is fun and I enjoy writing and seeing you guys' comments. (once again thank you<3)
> 
> Stay safe, stay hydrated, and as always
> 
> Till the next!


	8. Caving Is Always An Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Techno go caving, absolutely nothing can go wrong. Can it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS for this chapter:  
> \- Panic attack  
> \- manipulation  
> \- Manipulation 
> 
> Think Exile Arc type, I am serious, if you do not want to read that, stop after the separation/change of scenes (--------)
> 
> With that said,  
> Enjoy!

Dream and Techno now had a few slots of their inventory filled. While not as much as both wanted it was good. Enough coal to last at least a while, some gold, plenty of iron and were even lucky to find 5 diamonds. Overall it was better than Dream expected. They both had taken at least a few hours to rest in small caves they managed to block off temporarily so they wouldn’t get ambushed by mobs.

Dream leaned forward slightly as the opening he made revealed another cave system. It was dark enough that he couldn’t see further than 3 blocks forward. Techno watched behind them, having enough experience to know that no matter how lit up their path is, there will always be a mob that does not care for the torches in the path. 

“Well, it’s very dark so I don’t think there’s a lava pool nearby. I think we should investigate it for a bit and then head back. I think the 3 days limit is close to being over so let’s be quick.” Dream straightened his posture to tilt his head to glance at Techno before he walked into the cave. 

Techno follows behind, noticing how the cave seemed colder. Dream seems to notice too if the way he shivered slightly gave any indication. 

**_Creepy…_ **

**_Why is it so cold?_ **

**_Maybe turn back..._ **

**_Techno will be fine_ **

**_Calm down, this isn’t the worst we’ve faced._ **

“That’s weird…” Dream comments offhandedly 

“What’s weird?” Techno ignores the voices, his own eyes tracking around every wall and opening he sees. Dream only hums, not adding anything else, Techno opts to pocket that for later. They walk in silence, Dream looking at the walls trying to spot any ores as Techno keeps alert for any mobs. 

**_Well, this is awkward…_ **

**_Very._ **

**_Techno, ask him something._ **

**_What the heck would he ask him?_ **

**_I don’t know! Anything to get rid of the awkwardness_ **

“So…” Techno starts, he grimaces slightly “Any idea how to kill the weird clone dude?”

Dream huffs a laugh “ ‘Weird Clone Dude?’ ” he shoots an amused glance at Techno, who shrugs 

“Hey, I don’t know the guy’s name. And I for sure am not calling him your name.” Techno comments casually, he walks forward before noticing Dream stopped walking, he turns to see the other looking at him with bewilderment. Techno looks to the side, shifting slightly “What?”

Dream startles and he clears his throat, looking to the side, “Nothing… I just- It’s-” he struggles to put it into words. His hands move around the air as if to make a point but he just sighs and drops them “I guess it just surprised me.” he ends lamely

Techno lifts an eyebrow “What did?”

“You separating me from… Not me.” Dream looks to the side 

Techno hums looking forward “Well, why wouldn’t I? You’re Dream, the other isn’t”

“Can you blame me for thinking that I’ll still be considered as the other?” he hears Dreams sarcastic tone

“Touché” Techno takes a few steps forward, “Well from me you don’t need to worry about that. Besides, you’re not too bad. Unlike him.” Techno turns his head to Dream, red piercing green, and Dream’s shoulders seem to lose some tension.

**_Oh my god he did it_ **

**_Social interaction was successful._ **

**_He could’ve done better_ **

**_Good job Techno!_ **

Techno clears his throat, “Anyway, should we go further in or-” and as he takes a step forward the floor underneath gives out. 

He will forever deny the yelp that formed in his throat.

“Techno!” he hears Dream call concerned as he nears the gap.

Techno lands on cobble, his armor while protecting him from puncturing a rib, the impact leaves him breathless. He groans as he stands up and looks at how far he fell.

**_Clumsy Techno._ **

**_HA! He fell._ **

**_Is he okay?_ **

**_Imagine falling, couldn’t be me._ **

“Quiet.” Techno mumbles as he rubs his temple

“Techno! Are you okay?!” Dream calls, and he looks up, seeing as the other is peeking through the gap. 

“Just fine,” Tecno calls back. His eyes adjust to the dark, he notices how the place he fell in was narrow. “Place is really narrow”

“You see any way out?” Dream calls 

**_Why is it so dark?_ **

**_The torch is not even lighting stuff enough._ **

**_I don’t like this._ **

**_Something’s wrong._ **

Techno shakes his head slightly, he looks to the walls trying to see grooves he can use to climb out. He sees none. “Nope.” 

**_This doesn’t look good._ **

**_It’s too dark._ **

**_Stop it, we are fine._ **

**_Something bad is gonna happen. I’m calling it._ **

“Shut it.” Techno huffs, the voices being particularly annoying this moment. 

“Do you want me to come down?” Dream asks

“No, this looks small, not worth investigating.” he nears the wall, and he runs his hand over it, only meeting smooth stone. Techno opens his inventory looking at how many blocks he has. 15 cobble. He looks up assessing how far down he is, his heels tapping against the stone floor as he gets closer to the wall. His ears twitch as he hears clicking, he snaps his head to the black void.

“Techno? You’ve gone quiet.” Dream calls, concern evident in his voice

“Shh” Techno calls back, he hears the clicking again, and the hairs in his neck stand as the atmosphere seems to get heavy

**_What is that?!_ **

**_What is making that noise?_ **

**_I don’t like this. I don’t like this!_ **

**_What the fuck._ **

“Techno?” Dream calls again “Techno, what is it?”

“There’s a clicking sound but I see nothing,” Techno says as he stares forward, a hand going to his pickaxe, “I can’t see anything.”

From the top Dream makes a confused sound, before there’s a strangled gasp “Techno, you need to get out.”

“I don’t really have a good way out Dream.”

  
“Techno, get out of there now.” Dream’s voice gets more desperate “Techno, start towering, you _need_ to get out.”

The clicking sounds louder and the cave walls seem to shake slightly. 

**_Techno get out!_ **

**_Tower! Tower!_ **

**_What is happening?!_ **

**_Techno leave!!!_ **

Techno hears the blood rushing in his ears. The loud beat makes his vision turn slightly darker. Without thinking he starts to tower, the voices in his mind screaming only makes his thoughts scramble. Panic seeps into his bones and suddenly he hears a roar that shakes his whole frame.

**_GET OUT_ **

**_GET OUT_ **

**_LEAVE_ **

**_LEAVE_ **

His vision blacks out as his breathing grows shallow, and suddenly he is sitting. His hands touch rough stone and there’s light behind his lids. 

“Techno, Techno breathe. You’re okay.” Dream’s shaky voice cuts through his panic. “Techno, you’re safe.” 

**_Are we good?_ **

**_Techno, breathe._ **

**_We lived!_ **

**_Technoblade never dies!_ **

“Techno, focus on my voice.” and even if Dream sounds shaky it’s the only lifeline he can hold on to. He takes a deep breath and he feels his shoulders loosen their tension. He wants to sleep for years now. “Good, that’s good, you’re doing great Techno. You with me?”

Techno nods, and he hears Dream let out a breath of relief. They both sit in silence, Techno leans his head back into the wall, and he opens his eyes where the land on Dream. The other was sitting on his legs, hands in his hair which has become slightly loose has his fingers pull on it. 

“We should be heading back,” Dream says, voice scratchy and exhausted. He takes a deep breath while standing. “Come on…” he puts a hand in front of Techno, who takes it, and he hoists the other up. 

**_What was that…_ **

**_That was scary…_ **

**_I’ve never seen that happen._ **

**_Whatever is down there, it’s not good._ **

“Dream, what was that?” Techno asks, he watches Dream in front, how his steps falter and his shoulders hitch up when he blinks the actions are gone.

“Nothing. We aren’t going back there.” Dream avoids his gaze, electing to keep his eyes on the path in front.

“It didn’t seem like nothing.” Techno snaps, because he just went through a panic attack and he was never good at controlling his emotions when they burst “And you seem to know what it was.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Dream says trying to divert the topic “Just drop it.”

“I feel like it does,” Techno says with more edge than he wanted it to.

Dream turns abruptly, eyes glaring at Techno “Stop.” 

And Techno clicks his mouth shut, and at that moment he knows he did something wrong because Dream is curling slightly, making himself look shorter than he is, hands lifting as they hold onto his arms like a hug. Dream’s face flashes with guilt and he looks away, turning back to the path 

“Sorry… just- I’m sorry. I shouldn’t-” he lets out a breath “Let’s just get out of here, okay?” his voice is softer, subdued, and he doesn’t wait for a response, already walking further away. Techno bites his lips and reprimands himself, he sighs and follows Dream. 

The rest of the walk is spent in silence, just as they reach the second main entrance to the caves, Techno’s communicator buzzes, both startling from the sound.

Techno opens it and both freeze as the words stare back at them.

_Philza whispers to you: The Dreamon is here, be careful, we are hiding._

“Wasn’t he supposed to come tomorrow? Why is he here?” Techno stares at the message

Dream looks towards the entrance, “Techno, give me half of the iron and about 75% of the gold.” 

Techno opens his inventory dividing the ores “And the diamonds?” 

Dream shakes his head “No, keep those. I’m gonna go out and talk with him.”

**_We don’t like Dreamon._ **

**_Blood for the Blood God?_ **

**_Dreamon took body so it had a home._ **

**_All my homies hate Dreamons._ **

“Stay here.” Dream says as he puts all the ores in his inventory. 

Techno watches as Dream shakes his hands slightly before walking out, trepidation in his steps.

  
  


* * *

Dream walks towards the hut, he spots the Dreamon leaning at the wall next to the runes. Dream purses his lips, biting his lip slightly.

_Why is he here?_

“Hope you don’t mind me visiting a little early,” D̷r̵e̸a̷m̷ says as he pushes himself off the wall. “I see you’re back from caving. Been a while.” his smile is sharp as it peaks under the mask

Dream sets his jaw and glances away, his hand twitching. 

“Dream.” a hidden demand

Dream closes his hands into fists before he loosens them and opens his inventory. He hears the sounds of stone being broken and suddenly there’s a hole with lava a few inches in front of him. He stares at it before he looks up to the Dreamon wearing his face. D̷r̵e̸a̷m̷ tilts his head, and both stare at each other for a few seconds before the other speaks. 

_You got these with Techno…_

“ **Burn them**.” 

Dream holds onto the pouch that holds the iron ore just a little bit longer, feels the jagged edges poke through the fabric slightly to dig into his palm. He lets out a small breath before throwing the pouch to where the lava is. The pouch passes through the barrier made by the runes, phasing through as if there is no wall and falling dead center into the molten rock. Dream, takes out the pouch holding the gold ore and throws it as well, he starts to reach into his inventory again, before the other stops him.

“You can keep the coal this time. It’s the least I can do.”

Dream says nothing as he watches how the lava pops, the ores melting from the heat. He doesn’t take his eyes away from it. 

“The Mainland is being cared for. Granted we’ve been doing a little… renovating you could say.” he hears D̷r̵e̸a̷m̷ say casually, eyes never leaving the lava until the ores are completely gone. He drags his eyes up, the exhaustion from the last hours and the scare he had with Techno catching up to his mental state. 

“Just take what you came for and leave...” his voice sounds far away in his ears. And he knows D̷r̵e̸a̷m̷ caught up on it because the eyes of the other gleam and leans forward. 

“How was caving? Hope you didn’t find something that made your process a little harder.” and Dream flinches, remembering how he reached into the dark to grab Techno and pull him out. How he saw something reach for them from the dark before he was able to block the back. He hears the other chuckle. “Well, I’m glad you’re okay. Wouldn’t want anything to happen to you now would we.” 

Dream says nothing, his mind trapped in memories he would rather forget. He takes a shaky breath “You knew…”

“Well, no.” D̷r̵e̸a̷m̷ looks to the side “ I can’t really control them. You know how peculiar they are Dream, don’t be silly, you know I would never do such a thing”

_ L̶̴̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̛̹̱͒͂̚ i̶̴̶̶̶̶̶̶̖͛͛̕̚  _ _ a̶̷̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̼͍͕̓̔̓ _ _ r̶̵̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̥̠̄͗͝͝ _

“Right…” Dream mumbles, he wants to go inside his hut, to leave, to lay down and sleep until all of this is a faraway memory. “Do you need something?”

There’s a hum, “Depends” and Dream sees fire peek behind the mask before it’s gone again. He takes a small step back, his hands that had at one point wrapped around his arms again squeeze painfully. 

“ _No._ ” He says with all the strength and force he can muster within his tired mind. 

D̷r̵e̸a̷m̷ huffs and pouts “Rude. It’s just a simple thing, nothing to be hostile over.” 

His nails try to pierce through his sleeves. His eyes trail to the side and spot a hole through the fabric, near the collarbone. He does not see how the other follows his gaze, does not see the way his smile turns sharper, bitter.

“They put up a good fight I’ll give them that.” D̷r̵e̸a̷m̷ comments “Not good enough though, wonder how long they will survive. After all, an axe and a trident can land good hits, if they are _just right._ ”

Dream feels a chill down his spine “What do you mean?”

D̷r̵e̸a̷m̷ turns around and starts walking away “I’ll come back another day.” 

Dream stumbles forward, the runes light up and the barrier shimmers tauntingly “What did you do…’ he chokes out, he gets nothing but a wave as the entrance to the cave opens “What did you do!!” 

Laughter rings in his ears even after the cave entrance closes and he’s left staring at the walls wondering who will die for his mistakes.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Local Dreamon is an asshole send tweet
> 
> MAN, do I love writing asshole characters, cause it makes it more satisfying to knock them down from their high horse. Granted here it will probably be... a chore to do so. I am not gonna go easy really, it's not my style ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Constructive criticism is always welcome, and of course, thank you for reading this story.
> 
> Everything from and after The Green Festival (Rip the Community House o7, also I call it that cause I don't remember what it was called primarily) is not gonna be in the story cause that will clash with the way I have this story set up. 
> 
> We got a bumpy ride coming fellas, hold on to your seats.
> 
> (Ramble incoming)
> 
> Yes, I've seen all the live streams up till Tommy's visit to Dream in prison (and may I say that was a satisfying ending, even for me who has an understanding over C!Dream in canon lore. I love his character and definitely think he will be held accountable for his actions but there is not a day that goes by that I do not think of C!Dream's descent into the madness and insanity of being the villain. I'm interested in where he will go, specifically will he get better or will he stay a broken shell of who he once was.) Thank Goodness the Discs War Saga is FINALLY over. I have never been more relieved over an arc ending. And I begged for the Exile Arc to be over because that was draining my mental energy. But by the Seven Seas am I glad the disc war dispute is over. The prison is also BEAUTIFUL. I applause Sam for building it and for Dream and Sam pouring hours to think of every security measure they could. The upcoming arcs that are coming I am so excited as well. The Eggpire, Ranboos story ("It's not over"), Dream in the prison, and so many more. Everyone seems to be getting their moment to shine and I for one am super super excited.
> 
> ENOUGH RAMBLING 
> 
> Stay safe, stay hydrated, and as always
> 
> Till the next! <3


	9. Events In Succession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much to process, so little time.

Techno watched as D̷r̵e̸a̷m̷ left, his eyes roam to Dream, a hand gripping at his chest, twisted between the fabric of the tri-colored sweater. Dream turns to where he’s hiding and Techno sees the pure terror in green eyes before it is hidden once again in a blink. Dream jerks his head to the hut and Techno gets the message and gets out of his hiding space and follows the other into the hut. Techno looks back to where D̷r̵e̸a̷m̷ had stood and notices the gap with lava, a cord laying limp beside slowly turning into nothing as the lava pops and makes a small ember set it aflame. He looks at the iron in his hand and squeezes it, he’ll give it to Dream after. 

* * *

  
  


“I can’t believe this after I told you to be careful the first thing you all think of is to go to the Mainland?!” 

Dream feels like he’s had very little time to process many things, he had told them to be careful and knows that he warned them about leaving the perimeters of his hut. Even if they currently don’t trust him he is still the Admin, it’s his job to make sure they are safe. 

~~And maybe he just wanted them here. He didn’t want to be alone,~~ _~~please stay, let me make it up to you, let me fix it. I’m sorry for what he did. I’m sorry he used me to do it. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, imsorryimsorryimsorry, don’t leave me, I can’t follow if you do~~ _

Finding out that they had planned a prison break out was the last thing he expected and he’s pretty sure if he wasn’t sitting he would’ve collapsed minutes ago from the anxiety and stress. 

_“Wonder how long they’ll survive”_

Dream ran a hand down his face, he lifted tired eyes at Phil “Have they messaged you? Anything?”

Phil looks down at his communicator, worry evident in his face “None,”

“Any death messages?” Dream asked, a vice grips his heart

Phil shakes his head “Thankfully no.” 

The vice lessens “Okay, okay, that’s good.”

“Good?! I knew this was a bad idea. Now all of them could be in prison or somewhere lost and hurt. This is the opposite of good.” Fundy huffed, tugging at his ears in worry

Wilbur places a hand on Fundy’s shoulder “Fundy calm, we can’t jump to conclusions” his hand is shaken off

“We have to go out and find them.” Fundy states

Sapnap shakes his head “We can’t, Bad and the others are the ones to have the compass, and without any information, we can’t just go out blind.” he bites his lip “We just have to hope.”

Fundy sits down with his arms crossed, his gaze glued to the window. 

Techno opens his inventory taking out the ores and extending them to Dream “Here.”

Before Dream could take it, Tommy takes it from Techno’s outstretched hand. “That’s all?”

Techno glares at Tommy “Give it back you gremlin child.”

Tommy ignores Techno and rummages through the pouches “You were gone for 3 days how the fuck did you get this little.”

Techno shoots a glance at Dream, whose hand had fallen back to his lap and is looking at the scene with slightly unfocused eyes. Techno goes to take the pouch again but Tommy ducks out of the way “Tommy. Give. It. Back.”

“Or what? Show me the rest.” Tommy tilts his head expectantly 

Tubbo notices the tension rising between them and takes a step forward “Tommy just give it back Big Man.” he says shooting glances at Techno and the way his hand twitches. 

“It’s gone.” 

They all look to Dream who was resting completely against the chair. He squeezes his hands together at the stares and looks down at his lap. 

Tommy looks at him confused “What?”

“It’s gone. Thrown in the lava outside.” He repeats, subdued, tired.

Phil looks to Techno, both having a conversation silently before Techno looks to Tommy and back at Phil. The older man’s eyes widen, his expression morphing in realization. Phil and the others had taken to hiding in the kitchen since the windows gave sight to some parts of the main room. Spying wasn’t exactly easy when the hut while decent in size was still fairly small for more than 5 people. 

“How? Wait thrown?” Wilbur questions, not coming to the same realization as Phil

Dream shrugs half-heartedly “I didn’t have a choice…” 

Everyone but Techno and Phil freeze. 

Tommy looks at Dream with a troubled look, his throat closes as he tries to say, only able to choke out a soft “...what?”

Dream shakes his head, eyes clearing again and he looks out the window “It’s alright, I’ll just go mining again later.” he startles when something lands on his lap, and he looks down to see the pouch, he looks to Tommy, who has his arms crossed and faces away from him.

“I didn’t want them anyway.” the teen mumbles, before he gives him a fleeting glance “Sorry…”

Dream smiles softly before shaking his head “It’s fine. I know you didn’t mean anything by it”

Tommy’s arms tighten more around himself before loosening. Phil looks to Wilbur who is looking at Tommy with his lips pressed together, the taller man looks at his father and smiles sadly. 

Phil looks outside the window, and although small, his eyes land on the lava. It is not the first time he has wanted to punt someone to kingdom come. But now, as he looks at the wounded people in front of him, two who had faced similar treatment from someone who only finds joy in their pain, one of them who has probably faced it longer than any of them can handle without having a way to run, Phil wants nothing more than to watch this Dreamon scream for all he’s done.

The Angel of Death holds no mercy, after all.

* * *

  
  


It is 2 hours after the Dreamon had left when the door burst open. Dream and Techno were in the kitchen smelting the ores as Phil helped in putting them somewhere to the side to store later. Fundy, Tommy, and Tubbo who had fallen asleep are startled into consciousness. Bad has Sam leaning heavily onto his shoulder and Eret has Ranboo on their back. 

“Clear the floor now!” Bad hissed as he gently guided Sam to sit, the other hissing as his wound was aggravated. Fundy, Tubbo, Wilbur, Sapnap, and Tommy moving the furniture to have more space.

Phil bursts in as Eret lays Ranboo on the floor, the kid’s face pinched in pain as croons leave his throat. 

Punz holds his arm, as the rest enter the hut. Quackity, Purpled, and Niki looking at the place. Puffy kneeling beside Ranboo running fingers through his hair to calm him.

“What the fuck happened to ‘stay hidden’?” Tommy yells with eyes wide

Ant shakes his head “He was waiting for us. We barely manage to get out.” 

Bad had returned with a bowl of water and some cloth, along with some shears and bandages. He started to cut Sam’s pant leg. “George, you care for Ranboo I got Sam.”

The other nods, eyes focused on Ranboo’s shoulder as he peels away the tattered pieces of his shirt. “Puffy, I need you to make sure he doesn’t hurt himself as I work on this.”

Puffy looks at George “Don’t we have potions!”

“I-I don’t know but we have to do something.”

“I think I have gapples in my chest, but I don’t know if Ranboo will be able to eat it” Techno states searching through his Ender Chest 

“We have to try, whatever we have on hand, we have to try,” Puffy says as she runs a finger through creases “Shh, shh, It’s okay.”

Ranboo lets out a hiss and a whine as George presses a cloth to the wound which had started to bleed again. Techno finds the gapples and hands a cut piece to Puffy and Bad, the latter giving the piece to Sam who bites on it with shaky hands, the wound in his leg starting to seal.

Puffy takes the slice and puts it near Ranboo’s lips, the other opening pain glazed eyes. “Just take a small bite kid, come on.” Ranboo shakes his head slightly, the action making his shoulder flare-up in pain and he lets a strangled scream. “I know. I know, please Ran it just a small bite, it’ll go away once you do. Please.”

George shakes his head, his fingers coated in red “It is bleeding too much.” he puts more pressure on the wound 

“George, move.” Puffy and George look up, one gasping in shock as the other looked confused 

“I can help… If I do something that hurts him you can hurt me in turn, just please… let me help” Dream says as he holds a potion in his hand and the shears. 

George moves away after nodding, Dream immediately takes his spot, Puffy not taking her eyes off Dream even if the other avoids looking at her 

“I’m gonna trim the ruined skin off so it seals better when I give him the potion.” Dream looks at Ranboo’s pinched face and he takes a deep breath, determined eyes now look at the ruined shoulder “It’s gonna hurt.”

Puffy nods and she takes a deep breath. Now’s not the time to stay still, Ranboo needs her, and she’d be damned if she let anyone else down again. “Do it.”

Dream works as fast as he can while still paying careful attention to what he’s doing, true to his word, Ranboo tries to thrash, screeches of pain leaving his throat, and Puffy and Phil both do their best to hold him down and calm him. Before they know it Dream is gently tipping the potion into Ranboo’s mouth making sure he doesn’t choke. The wound seals painfully slowly, a thin scar running down the kid’s shoulder to his collarbone. The sounds turn into ragged breaths as Ranboo loses consciousness from the stress. Dream sitting back on his legs to take a calming breath. He goes to wipe the sweat but stops when he notices how his hands are coated in blood, he elects to lift his shoulder and wipe it off that way. 

“So you are the real Dream, huh?” Dream lifts his head to look at Quackity who was frowning and looking at him with wariness “So this is where you’ve been fucking around.” Dream flinches back 

“Quackity language!” Bad hisses 

The shorter male ignores him “Not only do you make a useless war over a country but the moment we need you as an admin you fucking leave?” 

Dream rises to his feet slowly “That’s not true.”

“Isn’t it?” Quackity takes a step forward, only being stopped by Phil who takes a small step between them, he leans his weight to his left leg to keep Dream in his vision.

“It’s not.” Dream bites out

“You left us!” Quackity leans forward.

Dream stumbles slightly, and his eyes widen before he turns his hand into fists. “That’s not fair…” 

“You are our admin, you are supposed to protect us. But instead, you wage a stupid war, and then you let _Schlatt_ in!” Quackity yells, frustration boiling over and Phil has to grab his arm so he stays still. “Do you even have any idea the fucked up shit he did?! And where were you?!”

“Quackity, stop” Puffy hisses standing between Ranboo and Dream, eyes ablaze “That’s enough. You’re angry and taking out your frustrations on the wrong person.”

“No, I think I have the right one.” Quackity bares his teeth and Dream feels something ignited at that. “After all, you are the _Real Dream no?_ ”

“Quackity!”

Dream takes a sharp inhale, and before he knows it, he’s taken a step towards Quackity. “I get it that you’re mad, but if you really want to play the blame game, why don’t you point in your own direction.” 

“Ohohoho, now I’m at fault?” Quackity laughs incredulously “I’m not the one who let a Dreamon run rampant because I’m shit at my job!”

Dream hides the way that makes him want to curl. ~~_He tried_.~~ But he’s not one to give excuses. “I can only do so much with my hands tied behind my back, Quackity. The election was a mistake. I didn’t even want to let Schlatt back in! But I was convinced by you guys.” he pointed a bloody finger towards them “I just wanted a place where I and my friends could hang out and have fun.”

“Life isn’t all butterflies and rainbows Dream!” 

“You think I don’t know that?! You think I, the person who was branded a _tyrant by his friends_ , and be forced to _run_ for my life, would think that life will be all perfect?”

“Because of your mistakes we were hurt! Schlatt executed Tubbo, he taxed Niki with unreasonable prices, he destroyed our home, and then when we thought we got rid of the hurt, suddenly we have a Dreamon who is _exactly_ like you-”

“I am **_nothing_ ** like him.”

“Threatening us again, manipulated all of us, made Tubbo exile Tommy and then nearly broke Tommy into ki- ” Quackity eyebrows pinch as he cuts himself “We got hurt and we still are because you were _weak_ and did nothing to stop it. Ranboo almost died, his blood on your hands.” 

Dream stays quiet, harsh breaths leaving his nose as his nails bite into his palms, the blood on them drying “You aren’t the only one he’s hurt.” it leaves in a breath “I don’t care if you don’t trust me, I don’t care if you want someone as your fucking punching bag, do not compare me to _him_. I just wanted a place to have fun with my friends. You’re right, I fucked up as an Admin. You want me to admit it? Fine, I. Fucked. Up. I let many things get out of hand and didn’t put a stop to it when I should’ve.” 

“Yes, you should’ve-”

“I have been here for more than half a year. Not able to even reach the goddamn surface, having to survive on my _own_ because all I have is myself. Because my own friends, who I invited to _My_ home, got mad at me the moment I didn’t hand them what they wanted. _Tyrant, monster, evil_ , you branded me that, and I let you, because maybe somewhere you are right.” His voice thickens slightly, “I didn’t want this. I didn’t ask to be chased out, I didn’t ask to be _caged_ like a rare bird. I didn’t ask for the company of a fucking Dreamon. But it’s all I got because I failed. This is my punishment.”

Quackity stays quiet, and Dream takes a breath, the fight leaving his bones “You aren’t the only one who ended with scars, Quackity. You aren’t the only one who has to fight to survive. But when you had everyone to help you, I had no one.” Dream walks to the kitchen he stops before he tilts his head to Quackity, his voice softer “Enjoy your stay...” Dream disappears into the kitchen.

  
  


Puffy shakes her head at the shorter male who simply huffs and looks away from her 

“For someone who can be very rational when he argues, you really kicked the ball too far this time.” Puffy comments “Even if he’s the Admin, Quackity, he shouldn’t have to fix every fucking problem we cause. He does it because no one here has goddamn brain cells to settle things without escalating it. And maybe if all of us just sat down and _talked_ then we can say this wouldn’t have happened. All of us are to blame, don’t try to play the innocent card. You aren’t. None of us are.” and with that, she leaves to the kitchen. She has a friend to reunite herself with.

* * *

Dream scrubs at the blood on his hands, and maybe he’s scrubbing a little too hard for his hand’s sting. He drains the pink water and watches as clean water is dispensed back. He splashes some onto his face, the liquid refreshing as he leans on his hands and closes his eyes. 

_You’re lashing out. Contain yourself, they aren’t to blame. You can’t keep doing this. You’re just giving them more reason to hate you. Stop being so hostile._

**_‘You failed them’_ **

Dream shakes his head and he presses his palms to his eyes.

“Dream?” he startles and turns as he feels a hand tap his shoulder, his hip hitting the edge of the sink, he winces and looks at Puffy.

_Puffy_

She retracts her hand, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, you weren’t responding when I called you.” she says softly

Dream only stared

She smiles softly, “Hey there duckling.”

He gasps slightly and his hand twitches before he lifts it reaching for her slowly, hesitant. She looks at his outstretched hand before she surges forward, crushing him in a hug. Dream wraps his arms around her after a few seconds, his form curling over her due to their difference in height. Puffy’s arms squeeze him before pulling back a bit to look at him. 

“I’m so glad you’re here.” Puffy’s voice grows thick, and Dream feels his heart race, and he feels his eyes sting as Puffy starts to cry “I knew he wasn’t the real you. I knew something was wrong.” and Dream holds her tighter “You would never want to hurt us willingly, that wasn’t you. I wish I had done something to stop him earlier.”

Dream shakes his head “You did what you could Puffy…” and she hugs him again, presses her cheek to his chest, and spreads her hands over his shoulder blades bringing him close again. “I’m sorry that you were hurt.”

“It isn’t your fault” Puffy manages to say before a small sob leaves her “I missed you. Ender, I missed you so much.” another sob

Dream bites his lip to hide its small tremble, he lays his cheek over her hair, the soft near-wool like locks tickle his nose. “I missed you too.”

Puffy laughs slightly “I hope you know that I’m never leaving your side again. Wherever you go I go.”

“You don’t have to, I know that with everything-”

“I don’t care” he wheezed as Puffy squeezed him again, taking some of his air with it “I don’t care what anyone else feels about you, or what they have to say about you. You’re stuck with me.” and into his chest, she murmurs “I don’t want to lose you again.”

And who is Dream to deny her? His love for his friends has always won over any thought and feeling. He closes his eyes and breathes in the smell of ocean mist.

“Wherever the horizon leads to… there’s no one I’d rather explore it than with you.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm half-an-half on this chapter, I am fine with it but I do feel like this isn't my top chap. 
> 
> Eh whatever, hope you all enjoyed it! They are all officially together now wooooooo. 
> 
> I hope the reunion was sweet (hey hun, hope you like it) and that all the actions the characters did were relevant and accurate. 
> 
> Um not much to say this time, I did have a lot of fun making some parts of this chapter, I made a lot of references to previous chaps subconsciously and only knew once I re-read it s a check over XD
> 
> Why do the chapters with Puffy always reach 3k? She's too powerful, all hail. 
> 
> With that said
> 
> Stay safe, stay hydrated, and as always
> 
> Till the next! <3


	10. We Are Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships are planted, lost bonds are found again.

When Ranboo wakes he feels as if he’s fallen from a cliff, his mouth is dry and his limbs feel heavy. He groans and opens his eyes, squinting as his eyes adapt to the dim light. He groans as his nerve system wakes up and causes him discomfort. His gaze travels around the room, he seems to be laying on a bed, a small table is beside the bed, a plate with 3 slices of a gapple and a glass of milk. With a lot of effort, he sits up taking deep breaths as his muscles pulse uncomfortably after the feeling lowers to a minor buzz he reaches for the milk and takes a few sips, the liquid soothing his throat. He sighs in relief, placing the cup back and taking one of the slices, nibbling on it as he looks around the room again. There’s a shelf on the opposite wall that has some books, some glowing from enchantments and others blending with the darkness of the room. 

The door opens as someone walks in, Ranboo stills as the person that enters is Dream. Ranboo knows that logically, Dream and the Dreamon are not the same, but his shoulder is flaring up as he remembers the other striking him. His breathing grows shallow and he does croon. Suddenly he’s not in the room but in the ocean, and there’s an axe coming for his face. He flinches back but he’s stuck. 

“Ranboo, breathe, you’re okay. You’re in the hut on a bed.” someone says softly and he finds himself relaxing slightly “There you go, breathe. No one is going to hurt you. There you are.” Ranboo’s vision clears and he stares at Puffy who smiles at him relieved, “Hey, you with us?”

Ranboo nods “Thanks…” he looks over her head to see Dream fiddling with his fingers looking at them. Dream gives him an awkward smile.

Puffy shakes her head “No problem,” she glances back at Dream “Is it alright if Dream comes closer? I promise he won’t hurt you.” she leans in close placing a hand on her cheek as she whispers “Don’t be fooled by his aura, he’s a total softie” Ranboo glances up to see Dream rolls his eyes as he smiles a bit, Puffy turns her head and gestures him forward, Dream looks up at him, expression asking a silent question. He looks down at Puffy who nods at him.  _ Trust Me _ . He takes a deep breath and looks up to the other rooted in place.

“It’s okay, you can come near,” Ranboo says nervously, Dream takes one second before strolling forward and crouching beside Puffy. 

Ranboo looks at them, notices how close they sit to each other, how Puffy moves her hand to sit more on Dream’s leg than hers. 

_ They’re close.  _

“Ranboo, do you think you can stomach some food?” Dream asks, voice low 

“I-I think so. How long was I asleep for?” Ranboo avoids looking at their eyes, having direct visual contact always makes him feel nervous

“A day and a half,” Puffy answers “You took a bad hit to the shoulder, and the medical process put more stress on you. Your body shut down after it couldn’t handle anymore.” 

Ranboo hums “Is Sam okay? Wait, his sweater… it got ruined didn’t it?” 

Dream looks at Puffy “It was… but Sam doesn’t mind, he just relieved you’re okay. And he’s fine, the gapple Techno gave him healed the wound, but he won’t be able to do any strenuous activity so he doesn’t hurt himself.” 

Puffy nods “Yeah, I wanted to thank you as well.”

Ranboo tilted his head “For what?”

Puffy smiles at him “For helping the others break us out. You didn’t have to, and frankly it was a very dangerous thing for you to do.” she scolds gently and Ranboo ducks his head slightly “But, without you, we wouldn’t be here.” and Ranboo notices how Puffy wraps her pinky around Dreams, the other smiling down at the floor 

“You’re welcome…” Ranboo smiles “I’m sorry for panicking earlier” He directs that to Dream, who waves it away

“It’s alright, you were attacked by someone who looked and sounded like me. Normal reaction.” 

“You’re different actually” Ranboo blurts 

Dream tilts his head, expression genuinely curious “How so?”

“Well- Um…” He trails off suddenly in the spotlight, Puffy catching on quickly pokes him on the side eliciting a yelp as he moves away 

“You’ve lost some weight. Still lean but definitely thinner. Your hair is longer too” Dream pouts 

“Your voice, it’s softer,” Ranboo says more confidently “And the way you dress is different.”

Dream looks down at his clothes, wearing his crop top tri-colored sweater “I guess I did do a wardrobe change.”

“You look better in this one.” Puffy comments, Dream looking at her with feigned offense

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Puffy looks up and to the other wall “Nothing bad. A little change isn’t bad is all I’m saying.” she smiles, she laughs when Dream nudges her forward with his finger, he stands 

“I’ll get you some food, you must be hungry. I’ll bring some soup so it doesn’t upset your stomach.” Dream leaves and it’s just the two of them, Puffy looking at the door as he leaves

“You two seem close,” Ranboo says lightly

“We are,” she says without hesitation as the admission comes to her as easy as breathing “He’s my very good friend.”

Ranboo looks down and remembers sharp teeth pulled into an ugly smile “Aren’t you afraid?” has asked subdued

Puffy stays quiet for a few seconds, before sighing and taking his hands, holding them gently “I am... I am afraid that he thinks he is the person he’s not. I am afraid that I will lose all my friends again. I am afraid that I will be weak to do anything, to protect anyone.” she squeezes his hand a bit “I am afraid for him. I am not afraid  _ of _ him.”

“How? How do you separate them so easily?” Because Ranboo wants to do the same. The person he just saw looks kind, and helped him and waited for him to be okay with his presence to get near, and showed compassion and so much care for Puffy “How do you do it?”

Puffy shrugs before answering “I just do. My instincts kept telling me that the person posing as my friend wasn’t really him.”

“It can’t be that easy…” 

“It’s not. Especially with what you’ve faced. But give him a chance, he’s kind, and he truly cares. To me he’s honestly one of the kindest people I’ve ever met,” she makes a sour face “although sometimes he’s the equivalent of a hyperactive dolphin.”

Ranboo bursts into a laugh and Puffy smiles at his reaction “A hype-hyperactive dol-dolphin?” he giggles 

“Oh yeah! I can’t even count the times he and I have dissolved into bow battles because he just wants to play and pass the time. He’s also constantly moving, never staying still, hence a dolphin.” Puffy laughs softly at the memories

“Sounds like a fun time” Ranboo smiles

“The best.” There is no denial in her voice, and Ranboo hopes that he will be able to have that same confidence one day. 

Dream comes back with the soup and another glass of some liquid. “I hope you don’t mind apple juice, I know you’re averse to water.” he places the small tray beside him before stepping back again. 

Ranboo nods and thanks him, taking the bowl he starts to take spoonfuls, the warmth of the food settles in his bones and he sighs contently, he ducks his head a bit as Puffy giggles at it. 

“We’ll leave you alone so you can eat in peace, if you need anything just call.” Puffy stood Dream already close to the door, Ranboo nods as he takes another bite

“Ranboo?” He looks up to Dream who shifts on his spot, “I’m really sorry for what happened to you.”

Ranboo lowers the bowl to his lap and tilts his head “But… But that- I mean, it’s not your fault” he shrugs and winces when that makes his shoulder twinge “You weren’t the one to have swung an axe at me” he chuckles a bit

Dream looks away “Still, I’m sorry.” he glances at Ranboo with a small smile “Hopefully we can have a better meeting. We haven’t really exactly interacted have we?” 

Ranboo is startled by that and he searches for any interaction that isn’t with the Dreamon, he comes up empty “No… Guess we haven’t. Huh.” he stares at Dream and the other avoids his eyes, but Ranboo knows that it’s less about what he’s feeling and more so knowing that Ranboo doesn’t like direct eye contact. “Well, I guess we have to fix that, don’t we?”

“Only if you want too. I don’t expect you or anyone to consider me as a frie- to have me near right now.” Dream assured him 

Ranboo stared at him a bit longer before he gave a tentative smile “Hello, my name's Ranboo, I am half enderman and half something even I don’t know of yet.” 

Dream snorts a bit before nodding “Hello Ranboo, I’m Dream, and uh… I guess we’ll be seeing each other more since you’re staying here.” he grimaces, but Ranboo laughs and his shoulders loosen 

“I think we are going to get along great, thanks for the soup and juice again by the way.” 

Dream does a motion with his hand “It’s nothing, and yeah, I think we will” he says with small hope in his voice, he jerks his head to the bowl in Ranboo’s lap “Finish eating,” and with that he leaves 

Ranboo feels lighter, and his eyes move to his shoulder where he can see the scar visible and while he remembers the feeling of danger, the sharp smile of a predator, he looks back to the door and sees a kind shy smile, someone who’s treading lightly in hopes of not causing harm. 

_ Maybe… it isn’t so hard after all… _

* * *

  
  


The rest of the day, Dream spent it outside of the hut in his small farm. He could see the melons had grown considerably and were ready to harvest, while they weren’t exactly big due to the lack of sufficient sun he knew they were still good to pick. After being here for so long Dream had found a certain routine with the farm, considering he couldn’t really go out he was lucky that he had food. It was also a way to destress, his hands working in tandem as he gently took any weeds out of the growing plants. The wheat he had planted won’t be ready for a few more days. 

As he went over the list of chores in his head he felt himself relax. Sure, things could be a bit better, with everyone and the Dreamon but all in all Dream felt like he could breathe again. Even if it’s just for a few more hours. And hey, maybe he can make a new relationship, Ranboo earlier seemed spooked by him but after a few more minutes the other had grown more relaxed with his presence. Dream smiled at the memory, he hoped the kid wouldn't get too bored with him. 

_ Yeah… maybe everything will be alright. _

_ Are ̶y̸o̵u̵ sure?̸ _

Dream faltered, hands grabbing too tight to a weed ripping it. 

_ Everything is okay. _

_ T̵h̷e̸y̸’̶l̷l̸ leave you.  _

_ He will fix what He damaged. _

_ They will drop you the ̸m̸o̶m̷e̵n̵t̸ ̵y̴o̷u̶ ̶m̶a̶k̶e̵ ̵a̸ ̵m̴i̷s̶t̵a̶k̵e̶.̴ _

_ He… He will heal what He’s hurt _

_ You are w̸e̸a̴k̸.̴ _

Dream shakes his head and takes a deep breath. 

_ He can do this. _

_ You will fail them again and a̴g̵a̶i̵n̸ ̷a̵n̸d̷ ̷a̶g̷a̴i̶n̸.  _

_ That’s ̵a̸l̴l̴ ̴y̸o̷u̶’̵r̸e̵ good at _ **_, failing._ **

__ “Dream?” 

He turns around, flinching back a bit as he noticed how George and Sapnap had snuck up on him without him noticing. 

_ They hate you- _

“Hi.” he clears his throat “Hello.”

Sapnap was looking at him with narrowed eyes and his arms crossed, not exactly glaring but Dream still shifted at the intense gaze. George elbowed  their- his friend and sighed when the other squawked. The shorter male looked at their ex-friend.

_ But was Dream ever their ex-friend? Considering their real friend was here and the one they’ve been talking to is a fake.  _

“Hey Dream,” George started awkwardly. “What um- What are you doing?” he looks behind Dream to see a small basket with weeds in it

Dream looks behind him at the plants growing “uh… farming. It’s- The plants needed some care.” he dusted his hand clear of the dirt that clung to them “Um… you want something?”

“Yeah. We-We want to talk to you.” George bites his lip nervously “Is- Can we? Talk, I mean.” 

Dream nods even if his body wants to be anywhere but there at the moment. “Uh, yeah sure. What is it?” 

“I-” George started but found his voice failing him and after a few seconds of awkward staring and Sapnap avoiding looking at either of them, George sighed and lifted his hands to pass under his goggles and rub at his eyes “God why is this so hard.”

“George?” Dream asks voice hesitant as if saying his name would spook him 

“I missed you.” George is blunt

And Dream stills, shock, confusion, and terrifying hope battle in his chest. 

“You know we were the- The Dream Team.” and the other’s voice wavers, “We would do everything together, we were the first here.” 

And Dream remembered them. Remembered when they fished at the path outside of the Community House. Remembered when George and he traveled to the Nether and he had to sit down due to his laughter because George had thrown himself without care and the screech of his friend panicking made him laugh harder. Remembers when he remodeled the Community House as Sapnap and George fought, the youngest of the three screaming ‘Dad!’ when George had hit him with an arrow and he pretended to sound like a disappointed parent. 

“And then the- the discs with Ponks lemon tree and then L’Manburg. I mean we fought together!” George continues, his voiced lace with far away nostalgia, “What happened? What happened to us…?”

And Dream felt lost, for he had no answer. What did happen? 

“I’ll tell you what happened.” They both look to Sapnap who looked at them with a certain pain in his eyes “You two grew distant. Dream started to distance himself because of L’manburg what with everything with Schlatt and George you barely were there too. I would wait for you two to get home just so we could hang out and talk like we used to, but instead you two didn’t even look at each other.” Sapnap bit out 

“I- I didn’t want to worry you. I was so worried about the server and everything else I… And after the war, I realized that I was- I was ruthless Sapnap.” Dream brought a hand to his arm squeezing a bit “I was afraid neither would want to hang out anymore, so I- I guess I decided to distance myself. And then everything with the dreamon and the exile I...” he trails off, because what else can he say, he directed his gaze to his shoes

“So what? I burn forests for fun Dream. You’ve seen me get trigger-happy when I get the chance to use fire. You being ruthless didn’t change anything to me.” Sapnap voiced 

“This is different Sapnap. War is different. I should’ve let them have their country but instead I made you all fight. That’s not- That’s not good.” Dream curls as he remembers the words he had said 

_ I wanna see white flags, outside your base, by tomorrow, at dawn, or you are dead! _

_ We have No Mercy! No Mercy for you! _

Someone grabs his hands and he flinches but they hold firm, he looks up to grey eyes, Sapnap giving him a shaky smile “You didn’t make me do anything. Dream, I fought because it was with  **you** . I burned their trees, I shot them down even when you said to stop. I made that choice, not you.” Sapnap looks down “All of us made mistakes, and so did L’Manburg.” there’s a sniffle and Sapnaps shoulders tremble

Dream stays quiet, staring down at his friend with wide eyes as the other leans his head into his chest with a quiet thump, he could feel tears gather

“I had to sit and watch as both of my best friends grew walls and grow apart.” his voice trembles “I was so scared. And then everything with the Dream that wasn’t you.” Sapnap squeezes his hands “I thought we had lost you forever. I thought- I thought you didn’t care.”

“We thought the Dream we knew and loved was gone,” George adds, his own voice small 

And Dream feels the tears escape, “I’m still here… I am so so sorry Sapnap. I promise you I’m still here.” he squeezes at the hands holding his own, and the younger lets go of his hands to wrap him in a hug, “I am so sorry that you had to feel alone like that. I never meant to do that. I never wanted to cause you pain.” 

_ He may be a little cracked around the edges but he was still there.  _

George nodded and he walked to them as well “I’m sorry too. I should’ve realized what it was doing to you. To both of you.”

“Can I just have my friends back?” Sapnap mumbles loud enough for them to hear and Dream smiles down before hugging Sapnap tight

“Of course.”

And George wraps his arms around the both of them. Goggles lifted to his hair as tears streamed down “We are the Dream Team. I wouldn’t want anyone else but you two.”

Sapnap suddenly sobs “G-Good. From-From now on we communicate. No-No more hiding. From now on we talk.” and he hugs Dream tighter, the taller nodding 

“I promise to do better as a friend.”

“Me too” 

And in the embrace, three friends who had strayed from each other find themselves together again. And it will take time to heal from the scars, but together they were always able to take on anything the world threw at them. Now, in the hands of each other the cracks that had formed heal with gold, a beauty within their pain. And even if one has his doubts, even if they all are wary of what comes forth, they can take it on again, but this time together.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloo~~
> 
> We have officially hit double digits woot woot!
> 
> I hope this chapter was fun, Ranboo and DTeam pog. As always I hope these portrayals are accurate, also in terms of The Voice in canon with Ranboo, that don't exist here cause uh... Fuck that XD
> 
> Something that I think we all have suffered from is the C!DTeam fallout in the Canon lore and I'm here to fix that. Boyos should communicate damn it, not distance from each other.
> 
> I love Ranboo and Dream sibling fics. while they aren't related here, I do love them as a dynamic and hope to god we get more of them without any manipulation, please guys I beg. Every time they are in jackbox streams I just gain severe amounts of serotonin. happy happy chemical :)
> 
> I have... so many dynamics to write, I will try to get them all.
> 
> And holy god, the prison visit streams I just hnnnnnnnn my heart. Why sir. 
> 
> With that said-
> 
> Stay safe, stay hydrated, and as always
> 
> Till the next! <3


	11. Reality Isn't Always Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One person's craziness is another person's reality" - Tim Burton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> -manipulation  
> -anxiety 
> 
> The Dreamon isn't nice. 
> 
> Stay safe lovelies, know your limits and stand by them.

After the others had been brought to Dream’s hut, they all mostly spent getting accustomed to living underground and in hiding. Dream spent them on the farm and mostly making the hut more livable for the rest, while he can’t reconstruct it on the outside for various reasons, he has spent the days mostly remodeling the inside as the others gather resources on the surface. 

Dream even after reconciling with some of them has mostly kept himself apart from their group sessions. Although he’s never completely alone since Puffy stays with him most of the time to help and talk. Ranboo has joined them at times, awkward and nervous but Dream never holds it against him. The young ender-hybrid had taken to help Dream as a ‘thank you’ for healing him. Dream always telling him that he didn’t have to, the younger reaffirming how they wanted to. It always left the other thanking the younger. 

George and Sapnap talk with him more along with Bad and Sam, all of them reminiscing about old times where it was just them, the original eight. Punz and Ant had pounced on him to wrap him in a hug, it had scared Dream and he had to take a few moments to calm his racing heart but once the other two had apologized they had joined Sam and Bad when they all decided to sit and talk. 

Techno and Phil also hang out with him sometimes. Dream likes Phil, appreciates his silent company when Puffy and Ranboo decide to go up to the surface, the former asking him if he will be fine. Dream tells her it is nothing new for him. Techno is always a nice company, they fall back into old banter that only the two can do, easy and seamless. Even Purpled, who had decided to stay close Ranboo after the prison heist, had decided to stay close to Dream and talk with him like old times. 

Of course, the tension between some of them hasn’t faded. Dream and Quackity have avoided each other ever since their spout and some have taken to just not talk with the other. Sometimes when he and Wilbur walk past the other, Dream remembers the first days, the betrayal of his simple rules being broken, of words he had taken as a mantle being thrown at him. _They were friends_ . And some part of Dream wants to reconcile, wants to talk and maybe fix things between them. The other side of him is stubborn, wants to take the taller by the shoulders to ask him _why? Why did you do it? What did you gain by calling me a tyrant, a monster._ And when he catches Wilbur’s gaze, the other looking at him with something akin to guilt, Dream feels like crying before he turns his head and walks away. 

Fundy still looks at him warily, Tubbo and Tommy always tense when he’s near, old memories he can see flash through their eyes and he always tries to steer clear as quickly as he can. He understands not wanting to be near the very thing that reminds them of pain. Niki, who has kept to herself after the heist, looks at Tommy with something close to anger and hurt, and rarely talks with anyone else. Although, Eret has made sure she was comfortable, taking her to the surface to enjoy freedom once more, despite the situation they’re in.

All in all, no one has ripped each other’s head and has been somewhat civil, as civil as Tommy can be at least. It should be fine, there is no need to worry. 

Until…

“Isn’t the Dreamon not being here a good thing?” Sapnap asks as Dream paces, eyes glancing out to the window, waiting for something, or rather someone. 

“He always comes at some point, and you told me a whole week has passed when the others were brought here. I may not remember much about how time works but I know for a fact that he should’ve arrived a day ago. That isn’t normal.” Dream stresses as he fiddles with the hem of his sleeves. 

“I still don’t see the problem,” Sapnap says 

Dream sends an exasperated look towards the shorter male “The problem is that he should’ve come yesterday and he didn’t. Which means he could be planning something.”

“Maybe he just forgot?” Puffy says, trying to help the other, Dream laughs bitterly 

“Doubt it.”

“Okay what if we just wait another day, we’ll stay inside and be cautious in case he comes unexpectedly,” Puffy suggest and Dream takes a deep breath 

“Okay, yeah, we can- we can do that.” Dream nods.

One more day, he’s sure D̷r̸e̵a̸m̴ will arrive either in the next few hours or tomorrow morning. 

* * *

  
  


One day goes by, the Dreamon doesn’t arrive, Dream can’t seem to relax from his tense state.

* * *

Two days go by and Dream feels like he might be sick from the anxiety. The others have tried to help, they don’t understand.

* * *

Three days go by and Dream can’t sleep, his mind is filled with worst-case scenarios.

* * *

Four days go by and he’s staring at the far cave wall, bags under his eyes and hair unkempt. He barely listens to Puffy or anyone who’s tried to talk to him. 

* * *

Five days and Dream wakes up in his bed in a cold sweat. Sitting up as he gasps, clutching at his chest as his heart threatens to leave its containment. He reminds himself he is real, that he is in control of his body, reminds himself that he is _Dream_. 

* * *

By the sixth day, Dream looks awful, his hair is barely as put together as it was, bags that make him look more like a corpse, pale and barely able to stomach food. He looks awful in all senses of the word. 

“Dream… maybe you should rest a bit,” Puffy softly says 

“No.” the other sits in front of the window, legs tucked close. “This isn’t supposed to go this way.”  
  
“Why do you care so much if he comes?” Quackity snarks from his spot “Isn’t he the guy we are trying to hide from?” 

“I-” Dream shakes his head “I don’t care. I just… this isn’t something he’d do.” 

The other had never missed a day to come to this place. It’s why Dream learned how to do things between the visits. It was a routine he had grown accustomed to. This isn’t supposed to happen. This isn’t the way their routine goes. 

_But why does it matter? He could’ve forgotten you, that’s good._

This isn’t meant to happen.

_It’s good._

Is it?

“Why are you so worried that he hasn’t come here to see you? Cause let’s be honest, that’s kinda suspicious if you ask me.” Quackity comments 

“By the seas, Quackity can you just shut up?” Puffy snarked at the other

“Well, sorry that I’m thinking of possibilities that aren’t good should they be true. I mean who knows what he’s planning. What if he’s doing something in the Mainland that will destroy it? What if he knows you guys are here and is planning something? What if he’s going around the perimeters of the runes he’s placed and locked all of us here?” his breathing grows shallow as his thoughts start going faster, a million possibilities going through his head “What if he figured out a way to enter the admin room and has access to the console where he can control literally _anything_?” 

“Dream, look at me.” Bad kneels in front of the other and Dream’s eyes lock on his, chest heaving as his hands shake “Breathe, let’s think this through, if something’s done to the Mainland we can work on it after we take it back.”

“But what if we _can’t?_ ” Dream whispers 

“We can. We can do anything if we are together.” Bad smiles, kind and soft “We are the Muffinteers and we aren’t alone, Puffy, Ranboo, Wilbur, all of us will help.”

Dream’s posture relaxes slightly “What if he knows that you guys are here and now you’re stuck here with me…” 

Bad looks outside “We can test that later, in case Dreamon does come in if we try it now.” Dream gnaws at his bottom lip “And hey, you said no one can access the console unless it’s you. He won’t be able to get in even if he tried.”

“He locked me in here… _The_ Admin, who’s to say he won’t find some way…” Dream looks down

“Because I trust in your ability as the Admin. You are the most careful person I know when it comes to this Dream. I mean, you have plans upon plans ready to be executed, you know this better than we do.” Bad squeezes Dream’s knee, giving him a grounding feeling, the panic while not gone completely is lesser 

“...Thanks Bad,” he says softly 

Bad smiles, “Anytime.”

“This does bring a problem, we can’t keep hiding inside waiting for the Dreamon to appear. We might need to find another hiding spot that doesn’t put us or Dream in danger.” Phil comments, fingers over his chin as he has an inquisitive look 

Dream looks at all of them quietly before he takes a deep breath “I-I think I have a solution for that.” They all turn their eyes to him and Dream shifts, he stands and avoids their eyes “Follow me…”

They shot glances at each other before following some more hesitant. They reach Dream’s room and he moves to his shelf and he reaches inside one of the slots, his fingers searching for something before they hear a muffled click. He retracts his hand and suddenly the shelf moved to reveal a ladder that goes down. 

“Watch your step…” Dream warned gently before he went down the ladder, they all slowly descended with him, they reached an empty room, wide and half the size of the hut. 

“This place is good to hide. Why didn’t you show us this earlier?” Tubbo said as he looked at how spacious the room was, the walls were cobble as the floor melted into smooth stone, the middle revealing a circle made by what seemed to be andesite. A switch on the wall beside them that he thinks turned off the light of the room. 

“Because this isn’t the end of it.” Dream walks over to the switch and flips it, the platform near Dream opens and reveals slab stairs that spiral down. “I… may have been doing more these past months you could say.” Dream starts to walk down the stairs, they follow down, no one wanting to say a single thing as Dream only walks in silence. 

The walls change from stone to glass and they all gasp at the sight. They are met with the biggest cave they’ve ever seen, the bottom filled with water as a running waterfall is seen on the farthest wall.

“What the fuck.” Tommy uttered, his eyes wide and the others can’t help but to agree. 

“Welcome to what I call _The Ender_ , the only thing I have close to a ‘home’ you could say.” Dream’s voice snaps them from their awe only to be completely frozen as a hanging base greets their eyes. They are only able to see the back as the stairs turn into a tunnel, the base blending with the cave, only when they reach inside white, purple and dark teal cover the walls. 

“Doing more huh?” Techno says with a soft smirk, Dream smiling a bit 

“This beats Techno’s vault!” Tubbo quips

“Hey, not everyone can make levitating structures, beside if you didn’t notice we were on the surface, a vault in the sky might as well be a big red sign saying ‘look at me’’ He looks at the teen with a blank face 

The room is much bigger than the one they were just in, lanterns hung from the ceiling to emit soft glows, the white of the walls being warmer as the purple and teal blended almost perfectly. 

“This is more of my base than the hut. The hut has been for a while now more of a decoy. I would’ve been down here these past days, but I kinda had visitors and it would be very suspicious if I suddenly disappeared for long periods of time.” Dream said as he ran a hand through the walls he had made, the familiarity of the build wrapping him in a comforting embrace. 

“This cave is huge! I’ve never even seen anything like it before.” Sam said, awe evident in his words. He was standing in front of a wide window that showed a better view of the cave, he could see natural pillars of stone connect as they supported the ceiling, the waterfall glinting as vines that seemed to have small orbs glowed and lit up the place. “How is this even possible?”

“The Elder Gods.” Dream smiles wider “before every new addition to the worlds they give us smaller um… capsules? To add to the servers, just to kinda let the servers get accustomed to the new codes that will be added to it. It’s a precaution so the servers don’t glitch or collapse from the sudden codes. I was really lucky to even find this place.” he moves to stand by Sam’s side eyes staring at the waterfall “Normally when we add these capsules we don’t know _where_ they settle. It’s a way for us to stay mostly blind to what the gods make.” 

“It’s beautiful” Puffy says softly

“It is.” Dream replies, mind lost in the scenery, posture relaxing. 

“Well this does look like a good hiding place” Wilbur’s voice breaks him out of his daze, and he nods 

“The Dreamon doesn’t know this place even exists. He thinks I only have the hut and the upper caves.” he turns to them “So you’ll be safe down here. Well, as long as you stay around this place, same advice applies anywhere really.” 

“This is perfect.” Bad hummed “We can be hidden and start planning to take back the mainland, without fear of being found out.” 

“We still don’t have a way to take them down though… Diamond or netherite doesn’t hurt them.” Niki says softly

Dream looks at how everyone seems to deflate and his hand twitches, fingers brushing over the dagger he keeps on his person for protection. He wants to help, wants to find a way to lift their spirits and give them hope, but how is he the one who has been the reason they got hurt able to.

_We need to try._

Dream thumbs the hilt of his dagger, the feeling of the stone making him feel sure.

_We know a way._

Before he can say anything, the warm glow of the lanterns shift, the orange melting into blue with specks of purple, the others gasped at it. 

“Holy shit! That’s so cool” Tommy smiled at it, but Dream only felt his heart clench 

“...He’s here.” Dream can only murmur 

“Now?!” Fundy exclaims 

“Wait is that why the lanterns changed? How did you do that? How do you know?” George questioned but Dream only shook his head 

“I have to go…” Dream turns to the stairs, but his wrist is grabbed and he jerks his hand by instinct before looking at brown eyes, Puffy looks at him in concern, her finger wrapping tightly around his wrist, they are careful to not hurt him, and he smiles sadly, “I’ll be okay…”

_Liar…_

She lets him go softly, even if her posture screamed to hold on, Ranboo grabbing her hand that grounds her. 

Dream disappears as he goes up, no one follows him. 

* * *

  
  


Dream could feel his heart race even as he wonders why. This shows weakness, and he can’t afford to be weak in front of the other.

_Too late for that..._

“Dream!” D̷r̸e̵a̸m̴ smiled wide, spreading his arms as if he’s going to embrace him “Long time no see.” 

Dream squeezed his arm, they always did this. He was never the first one to talk, not anymore. Dream never really felt like talking when facing him. 

_Where were you? Why are you here now? We had a routine-_

“You look like a mess.” D̷r̸e̵a̸m̴ hums, he leans forward and Dream gets the feeling he’s being inspected. **Examined**. “Is this because I didn’t visit you for a few days?” he pouts 

“No…” He’s never been a good liar

“Dream, I can’t constantly be here for you.” D̷r̸e̵a̸m̴ huffs “I’m busy with the Mainland.”

“You are destroying it.” Because what else can the other be doing. 

“I am making it **better**.” the other smiles “Come now, just say you missed me.” his head tilts to the side

“I-I didn’t.” he says it as firmly as he can. 

“Now now, you don’t have to lie.” D̷r̸e̵a̸m̴ strides forward, hands placed behind his back hidden from sight as his posture stands tall. “I mean have you looked at yourself? You look like a corpse. You aren’t this incompetent Dream.” 

He flinched.

“You can’t even _survive without me_.” his tone drops, smug. 

And Dream’s hands clench into tight fists, nails bite against the skin of his palms. “I can.” his voice is louder than before. 

“Really? Give credit where credit is due Dream,” D̷r̸e̵a̸m̴ leans forward, face nearly touching the barrier. His smile is dark, riddled with memories that freeze his spine and make his shoulders tremble “ **_You wouldn’t even be alive if it weren’t for me._ **”

_You n̵e̴e̶d̶ me._

_You can’t s̵u̷r̸v̴i̸v̶e̵ without me._

Dream runs. 

“Don’t worry, Dream!” he hears his voice follow “You can always count on me! Always.”

The door slams shut as he tries to put more distance between them. His whole body trembles, his breath coming in short gasps as a lump forms in his throat. Slowly he lowers himself, body curling as he leans his forehead against the wood, his hands cover his mouth and his vision blurs as tears land in front of his feet. A quiet keen leaves his throat.

_Y̴o̷u̴’̸r̶e̵ ̸_ **_n̷o̶t̷h̷i̴n̷g̴ ̸w̸i̷t̸h̵o̶u̸t̵ ̶m̴e̶_ ** _.̵_

**_You depend on me to live._ **

Silent sobs shake his frame as the reality he has tried to escape surrounds him once more.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Summary "Hug Dream, need hug." brought to you by S/O
> 
> Chapter 11 POG! I will not lie, I never once in my life thought I would get this far. By the gods am I excited. 
> 
> I have finally introduced The Ender, stupid name really but I actually like it don't @ me. I've been so excited to get to this point, and am so relieved to finally introduce this part of the story.
> 
> How was that manhunt? Lovely wasn't it. Dream's song is also lovely, proud of him for branching out and testing the waters on other types of art. 
> 
> A little info on something that's important to understand.  
> -Vegetation underground such as trees, grass, etc., can be grown by using bonemeal, but the drop rate lowers the more you do that strat. So say you plant a tree undergrown and grow it and then cut the wood. If the drop is like 50% it drops gradually from 1% to 5% the more you do it until it is very very rare you might not even get one eventually. That is on the sapling. 
> 
> -Sunlight is helpful in that, so if you do it in sunlight the drop rate doesn't lower always. real-world things mix with Minecraft things.  
> If you'd like to know about any other world mechanics comment and if I think doesn't go into spoiler territory I will say, if not well I will be a little bit mischievous so be warned ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Stay safe, stay hydrated, and as always
> 
> Till the next <3
> 
> Ps/edit: the ending I have to clear up, Dream and D̷r̸e̵a̸m̴ are not life linked, which is to say that if one dies the other dies, that is not what I mean. I recognize now the meaning that can have so I'm clearing that up. okay, I'll go law down again, back is hurting. Rip back.


	12. What Happened To Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Dream talks with the Dreamon, the rest of the SMP talk in The Ender. 
> 
> Things come to light.

They watched as Dream disappeared. They surveyed their surroundings, the lanterns still gave off their cold hue as the light bounced on the walls. 

“What do we do now?” Niki asked quietly 

“We wait.” Phil answers, he stares out the glass wall to the cave. “That’s all we can do now. Wait.”

“What does the Dreamon even want with Dream?” Puffy suddenly asks, and everyone turns to her “Dream said how he always comes after certain days have passed. Why?” 

“He just does.” George says with a small shrug 

“Okay, but why does it sound like this has been going on for a while?” she asks confused

“...Because it has.” Ranboo’s voice, while low, is heard by all of them, “Think about it. He’s been here for more than half of a year.” he takes out his memory book and flips through pages “I wrote it here. Ever since we arrived the Dreamon has appeared 3 times. And we’ve been here for...?” he trails off

“3 and a half weeks, 4 weeks tops.” Phil comments

“So about a whole month…” Fundy’s ears lower 

They all quiet at that, the passage of time making them think. A month in hiding, a month since they ran from the mainland. A month since they’ve found Dream, the _real_ one. A month since all their worlds were tilted by their axis. A month since they’ve all been together. 

“What happened to us…?” Sam mumbles, voice subdued

_What happened to us?_

  
  
When did fighting become the norm. When did war become their language. When did love turn to discord. When did hate become the new love.

  
  
_What happened to us?_

_  
_ _  
_ “I miss it… ” Purpled whispered to the quiet room. “I miss the days where I didn’t have to fear walking out and think about a battle breaking out. I miss- I miss seeing everyone happy… sharing and being _together_.” his hands raise to grasp at his forearms. He looks down at his shoes as he says this, quietly, as if the words said any louder will dissipate and it all would’ve been a far away dream his mind had made. 

“At least you had memories of peaceful days…” Niki’s voice rings in their ears, Purpled looking up startled at the response. Niki’s gaze is steel, arms straight by her side and back straight, knowing the stares she is receiving. “You heard me. At least you have warm memories of days before everything went to shit. After L’Manburg got independence, we thought that was it, we thought we had peace, when in reality we were just in the calm before the storm.” Niki’s voice got louder 

“You say that as if it’s my fault.” Purpled replied Sam stepping forward and shielding the younger

“It’s not,” Niki agrees. “You’re right, it’s Dream’s fault for the first war and L’Manburg almost ceasing to be our home. It’s Schlatt’s fault for all the pain he caused when L’Manburg became Manburg.” she turns to Tommy, who flinches back slightly at her glare “It’s Tommy’s fault for causing a problem every day and getting us caught in the crossfire of his mistakes.” 

“What the fuck did I do?” Tommy retaliated

“You burned George’s house! Have stolen from us countless times and never even gave them back or said _sorry_ .” Niki took a step forward, pointed a finger at Tommy who clenched his hands into fists. “You’ve dragged us into your messes, leaving _us_ to clean them up for you. You kidnapped Connor with Techno and kept him hostage, you’ve tortured Fundy for information. And when your actions have consequences, you don’t own up and instead leave _us to suffer from your irresponsibility_ ” 

“I don’t-” Tommy starts, but Niki quickly shuts him down

“No! I’m tired of listening to your excuses. I’m tired of you not _listening for_ _once_ and not understanding that your actions have consequences that _hurt people_.” She spat, Tubbo stepping closer to Tommy 

“They’re kids Niki-” Puffy tries to placate, to defend

“He still needs to understand that his actions have _consequences_ . That his irresponsibility _hurts_ people. Saying he’s a child is just a feeble excuse that he’s exempt from accepting _responsibility_.” Niki glares at Puffy “He’s 16 years old, nearly 17 not 10!” her burning gaze turns to Tommy again 

“And why are they the only ones who get to be kids?” Fundy says as he stands next to Niki “I was a teenager when L’Manburg was trying to gain its independence from Dream. Niki, me, and so many others were barely adults when Schlatt won the election. I’ve made mistakes and been held accountable for them, why isn’t Tommy being held accountable for his mistakes?”

“So many of us have had to learn, have had to pay for what we’ve done, and yet they get to go scot free?” Niki says with a hint of hysteria in her voice “That’s not fair. To any of us who’ve had to suffer because of him.”

“Not to mention that stupid war over the discs.” Quackity added, which Niki pointed to in agreement 

“The discs aren’t stupid! They were stolen from me!” Tommy barked, Tubbo keeping Tommy in place

“No they weren’t! You gave them away for L’Manburg’s independence. Willingly!” Fundy yelled back

“Yeah, because we wanted L’Manburg to be free. You’re welcome by the way.” Tommy snarled 

“If you gave them away then they weren’t stolen. So we’ve been dragged into a pointless war for things that aren’t even _yours_ anymore.” Quackity said evenly.

“Well at least I sacrificed something for L’Manburg.” 

“We’ve had to sacrifice things too! Don’t pretend like you’re the only one who had to give up something!” Niki snarls, taking another step forward

“Let’s calm down for a second, I know we all have our issues-” Punz started, hands in front of him in a placating manner  
  


“What issues do you have?! Don’t speak like you know our pain!” Quackity snarls and Sapnap takes a step forward, growling

“Back off!” he snarled “Punz is just trying to help.”

“Well maybe he should just stay quiet since this doesn’t involve him” Quackity crosses his arms   
  
“Actually, it kinda does involve us since L’Manburg was ours. Even before it became L’Manburg” George stepped up and stood beside Sapnap, eyes hidden behind the dim lighting. 

“You denied us independence.” Fundy turned his cold stare at the other “You killed us without mercy.”

“Oh, get off your high horse!” Sapnap was now chest to chest to Fundy, and even though Fundy is taller he stares unflinchingly “That land wasn’t yours to take to begin with! Besides we honestly didn’t care if you _did_ want a country, we only cared because it started under the foundation of a _drug empire_.” he shot a hand out to point at Wilbur “A drug empire that was created by your father over there.”

“Now you’re just making stuff up.” Quackity said incredulously 

“They aren’t.” Purpled spoke up again, this time going to stand where George is. 

The room divides itself more as they continue on, some staying between them, watching as the two divided sides argue. 

“You weren’t there when this happened, but we were” Purpled squared his shoulders “Wilbur was so keen on having his little drug empire. Not only that, but wanted to steal things just so he could _sell_ them at a higher price. Sapnap, Punz, and I had to step in.” 

“Wilbur? Is this true?” Puffy looked to the man, who tensed slightly before sighing 

“It- It was a long time ago.” Wilbur struggles

“That isn’t a ‘no’” Ranboo crossed his arms “Wait, weren't drugs against the rules?”

“It was, technically it still is. You can have potions, just not an excessive, addictive amount.” George explains “but Wilbur,” George turned his head to the taller man “either didn’t get the memo or just didn’t care.”

“I’d say he just didn’t care.” Punz glared “Since he scammed us many times. He even escaped trial and left Tommy to face trial alone.”

“And when we stopped your little empire from growing and spreading, you decided to make a country, under the pretense that _we_ _oppressed you_.” Sapnap said, although he was still looking at Fundy. 

“That didn’t give you the right to blow up and destroy L’Manburg!” Fundy snapped back “You, Dream, George, and Punz didn’t have that right. You could’ve just let us have our independence”

“No, we couldn’t! For fuck’s sake, you guys think your country is ‘noble’ and preaches of ‘freedom ' and ‘equality’” Sapnap pushes Fundy slightly “We couldn’t even enter L’manburg because we were _different from all of you_ . We had to be ‘ _whitelisted’_ in order to be let in.”

“That is true. But it doesn’t give Dream the right to have done that to L’Manburg. He was a tyrant when he chose to blow it up, he should’ve just stayed out of it, and we could’ve dealt with it peacefully.” Quackity rationalized and suddenly he was reeling back, many calling his name. He held a hand to his now bleeding nose and he looked up at Sapnap, who was being held back by Bad since he was thrashing “What the hell?!” his voice thick

“Sapnap, stop it!” Bad hissed, and Sapnap stopped immediately but threw a heated glare at Quackity, chest heaving from short breaths

“Dream didn’t even know what was going on!” Sapnap yelled. “Dream was out of the Mainland adventuring! He only came back earlier than he would’ve because Punz and I had to message him saying it was an _emergency_ .” His teeth were bared in anger. “And when he arrived, he had to find out that Wilbur was making a country that excluded half of the server when it was supposed to be a _united place_.” 

Everyone listened intently, some scared to interfere with an old history. A history that they have been lied to about for the longest time.

“So Dream said no! But the **‘L’Manburgians,** ” he spat with venom, “didn't like that their little country was denied its existence. And then you know _what happens?_ ” his voice dropped in pitch, almost a growl and a whisper in one

“Eret betrays us” Tommy huffs

“I regret betraying my friends” Eret pipes up, white eyes hidden behind glasses “but I will never regret choosing to not fight for L’Manburg. Especially when it was built by lies”

“We fought for our freedom.” Tubbo piped up

“ _We were called tyrants._ ” Sapnap hissed and the room froze. “Dream was framed as a **_villain_** and a **_monster_** and a **_tyrant_** _._ ” his voice cracked at the end, “in a span of a day we had lost half of our friends and my **_own_** _best friend_ was being painted like he was this- this **_monster of a person_** ” his voice trembled 

Those who did not know of the history stared in horror at Sapnap. Phil and Techno looked at Wilbur with something akin to shock. They all could only watch as the blue lighting sparkled over Sapnap’s cheeks as tears fell down his face. 

“And- and maybe that’s why I was able to be fooled by the monster that shared my best friend's face.” His voice grew thick as a lump formed in his throat. “Because somewhere along the line, I had forgotten what I knew about him and started to believe you. Started to believe in the monster you all saw him as and let myself be reeled in by lies.” Bad let go of Sapnap, who hid his face in his hands, shoulders shaking. Bad then turned Sapnap to face him and hugged him.

“We were ruthless when trying to defeat you, we admit that and we’re sorry.” George said, his own voice slightly choked but more composed “Tommy, Tubbo, and Fundy were kids, led into war by Wilbur, an adult.” He took off his goggles, blue and brown eyes staring at Wilbur, who only had an expression filled with guilt. “We may have been older, Punz and I more so than the rest. But we were still young, Sapnap and Dream were still in their teen years, we still _are young_.” 

Punz looks down, eyes screwed shut from old agony “We didn’t deserve to be called tyrants. We didn’t deserve to be called villains.” tears fell down his cheeks. “We didn’t deserve to be called **_monsters_ **.” He opened his eyes and stared at Quackity. “Especially not Dream, who was expected to lead us even for his age.”

“Your children were seen as tragic heroes. _You_ were seen as a tragic hero.” George says hoarsely “We were seen as the villains who you defeated.” 

The room falls into silence. Purpled hugged George as Punz walked forward to grab Sapnap’s hand who still was being hugged by Bad. The two squeezed each other's hands to signify they are together in their sorrow. 

Ranboo held his hands close to his chest, the shock and betrayal he felt _for_ them suffocating him. Sam and Puffy were hiding their mouths behind their hands, horror-filled in their expressions as the information bounces in their heads and makes their ears ring. Ant’s ears were lowered to his head, looking at his friends with sympathy. Techno had turned away from them, arms crossed as he shook his head. Phil’s eyes were hidden by his bucket hat as he stared at the floor. Eret only turned to look out the glass, even as his posture was slumped, shoulders pushed down by weights of emotions. Niki, Quackity, Fundy, Tommy, and Tubbo had differing expressions. Horror, guilt, sadness, confusion, and anger bounced within them. 

“So… so even after Wilbur blew it up, L’Manburg… L’Manburg wasn’t real?” Niki whispered and her voice was so small, like a child trying to hold on to weak hope, to the possibility of a miracle. 

“It could’ve been…” Wilbur says and Niki looks at him with wide eyes “But I messed that up when I failed to be a good person for all of you. I failed you all when I made you fight for a country that pretended to be noble.” He presses his lips together, the corners of his mouth lifting up to form a broken smile. “I realize that now. And I am _sorry_.” He tells Niki sincerely, the other’s face scrunching up and lifting her hands to wipe at the tears that just didn’t want to stop. 

He turned to Fundy, the other’s ears were pinned to his head, twisting his tail in his hands from guilt. His son, who he had neglected in order to chase for a country that destroyed them in the first place. And Wilbur had forgotten he was a father before he was a president. Had missed birthdays and achievements and creations his _son_ had made in favor of caring for a piece of land like it was the only thing that mattered. 

“I am _so sorry,_ my son.” 

Fundy closed his eyes as he took a deep, trembling breath, nodding with all the power he can muster as the pain in his heart lessens. He may not forgive Wilbur fully yet, may still feel bitterness at the images of him being neglected, but Fundy can accept this. Can accept this apology, for he hears the guilt in his _father’s_ voice and that makes him know that he **means it**. 

Wilbur turns to Tommy and Tubbo, two kids he had forced into his schemes and had placed as a front to hide his acts of propaganda behind. Had used them, and he kicked himself for it now. For he had, hadn’t he? Used them as a shield to blame people instead of himself for his mistakes. Had told them that a country was their home and how they needed to sacrifice everything including their lives for it. Had made them lose pillars of support, lose _friends_ in order to be victorious. 

“I am _sorry_ for not guiding you the right way.” 

The two teenagers only gave him smiles, forgiveness came easy for them when it comes to him. And he feels himself dive further into guilt. For he does not deserve it, does not deserve the way they look at him like they still consider him family.

“I forgive you… just don’t do it again, Wilbur” Tubbo says softly. 

“Honestly, some part of me is pissed at you. But I forgive you too.” Tommy nods.

Wilbur turns to Techno, who still has his back to them. “Techno?” He watched the other’s shoulder hitch up slightly. “I’m _sorry_ that when I lost myself in exile I forgot that you were someone who felt too.” He didn’t get a verbal response, but by the way, the other’s head turned slightly to his left, he knew the other listened to his apology.

Wilbur turns to the last people. The people he had vilified in order to push the grandiose ideal of a country in a land that belonged to _everyone_ , not just theirs. Sapnap had long separated from Bad, standing beside George now as they both held hands. Comfort being given through their closeness, a clear showing of their trust to each other. Of their love for the other as a brother. The Badlands members standing behind and around them, a pillar of support. He looks at their faces one by one and remembers all he had known before his thirst for power consumed him, remembers the friends he had once and could’ve had if he had done things differently. 

“ _I am so... so sorry_ . I should’ve never done that to you. To **_any_ ** of you. _”_

George and Sapnap look at him, and as he watches their shoulders loosen, he can see the weight his actions had caused them to carry. Could see the long days and months and years of pain by his words dropping to the floor. The overwhelming relief of finally getting the closure, the confirmation of knowing that what they’ve been told is _false_. And the pain of memories still remains, but slowly dissolves into a sense of serenity. And for the first time, they feel a weight in their heart lift.

Sapnap through hoarse chords “ _Thank you._ But you owe Dream an apology too…” 

“I know. I promise to you, **_I will._ **” Wilbur says sincerely and they both nod. 

* * *

  
  


They all rest on the floor of the room. Eret, Ranboo, Sam, Phil, and Techno close to the glass wall as they look to the cave walls of the capsule. Puffy and Purpled talked softly as Punz, Sapnap and George joined in a few times. Bad sat near Ant both playing little games that kept them entertained. Niki and Fundy leaned on each other, both their breaths even. Wilbur leaned against the wall, head tilted back as he watched the blue and purple flames dance, Tommy and Tubbo chatting by his side.

Wilbur startled when the blue flames suddenly turned to warm yellows and orange. “They changed.” He said loud enough for everyone to hear, “they’re back to normal now.” 

“Does that mean he left?” Ant asked. 

“Yes.” They all snap their gaze to Dream, who was on the tunnel heading towards them now. “He’s gone for now.”

“You’re okay!” Puffy smiles relieved before it dimmed slightly “What did he want?”

Dream shook his head as he waved the question away with his hand “Well, from what I can assume he’s doing something to the Mainland.” He rubs at his jaw “So he won't be coming as constantly as he used to be, although now it’s surprise visits unless he does a pattern that I manage to catch.” 

“So we have to be careful when going out” Punz deducts, causing Dream to nod.

“Your face looks cleaner,” Eret tilts their head. 

Dream startles before he clears his throat “Yeah- yeah I washed it before coming down, felt dirty so I cleaned off the dirt and stuff.” He smiled a bit, “anyway, I’m pretty tired and I’m sure you all are too.”

They all shoot glances at each other, Puffy nods “Yeap, you could say that.”

“...Right.” Dream drags the vowel a little longer as he looks at them with slight skepticism. He shakes his head “So how about I show you the rest of _The Ender_ tomorrow, that way we can rest and I can answer all your questions with a brain more awake than the one I have now.”

“Sounds good.” Bad hums.

* * *

  
  


Dream laid in his bed awake. Curled on his side he stared at the wall numbly. 

**_Y̴o̶u̸ depend ̷o̴n̵ ̷me ̴t̸o̵ ̸l̶i̸v̶e._ **

He gripped his sheets tighter. The words swirling in his head like a mock version of music. Making him stay in the never ending loop of hearing the same lyrics in his head with no end. 

They aren’t tied to any soul bond that may exist. D̷r̸e̵a̸m̴ and he aren’t like Skeppy and Bad, two souls connected that can perish the moment the other does. He knows this for he has respawned before in his hut. And if they were linked, the Dreamon wouldn’t be letting him have a free range of caves. Dream hugs himself at the mere idea of being more caged than he is now should they _had_ been linked by life source.

Still, the words stay in his mind. Taunt him and drag painful memories from the dark subconscious of his mind where he had tried to lock them away. In his heart, Dream knows he can live without the other. He _can_. Has been known to survive for hours while being hunted by his friends for sport. But circumstances can change the course, a sudden disadvantage can be game over. He doesn’t want to think about that, and he doesn’t, pushes back at the memories with the double of strength and keeps them there. 

His eyes flicker to the ceiling of his hut.

_I made that._

To the stone and iron weapons on the hangers by his door.

_I made that._

He feels the soft wool of his sheets.

_I made this._

He remembers the bread he had baked a few days ago.

_I did that._

He remembers the walls of _The Ender._

_I don’t need you._

Remembers the days he has spent caving.

_I can survive._

The fights he’s had against mobs.

_I_ ** _don’t_** _need you._

His farm.

_I don't._

His oak tree.

_I don’t._

His sheets.

_I don’t…_

His clothes.

_I don’t._

His weapons.

_I don’t._

His fingers reach for the necklace he does not take off. Feels the small stone rub against his fingers and he closes his eyes, the dark abyss dragging him in.

**_I don’t._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_…….Right?_ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!!
> 
> Man, what a perfect day to give angst amirite? ;)
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was really fun to write if a little challenging.
> 
> Ah, history~ The most important subject in our lives so we don't forget our origins, yet so easily changed by those who write it. 
> 
> I really wanted to show the side of the SMP that was mostly villanized in the first arc. While still showcasing that the others were affected as well. I do see that I kinda derailed from Niki (I think) so, sorry if it seems that I shrugged away her own trauma, that's not my intention. 
> 
> Wilbur, Sapnap, Punz, Niki, and George play a huge role in this chapter. And I have so many favorite lines from them.
> 
> I never really liked the idea of Wilbur dying, for he has a lot to make up for (in my opinion). I'm so happy that I finally was able to give you guys Wilbur. I know he has been a pretty background character for a while but I just didn't know how to fully add him in the previous chapters. But I took the opportunity here and I'm really happy he got his moment in the spotlight. (Even if it was to apologize and admit to his mistakes)
> 
> I will not specify ages in the first war cause the timeline is a headache so I hope my way of being vague but still somewhat hinting gives you guys enough idea. I also hope that this chapter helped clear up the ending of the last one. I know my way of wording made it seem like they were soul-linked when in reality it's something that I consider much worse. 
> 
> Dependency doesn't have to be a magical soul bond, and I'm sorry I made it seem like that way. Hope this clears it up and still is interesting. The next chapters are probably gonna be the most fun to rite since I'm gonna start moving things more and more.
> 
> This not got long whoops
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome, comments as well (don't be afraid to rant about the characters or just info dump, I find it very endearing that you even want to do so in my fic) 
> 
> Stay safe, stay hydrated, and as always 
> 
> Till the next!


	13. The Ender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tour, a plan, a thought.

“Dream?” 

Dream startled out of his state, lifting his gaze up to look at Ranboo who focused his gaze on his nose than his eyes. 

“Sorry, you just- you seemed- you looked like you were stuck in some memory.” Ranboo shifted on the balls of his feet, fiddling with his fingers. “Is… Is everything okay?”

Dream only watched Ranboo for a few seconds, mind slow before it started again. He shook his head clear of the thoughts that ran through them. “Yeah, I’m okay just-” he looks back down to his farm “Just making sure the plants are all growing nicely.” he gives Ranboo a smile. 

The other’s eyes narrow slightly “Okay… Are you sure?” he asks again. 

“Yeap” Dream nods “Are the others awake?” 

Ranboo nods “Mhm, I think we are ready. Thank you for leaving us breakfast again, it must be a hassle to make so much food in the morning, especially if you have a limited stock.” 

Dream shakes his head walking to stand beside Ranboo, they both start to head towards the hut “It’s fine. You guys need food, I’m happy to provide.” 

Ranboo makes a sound close to a hum “Still, maybe we can help with the load and stuff.” he lifts his fingers to tap at his arm “You can’t go to the surface but we can, maybe we can bring animals or something like that.” 

“If you want, but you might need to get Phil to do the cuts for the meat… I remember part of it but I’m more experienced with the pork cuts.” Dream grimaces “And I’m not too keen on making Techno eat his brethren.” 

Ranboo winced at that “Yeah…” He dragged the word “Probably not the best choice of meat.”

Dream laughs a bit at that “I’m sure you’ll figure something out to help one way or another.” He turns his head to smile at the other. “I know you will. Since you’re so determined to help out.” 

Ranboo averts his gaze but smiles nonetheless “Just trying to help.” 

Dream’s gaze softens, grateful “You know you don’t have to.”

Ranboo throws a glance at him, and Dream switches his gaze to the other’s nose “I want to. We want to.” 

Dream turned his head towards the hut, both of them walking silently after that. Behind them, the wheat swaying gently, almost tauntingly.

Ì̷̺̓ ̷͈̀̌d̷͇̈́̈ǫ̴͑n̵̰̟̍'̸̭̍̍t̵͔̎ **d̶o̸**

* * *

They found themselves in the main room again of _The Ender_. The flame was brighter, Dream feeding the lanterns more fuel. 

“You’ve already seen this place, but for the sake of it, this is the main entrance to the rest of it.” He walked to the opposite wall and pulled on a string where suddenly an entranced open by rolling itself upwards. “The more interesting stuff you could say is past this point.”

They all follow Dream. The lanterns were less in quantity than in the first room, two were on the walls, but the majority of the light was given by shroom lights. The same colors were placed all around. Purples, teal , and white trailed the walls. There was another glass wall, looking out to the cave where they could see the waterfall at a better view. 

“This connects everything.” Dream stops in front of an open wall that leads into a room. “This room is where I keep the rest of my ores. I don’t use them unless it is absolutely necessary. An emergency stash I guess they could be called. Along with any other material that is hard for me to grab. Such as wood, wool, so on and so forth” 

He points to the entrance 5 blocks away “That room connects with this one, it just has most of the furnaces, crafting benches, my looming station for the wool. The interior wall is mostly opened so the rooms connect and I don't have to walk back and forth.”

“How long have you had this place?” Sam asks as he peers inside the room. 

“A while.” Dream scratches at his neck as he thinks “I can’t say a specific time… Yeah, a while.” he shrugs. 

“And this is as big as the caves are?” Phil asks, looking out the glass, eyes trying to take in every side of the cave.

Dream shakes his head, going to stand beside Phil “No. This is just a capsule. Meaning this is relatively much smaller than what _could_ come.”

“Caving will change drastically.” Techno comments “And much more dangerous, the distance between the ceiling and the ground is much farther.”

They all make various sounds of agreement. Dream turns back to them and gestures to them to follow again “Hope you aren’t thinking this is the end of it.” They walk further in and they reach a wide open room. There were three armor stands, all with iron armor that was damaged, the armor stands themselves having marks from weapons. A punching bag hung from the ceiling, leather worn and clearly fairly used. “This is, as you’ve probably guessed, the practice room.”

“Well now we have to duel one day.” Techno looks at Dream who smiles.

“Gotta pass the time somehow right?” Dream lifts his shoulders “Not as exciting of a room but well it’s something. The next room is much better though.” They all walk towards the other room, the sound of rushing water reaching their ears. 

They are met with the start of a waterfall and a gateway. Moss and vines coat the walls, the vines wrapping up and falling down. Golden orbs woven into them that seem to be the source of light. The moss had what seemed to be 2 small trees with pink and lilac flowers woven in their leaves. 

“This is like, if you took a part of the flower valley and put it in a cave, but prettier.” Phil looked at the hanging vines.

“Mhm. In all honesty, this place is _extremely_ out of place from the rest of the cave. I don’t think this was meant to be here but this is a capsule,” Dream says. He lifts a hand to pass over the vines, “You can never be sure what the Elder Gods are thinking.”

Phil tilts his head to the side, making a sound that conveys ‘yeah, that’s true’, agreeing to the sentiment. 

“What even is this place?” Puffy’s awe spills through her words. 

“This is the way to go to the caves below.” Dream walks to stand near the gate where the water goes below it. “I place a boat all the way back and when I start to go towards the gate, there’s a tripwire that will essentially open the gate so I go through and down.”

“So like a water slide?” Tubbo is looking at the water, a small glint in his eye that only makes Ranboo place a hand on the shorter’s shoulder to keep him still. 

Dream nods, “Exactly.” 

“I know that glint in your eye Tubbo, no, you aren’t using the water slide.” Wilbur piped up from Tommy’s side, holding the teen by the shoulder as well. 

“Aww…” Tubbo pouts, Ranboo patting him on the shoulder. “Another time then. We have to go mining anyway.”

Dream grimaces “Well- I suggest when you do want to go down tell me, the cave is big and you can get lost if you don’t know where to go.” He turns to look out the gate, none of them able to see the pensive expression. “And it’s much more dangerous than any other caves, I know some routes you can take to go mining. Just to avoid potential danger.” 

Everyone nods except Techno who narrows his eyes, looking at Dream’s back as if trying to read him. Dream turns back to them, shoulders being set back and loose. “That’s basically it.”

“Well, it’s certainly bigger than the hut.” Sam looks at the moss.

“And you're 100% sure that the Dreamon doesn’t know this place exists?” Punz asked.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Dream affirms. 

“Well, that takes care of a base problem.” Ant hums, ears twitching at the sound of the water, “We can go to these caves as well as search other caves to grab supplies.”

Fundy’s tail sways as he tilts his head in thought. “The main problem is how we are gonna take down the collection. Netherite and by extent diamonds don't even make a good enough effect.”

“What else can we do then? Enchanted netherite armor can only protect us for so long and netherite weapons can hold them back but doesn’t do anything to harm them. They are basically invincible.” Eret shakes his head in slight dismay.

All of them fall silent. Minds trying to find possible alternatives to take on the beings that have taken over their home. 

“I have a hypothesis” Dream’s voice makes them all turn and listen. His hand is on his holster, fingers gently rubbing at the hilt of his dagger. “I-I’m not sure it’s enough to _kill_ them, but I do know that it _hurts_ them.”

“What are you talking about?” George asks.

Dream reaches for the dagger on its sheath. Most of them tense slightly, but he is keeping his movement slow and careful. The dagger hums with enchantments. The swirling blue of diamond being infused with netherite makes it seem that much more delicate. What catches their interest though is the purple stone on the hilt. Swirling black imitates the look of strings holding it to the hilt. The purple of the stone glows starkly, and when Dream’s fingers brush over it, a soft chiming sound reaches their ears.

“This stone here is called _Amethyst_.” Dream starts, “You may have seen it on the walls outside of the hut. This is what helps me know when the Dreamon is near.”

“So, you like weird stones now. How’s that gonna help us?” Tommy quips.

“The Dreamon avoids them.” All of them perked up at that. “Long time ago when I first found the upper cave, he had been chasing me. We fought, and at one point I had grabbed a loose amethyst and jabbed it into his hand.” Dream pockets the dagger. “I remember that he recoiled back. At the time I didn’t know why, but when I went further in the cave he didn’t follow me.” He fiddled with the cord around his neck. “I don’t know if you have noticed, but the runes? They are just outside the radius of the stones. I know it hurts him since he recoiled back when it touched him, and putting a barrier where he doesn’t have to be around them or near them definitely raises some ideas.”

“You’re saying we have a chance?” Sapnap asks, hope clear in his voice.

Dream nods. 

“Then all we need to do is find out if it’s enough to kill the bastards!” Tommy yells in excitement. 

Great.

* * *

“Phil, can I talk to you?” Wilbur points to the entrance towards the practice room. “Alone.” 

“Sure.” Phil stands from where he was sitting.

Once they both are in the practice room away from everyone else, Phil crosses his arms. “So, what do you wanna talk about?”

Wilbur gnaws at his lip, uncertainty in his expression, and he turns to look at the dummies. “How-” His words get caught on his throat, he sighs and turns to Phil. “How do I fix everything I’ve done?” 

Phil only watches as his son struggles with the words.

“How do I- What can I do to make things right for the person I villainized?” Wilburs shoulders slumped.

“You want my honest answer?” Phil tilted his head, he watched as Wilbur nodded. “Ask him.”

Wilbur looks at Phil with a conflicted expression, “How? Every time we pass by each other or I even get near him, he leaves.” 

“What do you expect, Wilbur? For Dream to suddenly turn to you like whatever history you had didn’t happen? Life doesn’t work that way.” Phil looks at Wilbur with a sad expression. “You have to talk to him, apologize. Let him decide what he needs from you in order to forgive you. And that’s _if_ he wants to forgive you.”

Wilbur looks down, plays with the hem of his sweater. “You’re pissed at me…”

Phil sighs “No. I’m not.” He walks towards Will, places his hands over the other’s shoulders and squeezes them gently. “I will admit I am disappointed in you. You made a mistake and ran from the consequences for so long.”

“I’m sorry, Phil…” Wilbur says dejectedly.

“But.” Phil leans forward to catch his son's eyes. “I can see that you regret everything you’ve done that has caused harm. I can see how you’re trying to amend things. I am proud of you, for you are actively trying to better yourself in order to never make the same mistakes again.”

“Will it be enough?” Wilbur asks.

“That’s for you to find out, and for them to consider.” Phil tells the other, and while it is the truth he gives Wilbur a small gentle smile. 

* * *

Time passed. During the days after Dream showed them _The Ender_ they took to start grabbing supplies. Some would go to the surface and search for trees, cutting them down and pocketing the wood as they replanted saplings in the exact spot so nothing looked out of place. Others took to caving, Dream showing them some of the routes of the capsule and being their guide to avoiding precarious areas. Ranboo and Phil decided to make a farm out on the surface, although they were cautious on where to build it as they didn’t want to risk it being found. They had found various sheep and cows on a clearing. The sheep were used for their wool for more blankets and clothing, while the cows were bred and slaughtered. 

Eventually, it isn’t long before the Dreamon comes again. 

Dream was sorting through his chest beside the hut when he felt his dagger chime along with the amethyst on the walls. He closed the chest and reached down to his thigh, once he felt the familiar weapon situated on its sheath he walked to his normal spot whenever the Dreamon came to visit. He was more put together than the last time the other visited. Long hair was clean and braided, pulled back into a messy bun. Loose strands only working to add to the hairstyle. He thanked Puffy for that one. 

“Dreamie!” The same voice calls. “I see you’re more well put together. How-” 

“I don’t need you.” Dream interrupts. D̶r̷e̷a̷m̶ frowns, whether because Dream interrupted him or the sentence bothered him he wasn’t sure. Perhaps even both. “I **don’t** ”

D̶r̷e̷a̷m̶ sighs, whatever cheery mood he had dissipated. “We’ve been over this, Dreamie. You can’t live without me.”

“Yes, I can.” Dream said firmly, and D̶r̷e̷a̷m̶ only tilted his head down. He knows the other is looking at him through the mask, yet he does not back down. “You- I built the hut, not you. I made these clothes, not you. I go caving, I make my food, all of these things that keep me alive, I do them, not **you**.” 

There is only silence pressing on his shoulders as the mask hides whatever expression the Dreamon holds. 

“Is that so?” D̶r̷e̷a̷m̶ leans forward. “If that is true then where did you get the wool?”

Dream’s eyes narrow in confusion, “I did-”

“No, I did.” D̶r̷e̷a̷m̶ cuts firmly. “I was the one who killed sheep and brought you their wool.”

“No-”

“I was the one who brought you wood and the sapling.” D̶r̷e̷a̷m̶ continued.

“That’s not-”

“Your weapons? If it weren’t for me you wouldn’t have had-” D̶r̷e̷a̷m̶ jerked to the side with a hiss. His hand reaches for the dagger in his shoulder, and there’s a growl as he yanks it off and throws it to the far wall near the entrance. 

Dream still has his arm extended, hand stuck in its form after he released the dagger, anger in his eyes. “I made that dagger. _Not you_ .”

  
  
D̶r̷e̷a̷m̶ breathed harshly through his nose, hand stemming the flow of the blood that seeped through his fingers. Dream lowered his arm and stared defiantly at the other. “I taught myself how to fight, how to throw. I **can** survive without you.” He tilts his head, eyes the wound that doesn’t seem to be healing. “And it seems you aren’t as infallible as you think you are.”

“I see how it is. Fine. Have fun living without your little dagger.” D̶r̷e̷a̷m̶ turned away, blood dripping from his arm to the floor. Dream watched, his heart racing even as he stood firm in confidence. D̶r̷e̷a̷m̶ stopped before the doors, turns his head to look at the dagger before throwing a glance back at him. “Oh, and Dream? I won’t forget this little stunt of yours.” 

Then he was gone. Dream breathed, felt himself feel lighter than he has in a while. He looks at the dark blood that had dripped to the cavern floor and he smiles. Sometimes things do go as planned.

* * *

_“First we should check if it actually harms them to leave a_ **_mark_ ** _.” Quackity says from the back._

_“How do we do that?” Fundy tilted his head._

_“One of us should jump the Dreamon the next time he comes here with that guy’s fancy dagger.” Quackity points to the dagger on Dream’s hip._

_“That would mean exposing ourselves, though.” Purpled shook his head._

_“Well do you have a better idea?” Quackity turned to Purpled, who pursed his lips._

_“Purpled is right, it’s too risky. He would probably be more equipped than whoever decides to jump him.” Sam points out._

_“Then a bunch of us jump him, and someone holding the dagger can stab him.” Fundy_

_“He might grab one of us and put us in the way of the dagger.” Niki says._

_“Why do I feel like everyone is against me right now?” Quackity throws his arms up before crossing them over his chest._

_“It’s not that we are against you, we are just trying to find the optimal solution without having to put anyone in danger.” Bad says calmly._

_“Going back to Purpled’s point, it would expose us. Especially considering we are staying with Dream in his base.” Puffy assess._

_“Which would then put Dream in danger, the Dreamon will basically know that he is hiding us. He could change the runes and lock all of us here.” Ranboo adds to Puffy’s points._

_“Which would then make going to the surface impossible.” Phil says more to himself than to the room._

_“So we’re back to square one…” Tubbo mumbles, dejected._

_“...Not exactly.” Dream speaks up after watching them all try to make a plan. “We just need to harm him, right? Make sure to leave a mark.” Techno could see the cogs turning in Dream’s head._

_“What are you thinking?” Techno prompts._

_“I can throw my dagger at him. I’ve been practicing my throw since my sword at the time was close to breaking.” Techno glances to Dream’s finger where they caress the weapon. “I don’t think I’ll be able to land a fatal hit since his reflexes may as well be as good as mine, but I’m confident in at least hitting his shoulder or something.”_

_“And he can’t get near you. Unless he plans crossing the barrier and getting near the amethyst’s radius.” Wilbur tilts his head as he thinks._

_“Mhm.” Dream hums._

_“So once we know for sure if these amethyst work, we need to start finding them, right?” Sapnap says._

_“We’ll deal with that after we know.” Wilbur answers._

_“I guess all we need to do now is wait.” Ant plays with his tail, twisting it over his hands._

* * *

“This is perfect. Now that we know for certain that amethyst harms them we have a chance at fighting them.” Tubbo smiles bright.

“Finally, a way to stab the bastards.” Tommy grins.  
  
“All we need now is to find amethyst, right? Or do you have some lying around Dream?” Purpled asks. 

“I do have some, although it’s not enough for all of us. Not even for 2 people. We need weapons and considering all of us are good in different areas we need amethyst for arrows, swords and axes.” Dream answers, a hand to his chin as he goes through the list in his head. 

“So, we need to go looking for more then.” Puffy deducts. “Great, do you know where we can find them?”

“Not specifically. But I do have an idea where some of them might be.” Dream turns stern gaze towards Puffy. “But no way any of you are going.”

“What? Why?” Sapnap exclaims. 

“Because, if I’m correct, the place where they are located goes through a dangerous area. Only I know how to go through it, I’m not risking any of you getting hurt.” Dream shakes his head, standing firm in his statement. 

“One of us should at least go with you for backup.” Ranboo suggests.

“I’ll go.” Techno pipes up, Dream turned a semi-betrayed expression towards him. Techno only looks with a blank expression, undeterred. “I’m one of the best fighters here, and know how to get out of tricky situations.” He jerks his head slightly, “We’ve already gone caving once.”

“This is different. It’s- It’s not like normal caving. We need to go through water and narrow spaces and at one point be really, really silent.” Dream makes a sound between a whine and a groan, trying to make them understand the dangers.

“Then I’ll follow your lead, but you aren’t going alone. Either let me go with you, or you’ll have a bigger party following your back.” Techno crosses his arms, staring at Dream with an expression that challenges the other to make his choice. Dream bite his lips, weighing the options over his head before sighing in defeat.

“Fine… But _no one_ will follow us when we go. Going to where we are is not a joke, one mistake and the chances of coming out in one piece is slim.” Dream looks at all the others, and his eyes are firm, an Admin giving a command. They all nod and make varying noises of agreement. His expression softens. “Good…”

“Here you go, Dream.” Eret calls, and Dream turns to the other. Their hand is extended towards him, his dagger sitting on their palm as they offer it back to him. He takes it from Eret, smiling in gratitude as his fingers graze over the familiar edges and engravings.

“Thank you, Eret.” Dream says, sincerity in his voice as he brings the dagger close to his chest before putting it safely on its sheath, right where it belongs. Eret smiles, and nods. “Right, I just remembered, there is one more place that I forgot to show you all.” 

Dream takes them to the room where he kept all his storage. He goes to the purple wall and pulls on what they can guess as a string, and part of the wall opens much like he had shown them before, a room coming into view. “In order to make my dagger I need some practice at forging. Amethyst are not as easy to embellish in weapons so it took a while to get it right.” They looked inside the room.

A large furnace sat at one of the corners, a long table placed beside it, tools of iron laying on it. At the end of the table was a cauldron filled with water. At the other wall to their left was another table, this time a chair situated in front of it, a lantern is placed to the side, as well as some books and a quill, an iron sword forgotten with unfinished engravings on the blade. The middle wall holding a rack where the tools presumably go. Above the rack is a mount where a diamond axe lay carefully.

“Luckily, nights of countless tries and couple mistakes make the effort worth it. I can embellish all the things we need, I just need the amethyst, the weapons, and I’ll do the rest.” Dream enters the room to open the chest under the table close to the chair. He takes out a bundle of amethyst crystals wrapped together by string, the movement causing it to chime. “This is how they normally come. These were up top before I had made the hut. I had more but I had used those for practice..” He places them back in the chest.

“Then that seals it. We finally have a chance at getting back the mainland and defeating all those fuckers once and for all.” Tommy cheers. 

All of them smile. It seems things are finally looking up for them all.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alooo!!
> 
> The Amethyst has been introduced!!!! POG I cannot express, the journey I had for me to finally introduce the amethyst's importance. 
> 
> As you may have noticed by now, I'm using a LOT of 1.17 ideas and mechanics and twisting them to my favor. Because of this some of you have been able to decipher a few things ;)
> 
> Ever since we only found out that the amethyst was only useful for the spyglass, I was disappointed. So, I basically crafted this whole AU to do them justice and make them important to my story. And also writing about Dream and the SMP score for me. Gosh, it feels like I've been gone for a month when realistically it's been a week.
> 
> Normally I have more to say but my mind is blank... ah well, I'll probably talk in the comments anyways XD
> 
> I REMEMBERED (edit) If I decide to make a discord where I can interact with all of you and we can talk about The Missing and other fics you've read of mine (if you have but it'll mostly be about this book since well, you're here and not at the others XD. Would all of you be interested in joining it? I'm only considering if plenty of people agree to it, cause I don't want to make a discord for it to flop. It's not super concrete, it's just an idea, but idk, maybe it'll happen.
> 
> with all that said
> 
> Stay safe, stay hydrated, and as always...
> 
> Till the next! <3


	14. A Reminder And An Apology.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sincere apology has three parts:  
> I'm sorry.  
> It's my fault.  
> What can I do to make it right?
> 
> \- Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter: 
> 
> -kinda grotesque imagery in the second part of the chapter.  
> It's not too gore-like/grotesque but I'll still warn just in case. 
> 
> Enjoy! ^-^

It had been a few days now that Dream had thrown his dagger at the other. In the back of his head his mind screams that this will have consequences, but Dream won’t say that he regrets it. He would probably tell you of the sick twisted glee when the dagger had sunk into the other’s shoulder. Will tell you how for once, between the two of them, it wasn’t the other that managed to catch him off guard. A part of him still feared for what may come, but for now, he will gladly succumb to this win. This small victory after so many losses. 

Today, he and Techno planned to go caving to search for the amethyst. They would’ve gone days earlier, but Dream had put it off until they had the materials to make weapons and armor in order to embellish them with the amethyst. 

_And if anyone noticed how his hands would shake a bit at the idea of going to the deeper caves then no one said a thing._

He was sorting through his inventory, checking he had everything they needed before going out. He looked at his dagger and lamented having to leave it behind for the adventure. The weapon had become a comforting weight on his person after his mask was taken by the Dreamon in order to impersonate him. However, Dream understands the dangers of the deep caverns, so he places the dagger on the shelf with his books. 

He goes down to The Ender after doing a fourth check of his inventory. The sight of the capsules never ceases to amaze him, and while he is excited for when the Elder Gods give them the codes to attach to the servers, Dream has a few minor complaints and would like to have a thorough conversation with said Gods about their decisions in certain matters. 

As he passes the storage, he spots Wilbur coming from the practice room, the taller focused on whatever text he had on his communicator. His steps slow, and he considered going into the storage room to avoid any small interaction they might have. Although, as he considered the options, Wilbur chose in that moment to look up from his communicator. He froze, and Dream shifts on his feet nervously.

“...Hey.” Wilbur says weakly.

Dream grimaces, “Hi.” 

They both fall into an awkward silence. Dream hates it. For once upon a time, they both would have been laughing at jokes made between the two. Once upon a time, a long time ago, they would’ve teased Tommy until the boy’s cheeks were as red as beetroot and spat curses that would make sailors bow their heads in shame. Once upon a time, Wilbur would be poking Tommy telling him ridiculous things to pass on to Dream, who was standing right in front of them trying not to laugh. Once upon a time, they would have known what to say, would’ve danced in a ballroom with so many topics to choose from they would talk until the Sun had disappeared in the horizon. Once upon a time, in a distant memory, they had been friends. 

But a decision here, a written declaration there, and the friendship they shared burned like dry wood. 

“...Right. I- Um. I’m gonna go to-” Dream tries to say, tongue struggling to form coherent words. “Is Techno ready?”

“Uh, he’s currently in the nether with Phil looking for gold to craft some gapples.” Wilbur answers.

Dream nods, gaze shifting to look out the glass wall. “Right then, I’ll be near the waterfall if he asks where I am.” He walks past the other, hoping to escape this situation.

“I’m sorry.” 

Dream stumbles and stops. His mind struggled to comprehend the words that were floating between them. “...what?” He says, voice small and confused. 

“ _I’m sorry._ ” Wilbur repeats, and Dream can’t stop the way his hands tremble, can’t stop the way his breath hitches. “ For L’Manburg, for blaming you when you were just trying to keep the peace. I’m sorry for breaking your rules and for villainizing you when you acted accordingly to them.”

Dream stares at his boots, bites his lip hard, and it brings the taste of iron into his tongue. He takes a deep shuddering breath, and even as his voice cracks he asks, “Why?” 

And when Wilbur doesn’t offer him an answer, Dream turns to face the other. Green glaring into brown as months of pushing down these feelings of hurt and betrayal crawled from the pit he had thrown them into and clawed at his chest. 

“Why now? Why are you apologizing now? Why not after the war was over?” And Dream thinks he’s being a little unfair, but he pushes forward even as Wilbur opens his mouth to say _something_ . “Why not before the war even started? Why not before you had turned half of _my_ friends against me? Why now?” His chest burns. “Why now, when I had spent most of my days wondering if you were right. Why now, after long nights I spent awake fighting with myself, trying to understand what I did that made you label me a monster.” His voice wavers. “Why now, when I had accepted that I’m the monster you all saw me as.” Tears stream down his cheeks, and he flinches when arms wrap around him tightly. He stifled a sob. 

Wilbur’s face was pressed against the side of his head. “I know you have no reason to listen to me.” His voice was clogged with sorrow and guilt. “But listen to me when I say that you are not a monster. I should’ve never, ever said that to you. You didn’t deserve to be narrowed down to this mindless beast who only cared for power. I am so sorry that I hurt you in the worst way I could.” His arms tighten around the blond as Dream makes a sound akin to whimper. “I am sorry that my lust for power and anger at my stupid plan being rejected made me think I had the right to villainize you the way I did.” Dream’s hands lifted to grip at his sweater.

Wilbur closes his eyes, remembers a time where they would hug just like this. A time where scars made by each other weren’t present.

“I’m not asking for forgiveness. I’ll be honest, I understand if you never do forgive me. I was a shitty person and in the end a shitty friend. And if you never want to talk to me again after this, I’m fine with that. But I promise you, and I will swear on music, I swear on the love I have for my friends, **_you are not a monster. You are not a tyrant. You are not evil._ **” 

Dream trembles in Wilbur’s hold, silent sobs being pressed into the taller’s collarbone. 

“I know it will probably take a lot of time to break from the mindset that I had pushed on you. But many of us see you, Dream. **_You_ **. Not a monster, but a person.” Wilbur says softly, hoping that he had at least planted the seed of healing, so when Dream eventually told him to fuck off, the others can help him heal from the damage he had caused. 

“The things you said really hurt me.” Dream’s broken voice reaches his ears. 

“I know…” And he does, for there is no more hiding from the things he’s done.

“And I don’t think I can easily forget all the things you did.” Dream’s arms come up to wrap around him. 

“I am not saying you should.” Wilbur says back softly.

“And a part of me may never be able to forgive you. Perhaps for quite some time.” And he feels Dream move slightly to rest his cheek flat against his chest. “But I am willing to start anew.” Wilbur’s breath hitches in surprise. “I know I probably shouldn’t. And I can think of a few people who would tell me that I'm making a mistake.” Dream took a deep breath. “But I am tired. Tired of… of being alone. In all honesty, I just want- I just want everything to be okay.”

Wilbur bites his lip as tears fall down his eyes, “I don’t deserve it.”

“Maybe, you don’t. But I'm giving you the chance.” Dream says low. 

“Whatever you need. I’ll be here to do everything I can to earn this.” Wilbur feels Dream start to pull away. His arms loosen from the tight hold, lowering to rest at Dream’s elbows. The blond lifts a gentle hand to his face, the pad of his thumbs gently brushing over skin to wipe away the tears. The green on his eyes had lost their anger, and now look at him with a gentleness that he knows he does not deserve but is still receiving. He closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath.

“Okay…” Dream whispers. And they linger just a bit longer, Wilbur bringing his own hands to circle around the other’s small wrist. “Wilbur?” 

He opens his eyes, and Dream’s own orbs convey a fragility similar to glass. And he wants nothing more than to fight himself and the world for making the confidence that once would always be present in those eyes turn into material so fragile if held wrong could break in their hands. 

“Yes?”

“...Don’t make me regret giving you this chance.” Dream’s thumbs stop their small work. “Don’t make me regret giving you the chance to let you in again.” His hands grow limp in Wilbur’s hold, “I don’t know what’ll happen to me if you do.” 

Wilbur shook his head, eyes becoming sincere and he brought Dream’s hands near his heart. “I won’t. I promise.” 

And with that, Dream nods. Wilbur lets go of his wrists and watches Dream turn and walk away toward the waterfall, presumably to wait for Techno like he had planned. Wilbur takes another steadying breath and brings his hands close to his chest, looking to where Dream disappeared.

**_I promise._ **

* * *

They were on a boat going through the flooded caves to where Dream knows would be the entrance to the deeper caves. The further they went, the lighting dimmed until they could barely see, a few glowing vines on the walls lighting the path enough to not crash. 

“Alright, walk me through this again.” Techno said as he looked at the walls. He isn’t one to be afraid when going caving, but something about the way the atmosphere changed made him wary and on edge. 

  
  


**_Down to hell we go._ **

**_This isn’t the Nether, though??_ **

**_EEEEE_ **

**_Oh boy._ **

  
  


Techno rolls his eyes at the voices.

“Right now, I think we are by the edge of the cave I’m talking about. At first, we might just stumble into normal mobs so those will be easy to take down. The further we go in it should start to slope and narrow a bit. That’s when we have to start being more careful since we could get jumped, we won’t have enough space to avoid every onslaught if we are ambushed.” Techno watches as Dream takes a deep breath, his hands relaxing against the oars. 

  
  


**_Dream is sus._ **

**_He’s nervous, have you seen where we are?_ **

**_E_ **

**_Why do we always do this?_ **

“I marked the entrance of where we are supposed to go with a torch. Not many mobs will spawn there so we should be fine on that part. That’s when we have to walk very quietly and make as little to no sound as possible.” They reached a bank and Dream tied the boat to a rock with a leash. Both stepped out of the boat, Dream doing a check-up of his inventory. “As long as we do that, we have nothing to worry about. Just follow my lead and we should be out in no time.”

  
  


**_Quiet and slowly._ **

**_We can do that, right?_ **

**_Techno is an expert at quiet._ **

**_E_ **

  
  


As they walk, neither choose to strike up a conversation. Techno noticing how Dream didn’t particularly feel like speaking either. He’s fine with that, Techno isn’t a person to talk much anyway. They work in tandem when mobs approach them, taking down the threat without breaking a sweat. A familiar pattern falling between the two as they moved forward. Soon, they reach the entrance to the deep. The light of the torches barely lit up the area. Blocks of cobblestone covered the entrance. 

  
  


**_Am I the only one to feel a sense of foreboding?_ **

**_I don’t like this one bit._ **

**_We’ll be fine._ **

**_Is anyone else getting a sense of deja vu?_ **

  
  


Techno had to agree with the last voice. Something about this situation seemed way too familiar. 

“Here we are…” From what he could see Dream’s shoulders were tense. The other’s voice sounding strained and like he wanted to be anywhere but there. 

“If you aren’t comfortable we can go back.” Techno says gently. 

Dream shakes his head “No, we are already this far.” He turns his head to give techno a small smile. “Might as well push forward. I’ll be fine.”

Techno narrowed his eyes at Dream, analyzing him for a bit longer before he sighed. “Okay. I’ll follow you since I have no idea where we are going.”

Dream nods, “This is where we have to be quiet. If you hear something try your best to not make a sound. Even if every fiber in your being screams to just run or lash out at the dark, _don’t_.”

  
  


**_That isn’t concerning at all._ **

**_Sure, guess whatever pops out we’ll just ignore it._ **

**_Absolutely, let’s just not react if whatever happens tries to kill us, no biggie._ **

**_Shush._ **

  
  


“Before we go in. I feel like I have to ask.” Techno starts, and he notices how Dream falters, but he can’t let that stop him. Wherever they are going is clearly dangerous, and Techno doesn’t like going in blind. “What is in there?”

There is a silence as Dream looks at Techno. He doesn’t shirk away, and Dream sighs. 

“There are these _things_ , I think they are called ‘Shulks’.” Dream starts.

“Okay, are they something we can kill?” Techno asks, because if they need to fight he needs to know what this possible mob can do. Its strengths should Dream know them and if it has a weakness. “If so, any weaknesses?”

  
  


**_Blood for the Blood God._ **

**_KillKillKill_ **

**_We don’t even know if it can be killed._ **

**_Not like it matters, Techno can kill anything._ **

  
  


“No, they aren’t killable as far as I know. They are relatively harmless. They work like sensors, a noise attracts them. Do you remember when you fell?” Dream’s hands fiddle with the hem of his sleeves.

  
  


**_Boo, we wanted blood._ **

**_Told you._ **

**_I still think Techno can kill it._ **

**_Trueeee._ **

  
  
“Yes.” Whatever made that screech still makes his ears ring from the memory. “Wait. You’re telling me these ‘Skulks’ made that noise?”

Dream nods. 

  
  


**_Wait what._ **

**_Ditto._ **

**_That thing made that sound and it isn’t even a hostile mob?!_ **

**_Haha_ **

  
  


“When you were talking it must’ve heard you and started to basically send signals to the rest. It-” Dream stumbles, “It kinda sends signals to… mobs. It alerts them.”

Techno nods. “I see why you’re so adamant with stealth then.”

“Yeah. It’s not a good experience…” Dream trails off. “But as I said, as long as we make little noise we should be fine.” 

“Got it.” Techno nods. 

Dream takes a few seconds of looking at the cobblestone before breaking it. He placed the blocks in his inventory and took out some of the golden orbs they had seen in The Ender. The gentle glow working as their torch. Dream turns to glance at Techno, jerking his head towards the dark and lifting a finger to tap at his lips.

‘Stay close’

Techno takes a deep breath before following Dream. 

  
  


**_Here we go…_ **

**_Can we go back?_ **

**_The walls are very tight. We can barely move to the sides._ **

**_EEEEE_ **

**_Why?_ **

**_I E when I’m anxious, okay?_ **

**_Well, E less, please._ **

**_EEE_ **

**_Shouldn’t have told them._ **

  
  


The cave walls were close to them as if they were closing in to trap them. They walked slowly, footsteps quiet against the stone. They could hear the quiet clicks of Skulks, dormant and resting. At one point the dark got too intense. The orb barely did enough to light 2 feet in front of them. 

  
  


**_This is kinda awkward._ **

**_Well, it’s either we stay quiet and live or talk and die._ **

**_I like the living option!_ **

**_They have a point._ **

**_I guess…_ **

**_Why do you sound so disappointed, do you_ ** **want** **_us to die?_ **

**_No! I just think this is awkward._ **

**_Fellas, fellas, you’re both pretty._ **

**_We aren’t fighting._ **

**_I don’t know, it kinda sounded like you were going to._ **

  
  


Techno looked up and saw how the ceiling was just a black void. Ears strained to hear any odd noises. Dream tapped his wrist, he looked towards the other and watched as he pointed forward. He followed, eyes trying to look into the dark. After a few seconds, he could spot a small glow, almost unnoticeable if you weren’t searching for it. He nods, and Dream shuffles forward.

  
  


**_Finally._ **

**_Yay! We’re close._ **

**_Wait, why are you guys saying that?_ **

**_There’s a glowing source, I think that’s where we are supposed to go._ **

**_Yeh yeh._ **

**_Oooh, okay._ **

**_This isn’t too hard._ **

**_I wouldn’t say it had to be hard. We just had to be quiet._ **

  
  


They reach the source. Dream peeking through the gap to see if he can spot anything inside. He leans back and nods at Techno. He pointed to Techno’s pickaxe and then brought up his fists, extended his index fingers and thumbs towards Techno before pulling his hands towards his torso curling his index fingers. 

‘Fast’

Techno nodded, he took his pickaxe as Dream shifted out of the way. He lifted the pickaxe and shot Dream a glance. the other brought his hand up again, this time three fingers high in the air, he lowered one and Techno shifted his gaze to the wall in front of him. 

  
  


**_Let’s count down too!_ **

**_3_ **

**_3_ **

**_3_ **

  
  


From his peripheral, he saw Dream lower a second finger.

  
  


**_2_ **

**_2_ **

**_2_ **

**_2_ **

  
  


He took a deep breath before swinging. The block under his pickaxe cracked and crumbled. As he broke 2 more they heard the clicking noises of the Skulks. Techno swung back and broke the last block as the Skulks’ clicks increased. Dream pushed him inside, he stumbled forward inhaling sharply from the startle. He turned around to see Dream leaning back against the sealed opening he just made. Dream smiled sheepishly at him.

“Sorry…” He whispered. 

Techno huffed, “A little warning would’ve been nice.” He whispered back.

“Not like I could. No talking, remember?” He tilted his head at Techno, and he deadpanned.

“Then what are we doing now?” He raised an eyebrow.

Dream opened his mouth before clicking it shut. He nodded his head to the side, “Touche.” He smiled at Techno and looked at their surroundings. “We made it.”

Techno sighed, shaking his head, and then looked as well. 

  
  


**_Woah!_ **

**_Holy…_ **

**_My words exactly._ **

**_So pretty!_ **

  
  


Purple. That’s all Techno could describe where they are. Purple everywhere. Techno isn’t one to pull out poetry like Wilbur, but he can admit that it’s beautiful. 

Crystals lined the walls in clusters. Pulses of bright purple go in an unrecognized pattern. Soft chiming reaches their ears as the Amethyst have conversations with each other. 

“This is a _Geode_.” Dream says softly, standing besides Techno. 

  
  


**_Geode…_ **

**_Cool name._ **

**_I just want to live here._ **

**_They make music._ **

  
  


“Geode, huh?” Techno says absentmindedly.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Dream smiles at the crystals, shoulders more relaxed than they have been. 

“Yeah, I guess they are.” Techno smiles. “But, sightseeing aside. How do we collect them?”

“As long as you don’t break the base from where they are attached, you’re fine.” Dream kneels down. He opens his inventory and takes out large cut pieces of carpet. “I’ll wrap them in this so when we go back their sounds are muffled.” He explains. 

“Alright, let’s do this.” Techno walked to the first cluster and started to chip away at the base of the amethyst, being careful to not destroy the block below it. 

That’s how they spent their time. Techno would break the amethyst and lent them to Dream who would wrap them in the cut pieces before placing them in his inventory. Once they had taken all the clusters and placed them in their inventory they were ready to leave and return to The Ender.

They took a deep breath as they stood in front of the makeshift wall Dream had made to block the entrance. 

“You ready?” Techno glanced at Dream. 

Dream jerked his head, a nod. “As I’ll ever be.” 

  
  


**_Oh yay, back to darkness we go._ **

**_Can’t we stay here?_ **

**_We gotta get to the others._ **

**_Yeah! We need this so we can defeat the Dreamon._ **

**_Exactly._ **

**_Okay…_ **

  
  


Techno broke the wall, and both stood still for a few seconds, waiting. Dream took a step forward and peeked outside. Once he was sure the coast was clear they both left. 

  
  


**_So far so good._ **

**_SHHH._ **

**_Don’t jinx it!_ **

**_Well, now that you’ve said it we are going to die._ **

**_Oh, stop being so dramatic._ **

**_Yeah, we are fine._ **

Techno noticed how Dream slowed down, he stood beside the other as much as he could with how the walls were. By their feet a couple of bones and a bow lay. They both glanced at each other before Dream straightened his shoulders and started walking again, footsteps slower. 

  
  


**_Was that there before?_ **

**_Nope._ **

**_That was a skeleton right?_ **

**_Mhm, which means that there could be more._ **

**_What do you think killed it?_ **

**_Probably a zombie._ **

  
  


The more they walked, the more remains of mobs passed by them. Both seemed to strain their ears for any sounds. Techno particularly wondering what could’ve made the mobs attack each other. Normally, they could co-exist in the same space, unless one of them accidentally attacked another they would be corralled and slaughtered, and the rest would lose their bloodlust. 

  
  


**_This isn’t normal._ **

**_No shit._ **

**_Well, we don’t have to worry about mobs attacking us at least._ **

**_Yeah._ **

**_Not quite, there could be more._ **

**_We aren’t out of the deep end yet._ **

  
  


Both froze as they heard the Skulks make their clicking sound. They waited, and Techno strained his ears to listen. Faintly, he heard the sound of shuffling. The Skulks clicked again, Techno suddenly felt like he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Suddenly, they flinched as a zombie fell in front of them, crashing against the floor with its head bashed in. Dream pressed them to the walls and lowered them to the floor to crouch, his hand grips Techno’s arm tightly. He turns his head to Dream, only to spot blue flash in the darkness. 

Suddenly, the zombie’s corpse is trampled and dissipates into smoke. 

  
  


**_What the hell is that?!_ **

**_Nononononono_ **

**_We are going to die!_ **

**_Calm down!_ **

  
  


Blue flashed in the beast’s chest, ribs opened and protruding out. A blue heart beats slowly as the beast walked. It huffed and turned its head side to side. Techno felt his breath catch in his throat as the beast turned its head towards them. 

  
  


**_WE ARE SO DEAD._ **

**_Nonononononono_ **

**_Ohfuck, ohfuck, ohfuck_ **

**_You’re gonna overwhelm him!_ **

  
  


Dream’s grip hurt, but Techno wasn’t in his right mind to care. He watched Dream take something from his inventory and chuck it towards the path they had just come from, it fell to the floor with a clatter. The Skulks click and the blue antennas of the beast vibrate in conjunction to them. It huffs again, and walks towards where the noise had been made. Dream pulls him a bit and they both continue down.

  
  


**_Did it not see us?_ **

**_Whoever said ‘so far so good’, you’ve lost your rights to speak._ **

**_I didn’t mean to jinx it!_ **

**_Those things aren’t said out loud for a reason!_ **

  
  


Techno had so many questions, but right now he was more focused on getting out. The darkness threatened to swallow them, surrounding them in black as if they were the only two entities in the world. Techno’s ears twitched, the silence suddenly too loud, the place too still. His ears twitched again, and he heard the sound of a bow string being pulled back. His instinct kicked in, and he pulled Dream to the side, the other inhaling sharply at the sudden movement. 

An arrow whizzed by them and was quickly swallowed by the dark. They heard the Skulks activate again, and suddenly there was a roar that shook the walls. Mobs started to fall from the ceilings. Skeletons and zombies crashing and turning their heads towards them. His ears started to hurt as he heard his heartbeat in his ears again. 

He stumbled as Dream yanked his wrist. Pulling them into a run as another roar shook the place. They kicked and pushed any mobs that tried to get in their way. Techno glanced behind them, and saw blue flashes in quick succession. Footsteps thumped and headed towards them, and from a particularly bright blue flash he saw the beast chasing after them. Its body jerked forward as it trampled over any other mob. 

  
  


**_ITS CHASING AFTER US!_ **

**_THIS IS WHY WE DON’T JINX IT._ **

**_IF WE DIE, I’M BLAMING YOU._ **

**_FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK_ **

  
  


He stumbled again as Dream yanked him, and he focused on running. In front of them, a few more feet away, an orange glow waited for them. Dream picked up the pace, Techno trying to keep up even as the other pulled him. Something flew over them and landed in front. Dream, having no time to react quick enough, stumbled and yelped as he fell down. Techno, having been pulled by Dream, fell as well. They crashed to the floor in a heap, their speed not helping to soften the brunt of the fall. 

  
  


**_Oh no!_ **

**_GetUp!_ **

**_SHIT!_ **

**_GET UP, TECHNO!_ **

  
  


Another roar sounded and they covered their ears. Techno recovered faster, and he stood, his hand wrapping around Dream’s wrist and yanked him up towards the light. They breathed harshly as they passed the torches. The blond turned and placed blocks, blocking the entrance. They back away from the torches, their breaths shallow as they watched. They both flinch when they hear a crash, the beast roared on the other side, and they took more steps back. They waited, never taking their eyes off the entrance until they were a good distance. Everything seemed to freeze as they stood there. The beast’s roars quieted and soon they heard nothing on the other side. Silence enveloped them once more.

  
  


**_Did-_ **

**_What in the three realms was that._ **

**_We- We’re okay!_ **

**_Hooray!!_ **

**_Technoblade never dies!_ **

**_Great, yeah, can we leave now?_ **

**_Yes, we would really love to leave now._ **

**_Petition to never come back here._ **

**_Aye!_ **

**_Aye!_ **

**_We might have to, should we run out of amethyst._ **

**_Hnnn, I really hope we don’t._ **

  
  


They didn’t waste time getting to the boat and heading back to the base. 

* * *

Dream dropped onto his chair, resting his head on the table as he exhaled. He closed his eyes as he let the remaining adrenaline fade from his body. 

_‘That was too close’_

“Dream.” He tensed. He bit his tongue hard, Techno’s voice sounded clipped, stressed. He can’t really blame the other either. “What the _fuck was that?_ ” Techno’s voice sounds near, and Dream knew he wouldn't get out of this one.

“I-” Dream swallowed hard. “I don’t know where to start…”

“How about with the thing’s name.” He heard the other’s clothes ruffle. “A little information about it too.”

Dream places his hands between his thighs, pressing them against the walls of his legs to hide the way they shook. “Can we not do this now…?” He whispered, hoping that he could have time to collect himself.

“We could’ve died.” He hears Techno respond, and he feels his hope for avoiding this conversation dissipate. “Whatever that thing was, it had purpose to kill us.” 

“I know…” Dream could only mumble.

“Then?” Fabric shifted, and Dream knew Techno had his arms crossed. “I’ve tried letting it go, Dream. I can’t anymore. Talk to me.”

Dream sighs. He knows that Techno is right. Has noticed how the hybrid would look at him skeptically whenever he diverted the conversation elsewhere. He owed Techno an explanation after their escape from possible death. And if they ever do plan to go back, Techno needs to know what that thing is. He stands up on shaky legs and walks past Techno. 

“I think it’s better to show you… Come with me.” Dream said, voice drained and shoulders slumped. 

They walk back to the waterfall, where Dream lifts a part of the green floor. He takes a step to the side, letting Techno see the chest that had been hidden. With a glance and a nod from Dream, Techno nears the chest and opens it. 

“Its name is _The Warden_ ” Dream starts, his voice devoid of any emotion as if he had rehearsed this countless times.

Techno listened, looking inside the chest to peer at what seemed to be Dream’s old netherite armor. Before he could ponder why the other was showing him this he took it from the chest and into the light. He felt his breath hitch. 

“It does not see, but it can sense vibrations.” 

Techno looks at the damaged pieces of armor. Enchantments glowing weakly as he saw how some parts were caved in. 

“It is strong. _Very strong_.” 

The helmet was broken, half of it missing. 

“The skulks alert it. And The Warden goes wherever they sound.”

His eyes went back to the chestplate, seeing how the left shoulder of it was detached. The part where it covers the ribs, cracked and pushed in. He did his best to ignore the splatters that colored the broken pieces.

“Once it has found you it won’t stop. It doesn’t care if you shoot it. It doesn’t care if you attack it… It only has one goal in mind.” Dream stops, takes a deep breath. “Kill anything it hears.” 

Techno looked up into Dream’s eyes. The other was looking at his armor with glazed eyes. They locked eyes, and Techno could only ask with his own. Dream kneeled down next to the chest in front of Techno. He reached for the broken piece of the helmet and passed a gentle hand between the jagged edges. 

“3 hits, maxed out armor.” Dream places the helmet inside the chest. “If you’re lucky you may survive to escape.” His hands lingered inside the chest, fingers gently caressing the worn netherite. “If you’re unlucky… you won’t survive to be hit a third time.” He turned to Techno, a broken smile on his lips. 

“How did you survive?” Techno could only ask, the words fighting to be released from his clogged throat. 

“Luckily, Fundy had traded me a totem a long time ago…” Dream laughed softly without mirth. “I encountered it twice.” He takes the chestplate from Techno’s hands, placing it in the chest. “The first time, I barely managed to get here. I had to use the potions that were in my EChest.” He closed the chest, the lock clicking softly, his hand lays on the top. “The second time I had the totem on me.”

Techno closed his eyes, mind conjuring images of a bleeding Dream stumbling up into the base to drink health potions. Would see the broken pieces of his armor cling to his body after being pierced by them. 

“I know I should’ve told you… Some part of me hoped that I wouldn’t have too.” Dream moved the green covers over the chest again, hiding it from view. “I don’t know if it can die. Frankly I think it would kill us both before we even got the chance to. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you…” He bowed his head. 

“As long as you tell me these things.” Techno took a deep breath, and reached out to the other. He took Dream’s hand and squeezed it, a sign of comfort. “I won’t judge you for being afraid. That thing is fucking terrifying.”

Dream chuckles a bit. “Yeah… it is.” He sighs, looks up to Techno with a guilty expression. “I really am sorry, Techno.” 

“I would say it’s fine but-” Techno gives the other a small smile. “I forgive you. Next time, though, please warn me about these things. You know this place, I don’t.”

Dream nods. “I promise to warn you more thoroughly next time.” 

“Dream.” The blond tilts his head. 

“Yes?”

“I know I’m not the best person to talk about feelings and all that.” Techno tilts his head in consideration. “Actually, I’m probably the last person who you’d want to talk about feelings.” Dream snorts, and Techno smiles wider. “But, I’m here if you need to talk. Or stab someone.” Techno makes a noise. “I prefer if you ask me to stab someone.”

Dream laughs softly. “Thanks,Techno.” 

Techno stands up and extends a hand to the other, who takes it. Techno pulls him up. “How about we go eat something and just take a second to relax. I feel like we earned it after that.”

“Yeah, you can make your famous potatoes.” Dream smiled. 

“Now you’re talking.” They both turned and started their way to the main rooms. 

“I will never understand your obsession with potatoes.” Dream shook his head, his voice filled with amusement.

“They’re just really good, man. You can basically cook them in different ways and it’ll be the most delicious thing you’ve ever eaten.” Techno stated.

“Guess you’re gonna have to start making lunch for all of us then.” Dream teased.

“Ehhhh nah, too much work.” Techno shrugged.

“You spend hours on the fields cultivating potatoes.” Dream says, his voice teetering into laughter. 

“Your point?” Techno merely asked. Dream rolled his eyes. 

“Lazyblade.” Dream huffed.

“Ah nooo, now the voices are gonna be saying that for the rest of the hour” Techno groaned.

“Sucks to be you, King Lazyblade.” Dream smiled.

“You’re dead to me.” Techno stated.

“Yeah, yeah, love you too, Techno.” Dream patted Techno’s arm. “I’m sure the voices will give your mercy.”

“Hilarious.” Techno said, deadpanned as he looked at Dream with a done expression. The blond laughed. 

Behind them, a broken armor set lay hidden within the floor. A reminder and a warning. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5k+ words. By the seven seas. 5,781 to be exact according to google doc.
> 
> This is my longest chapter by far, and by the nine circles of hell am I proud of it. I hope I did justice to all three characters.
> 
> THE WARDEN IS HERE. To all of you in the comments who said it was The Warden, I congratulate you. I've been teasing this reveal since probably the second chapter. I had to hold my tongue when a few said it in the comments. I will give you a cake pop as a reward. The Warden, even though it has not been released, it is already my number one favourite hostile mob. (Or is it a passive one until angered like an Enderman. Probably.) 
> 
> I do not have much to say(and if I did, I forgot. Whoops)
> 
> So with all of that said.
> 
> Stay safe, stay hydrated, and as always!  
> Till the next! <3


	15. The Question Of Oneself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘These mountains that you are carrying, you were only supposed to climb.’- Najwa Zebian

Dream leaned back into his chair with a sigh. He stretched his arms up, back popping from being hunched over the table. He looked at his progress and smiled in satisfaction. Amethyst clusters were carefully separated into medium sized shards. He takes the shards and places them along with the rest. After placing them all in the chest, Dream stands and leaves his forge. He walked past Phil and Ranboo, who were engaged in a conversation. He went up to the hut and towards the kitchen. He was hungry after who knows how long he spent down in his forge. 

As he reached the living room, a voice called. 

“Oh, it’s  _ you _ .” Dream turns his head to find Quackity sitting on the couch. 

Normally, he would’ve avoided any interaction the two would have. Seeing as Quackity obviously hated him and didn’t hide it. But he was hungry and he honestly wasn’t in the mood to be bad-mouthed in his own hut. 

“Yes. It’s me.” He responds back. “This is my hut.”

“Oh, would you like me to pay a fee for staying in  _ your hut _ ?” Quackity snapped back. 

Dream rolled his eyes. He turned away, intending to walk towards the kitchen to grab some food. 

“Running away again?” Quackity scoffed. “Not surprised. Seems all you do is run from your responsibilities.” 

Dream froze. He took a deep breath and turned back to Quackity. “What is your problem?” he crossed his arms. “Cause if I remember correctly I haven’t done shit to you.”

Quackity raised his hands, “Nothing. I’m simply stating the truth.”

“What truth? I don’t run from my responsibilities.” Dream said confused. 

“What would you call your failure as an Admin? You ran.” Quackity stands up, turning his body towards Dream so they face each other. 

“So I’ve made mistakes. I, at least, always try my best to help.” Dream glared. 

“You call destroying L’Manburg and killing everyone ‘trying your best’?.” Quackity air quoted. “You know what I call that? A tyrant.” 

Dream leaned back slightly in surprise, before his expression morphed into irritation. He opened his mouth to speak, but Quackity wasn’t finished.

“You call killing Tommy, making Eret betray their friends and forcing them into a corner until they surrender your best?!” Quackity took a step forward. “You killed them!” He yelled.

“Do you think it was easy for me?!” Dream yelled back. Hackles raised as he felt his body tense. “Do you think me killing the people I used to call friends before that whole war was easy?!”

Quackity crossed his arms and shrugged. “It sure looked like it. Since you were so eager to stop their revolution.”

“Well, it wasn’t.” Dream said stern, hands clenched into fists. “Killing them wasn’t easy. It was painful.”

“Then why did you do it?” Quackity countered.

“Because at the time it seemed like the fastest way to end the war.” Dream explained. “I know I fucked up, I know I should’ve found a different way, but at the time I just wanted the war to end.”

“So you thought killing them was the fastest way to end it?” Quackity pushed forward, “Instead of giving them the peace they deserved you just decided that you needed to keep that little land for yourself.” 

“That’s not what happened! Stop trying to speak as if you know what went through my head!” Dream growled frustrated. “You weren’t there when the war happened. You weren’t there when I gave them many chances to step down, to stop their revolution. You weren’t there when they said ‘ _ Independence or death _ ’” 

“What about the duel with Tommy?” Quackity glared.

“Tommy was the one to offer the duel, not me.” Dream pressed his palms to his eyes. 

“You accepted it.” Quackity said incredulously. 

Dream threw his hands in the air. “What else could I have done?! If I didn’t, the war would’ve gone for longer!”

They hear the door to the hut close. Both snap their heads to the person who just entered.

Eret froze under their gaze, eyes bouncing back between the two skeptically. “Is everything alright?” 

Quackity turned his gaze back to Dream, giving the other a glare that could’ve killed him should’ve he had that power. “We’re fine, just talking.” 

Dream scoffed, giving Quackity his own glare. “Yeah, if talking means assuming what I felt before all of this happened, then yes, we are just talking.” 

“It’s not ‘assuming’ if it’s true.” Dream felt his hackles rise even more. 

“No, it’s not!” He yelled. 

“Okay, let’s calm down.” Eret tried to ease the tension. “You both are riled up, and that’s affecting your thoughts.” They were ignored, the other two focused on the conversation that was only working to escalate the tension between them. 

“You failed us as a leader! You were supposed to keep the peace and be the change we needed.” Quackity sneered, and Dream’s eyebrow knit together in confusion. “But you only ever cared about power!”

“What are you even on about?! I never shackled any of you for power. I let you build where you wanted. I only set up three rules: Don’t steal, don’t grief, and don’t go to The End.” Dream lifted his fingers as he numbered them. “Even then! I only kept an iron fist on the ‘No Going To The End’ rule. If you stole just either give it back or recompense for what you stole. And if you destroyed property you were told to fix it or the person who you destroyed their property could retaliate as payback.”

Quackity clenched his fist, nails biting into his skin. His vision clouded by anger. “Shut up! You oppressed us, you treated us like shit. You’ve never had good intentions towards us!” His chest heaved from emotion.

Dream felt his body tremble from frustration and anger. “You don’t get to tell me to shut up. I’m tired of you assuming things as if you think you know me!”

Quackity snapped and launched himself towards Dream with an enraged cry. Eret, who at this point could only watch, reacted and caught Quackity by his waist. The shorter man thrashed in Eret’s grip, screaming and scratching their arm with one hand as the other tried to reach for Dream. 

“Quackity, stop it!” Eret said, concern laced in his words. The other only kept struggling, screaming.

“You fucking bastard! I’ll fucking rip you to shreds when I get my hands on you! I’ll give you the worst pain you can imagine!” Eret took steps back, putting more distance between the three. “I’ll show you,  _ Schlatt.  _ I’ll fucking show you to never underestimate me again!  _ That’s all you ever did, Schlatt.  _ I know, because I fucking stuck by you and learned who you were! _ I’m not assuming shit, I know you Schlatt.  _ And I’ll make you fucking wish you never existed!”

Eret strengthens their grip on Quackity. “Quackity, that’s not Schlatt. Quackity, breathe, Schlatt is not here.” Their voice tried to pierce through Quackity’s rage. They glanced to Dream, who was hyperventilating. “Dream, go.” The other didn’t hear them. Eret cursed in their head as they realized Dream’s eyes were clouded. Head stuck in a memory they could not see. “Dream,  _ please _ .” No reaction.

“ _ You fucking ruined me!! _ ” The room stilled as Quackity went limp, a wail ripping out from his insides as he broke down. “ _ You ruined me… _ ” He repeated through sobs. 

Eret lessens the grip they had on Quackity, still keeping the other upright. Eret turned Quackity and hugged the shorter male. They took out their communicator and quickly texted Phil to come upstairs. They looked back to Dream, the other had pressed himself at the wall, arms wrapped around him tightly. “Dream. Dream, I need you to listen to me, I need you to breathe. Wherever you think you are, you are not. You’re in your hut, Phil is coming up in a second so he can help, breathe, Dream.” They fumble for a way to help. But they are mostly focused on the wailing Quackity in their arms who’s going through a mental breakdown. 

“I’m here, what do you need?” Phil’s voice reached the room, and Eret could’ve cried in relief. “What happened?” Phil’s wings shifted as he took in the room.

“Phil, please, help Dream.” They jerked their head to the other who was still pressing himself to the wall. Phil turned his head to Dream noticing how the other breathed harshly. “I’ll tell you later, just please, help him.”

“Dream, can you hear me?” Phil asked softly, he took a cautious step towards the other. “Dream. Focus on my voice.” 

Dream’s eyes regained a bit of clarity and focused on Phil, tears fell from his eyes. 

“There we go, mate. Do you know where you are?” A shaky nod. “Can I touch you?” Phil smiled gently, lifting his hand, showing the other he didn’t have any weapon. He waited until Dream jerked his head into a nod. “Okay, let’s take a few deep breaths. Slower.” Phil placed a cautious hand on the other’s shoulder. Dream followed Phil’s instruction. “Let’s go to the kitchen, keep breathing like that, mate. I got you.” They both walked away from Eret and Quackity.

Eret sighed, looked down at the other whose wails had subsided into occasional sobs, coughs, and keens. They hugged Quackity closer, murmuring words of comfort and passing their hand on Quackity’s back to soothe him further. 

When they had entered the room, the last thing they expected was for Quackity and Dream to look as if they were about to throw the nearest thing they could reach to each other. Sure, they along with everyone else noticed how the two avoided each other, more so than Wilbur and Dream had done. Both co-existing in the same place as if neither existed to the other. They should’ve known that eventually, they would come to realize their existence to each other. Still, it was unnerving to hear the two yell at each other. 

They never expected Quackity to break down and lash out. Once the other had said Schlatt’s name everything clicked in their mind. Hopefully, now that Quackity reached his limit, they can help the other start to heal. It’s all they could do. 

* * *

_ He flinched back from the hand that reached to grab him. The other’s sharp smile followed him as he ducked to the left. His movements were slower, his endurance and energy-less after running for so long. His legs ached and his lungs burned. He wasn’t fast enough when the other kicked out, the boot of the other connecting with his side. He cried out as the pain clouded his mind and he fell. He curled, gasping as his body trembled from the pain. He was turned onto his stomach and he tried to crawl away. A boot pressed against his shoulder blades, pinning him. Through the hazy fog, Dream grunts as the boot pressed him more to the ground.  _

_ He thought he was safe, had been through the mountains far away from the Mainland when the Dreamon found him. He had run, and then they were here, fighting in a cave he had stumbled into.  _

_ He could hear words try to pierce through his hazy mind, but he felt like he was simply working in one setting. A pressure formed in his back, and suddenly, an arm wrapped around his neck, he choked. His hands reached where they could, nails scratching at fabric and skin they could find. His hand searched through the floor, a weapon, anything it could grab that he can use.  _

_ His vision darkened at the edges and his lungs screamed for air. The hand that had tried to scratch, fell. He almost lost hope as the darkness seemed to spread more into his vision. His hand tapped on something, and his fingers instinctively curled around it to grasp it. In a swift motion, Dream had jabbed what he was able to grab into the Dreamon’s arm, who immediately dropped the hold. The pressure in his back disappeared and Dream coughed, lungs trying to fill themselves with as much oxygen as they could grab. He weakly pushed himself to stand and go farther into the cave. His knees buckled after 10 steps and he crashed to the floor. He whimpered, and as the world faded, he heard the cries of frustration. He let the black void consume him.  _

“Dream, mate? You with me?” He jolts from his daze. Eyes snapping to Phil, who looked at him with concern. “There you are.” Phil smiled. “Here, I got you some water.” A glass filled with water was offered, and he took it. 

Mumbling a small thanks, he raised the glass to his lips and took a couple of sips of water before letting the glass sit in his hands. 

“No problem. How are you feeling?” He hears Phil ask.

“Better.” He glanced at Phil before focusing again on the glass in his hand. “Sorry you had to- you know” He shrugged. 

“You’re fine, don’t apologize. Glad I could help.” Phil sits across from him. “You want to talk about it?” Phil asked softly.

Dream shook his head. “No… It’s just a memory, that’s all.” He looked to his sink. 

“That’s alright. Not trying to force you, mate.” Phil replied. “I understand that feeling.”

Dream tentatively looked at Phil. “You do?”

Phil nods. “You feel like you’re back there. Back in that time when you were in danger and felt hopeless.” His eyes lost their focus. “Where you thought you were going to die. And you think you just might.”

Dream swallowed, felt his heart race.  _ Yes, that’s exactly how it feels _ . 

“It’s hard to remember that you’re not there anymore. That whatever happened in that time passed.” Phil continued, eyes regaining their focus again. 

“How-” Dream swallowed the lump in his throat. “How can I forget it?” Ice blue softens as emerald green shone with tears. “How can I move on?” 

“I don’t have that answer for that…” Dream wiped at his eyes. “The only thing we can do is ride the wave of it. Remind ourselves that we are safe. Try to breathe and do our best to hold onto reality.” Phil reached forward, taking Dream’s hands onto his own and squeezing them gently. Grounding him. “The good thing is you aren’t alone. Not anymore.”

Dream looked at Phil, felt his heart ease. He nods after a few seconds. “Not anymore…” He recites. 

“Not anymore.” Phil repeats again more firmly.

They sat there for a while, Phil holding Dream’s hands as he waited for the last bits of the adrenaline to fade. 

“Are you hungry?” Phil asks, and before Dream can answer his stomach rumbles. His body reminded him of the human necessity it required. Phil chuckles as Dream flushed red. “I’ll take that as a yes. Not surprised, you were in the forge for like 4 hours straight.” Phil let go of Dream’s hand and stood. 

“I might’ve focused a little too much on my task.” Dream brought a hand up to his neck, scratching it slightly.

“As long as you care for yourself afterward, mate. We don’t want you to drop from lack of self-care.” Phil glanced at Dream. Who looked away from him. 

“You have that look again.” Dream comments.

“What look?” Phil turned his head to Dream, hands washing some potatoes in the sink.

“Your parent- guardian look. It’s almost like Bad’s expression when he would drag me from Admin work to take a break.” Dream huffed at the memory, yet there was a soft smile on his lips. 

Phil hums. “Can’t help it I guess. You sometimes remind me of Techno. Both of you almost are the exact same yet completely different. I guess I can’t but see him in you sometimes.” He makes a noise as he considers something Dream can’t see. “You two have that drive when you’re dedicated and forgot basic human necessities.” He shakes his head. 

“We aren’t rivals for nothing.” Dream chuckles.

“Very true.”

* * *

Dream was in his forge again. His crop-top sweater was nowhere to be seen, only clad in his sleeveless turtleneck and pants as he worked. Techno and Sam had come by earlier, both asking if he wanted some help with the first part of the weapons. Dream had accepted, he didn't mind the company, and the process was faster when you had three sets of hands. Sam had made the weapons that would be given to the Badlands, knowing the strength and weakness of his companions when it came to weaponry, as well as skill. Techno helped when it came to making the weapons for Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo. Dream knows Sam, along with Techno and Phil had been able to keep their weapons. The rest broken and therefore needs replacements. 

He now sat at his table. Hands moving as he worked on the first set of amethyst weapons. He heard 3 taps by the door and he glanced towards the noise. Emerald green landing on shades that hid blank eyes. He straightened from his curled position over the worktable and let his back rest against his chair. He smiled.

“Eret, hi. How long were you standing there?” Dream asks.

“Not long.” Eret smiled. “I know I’m a bit late, but I wanted to ask how you were doing.” They walked towards the other, platforms clicking against the stone floor. “After your dispute with Quackity.”

Dream sighed. “Better, Phil helped a lot that day. Now we are back to not talking to each other.”

Dream turns his head to the side as he thinks. Two days have passed, according to Phil, since they both argued. 

“At least he hasn’t looked at me like he’ll stab me in my sleep” Dream shrugs. 

Eret smiled softly. “He just needs some time to himself. He’s going through some things. And while that does not excuse taking it out on you, at least now he can start to heal.”

Dream looked to the amethyst shards on his table. “Can I ask you a question, Eret?”

“Sure.” They replied, standing beside Dream and leaning back a bit to rest against the table. 

“Am I like Schlatt?” Eret looked towards the anvil as Dream thumbed the sword on his table. “Be honest.”

“No. You aren’t.” Eret replied. “Schlatt was… a broken man. Constantly inebriated, unjust, cruel.” They looked to their platforms, memories bouncing in their head of a man who had destroyed the integrity of what this server was meant to be. “Sure, he was democratically elected. And we all were against his rule, but Niki didn’t deserve to be taxed, to be imprisoned alone. Tubbo didn’t deserve to be executed. Wilbur and Tommy didn’t deserve to be ripped away from their friends. Quackity didn’t deserve the treatment Schlatt gave him.” 

“I’m sorry.” Dream apologizes, for what? He doesn’t know.

“It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have done anything even if you tried.” Eret said. 

“It feels like it is…” Dream sighs. 

“Alright, say you did do something.” Eret suddenly said, eyes turning to Dream. “Let’s say you kicked him out. Or banned him. Or reversed the peace treaty you had made with L’Manburg.” 

Dream tilted his head, thinking of the possibilities and thinking of ways it could’ve turned out. “Schlatt wouldn’t have been in power so long. He wouldn’t have been able to hurt anyone.”

“Yes.” Eret nods. “But some people still believed in him that time. Quackity, Fundy, Ponk. If you kicked him or banned him, it would’ve looked like you wanted power or that you felt threatened by him and used your admin abilities to take him out. Which could’ve been easily misinterpreted as abusing the powers you possess over all of us.” They said logically.

“But it would’ve taken out Schlatt.” Dream countered.

“It would’ve, but you already had a negative reputation. This could’ve ended in a war against you. Which is something I know you wouldn’t want.” Eret points out. “If you had reversed the peace treaty, Schlatt could’ve called war with the SMP. In the end, you, along with the SMP as a whole would’ve been caught in the damage that would be created from the wars that would’ve surely broken out.” They placed a hand on the other’s shoulder. “You couldn’t have done anything, Dream.” 

Dream bit his lip, mind trying to think of other possibilities only to come up blank. He sighed, accepting that Eret was right. 

“But enough about that, I haven’t been able to catch up with you in a while.” Eret smiles softly, diverting the topic. “Why don’t we do something?” 

Dream turns to look at the sword on his table, before turning back to Eret. “What do you have in mind? I don’t exactly have a lot of options…” He lifts his shoulder in a small shrug.

Eret tilts their head in thought. Eyes landing on something over Dream’s head. “How about we work with your hair?” 

Dream lifts a hand to thumb at some loose strands. “My hair?”

“Mhm.” Eret straightens from their position. “Can I?” They point towards Dream’s hair. Once Dream nodded they gently untied the hair from the bun, carding their fingers through it. “It’s pretty, but it needs a little help. The ends are split and it’s a little frizzed up. Nothing I can’t fix though.”

Dream hums. “You won’t cut it though, right?” 

“Not if you don’t want to. It’ll just be the ends, but other than that nothing crazy.” Eret moved back into Dream’s line of sight, they placed their hands on their hips. “What do you say?” 

Dream hesitates for a second, “You’re going to have to lead me… I’m clueless when it comes to that.” Eret smiles gently. 

“Don’t worry. Trust me.” Eret extended their hands towards him. Dream inhaled slowly before taking Eret’s hands. They pulled him off the chair and then led him to the waterfall room, where they would spend the rest of the time talking about anything that came to mind as Eret worked on Dream’s hair.

“And done!” Eret leans back on their legs to look at their work. “I’d say I did a good job.” 

Dream lifts the makeshift mirror Eret had given him. His eyes widen as he takes in his reflection. The side hairs are pulled back, pinning the rest of his hair under it so it stays away from his face. It had regained a slight curl to it, being straight at the top before starting to spiral in gentle waves until the end. It was simple, but Dream loved it. 

“What do you think?” He hears Eret ask, and he turns his head to smile at the other, grateful. 

“It’s amazing, Eret.” Dream turns his gaze back to the mirror, taking all the details his hair has gained thanks to Eret’s treatment. “Thank you. I don’t- I never thought my hair could look like this.”

Eret chuckles, leaning forward so their face is seen in the mirror just to the side of his head. “Nothing a little care can’t do.” 

They both fall into a comfortable silence before it is broken again by Eret.

“I know my opinion may not matter, but I like this look for you.” They placed their chin on Dream’s shoulder, “Not that short hair didn’t look good. But… I don't know, something about this one is just…” They tilt their head a bit, looking at their reflections as they try to find a suitable word. “ **_You._ ** ”

Dream lets that word bounce in his head. Turns it around and flips it as many times as he can. It feels…  _ right _ . 

“Yeah. Yeah, it does.” He leans his head towards Eret’s, closing his eyes as he lets his hand lower to his lap. A weird version of a hug. “Thank you, Eret.”

  
“Anytime.” Eret wraps their arms loosely around Dream’s waist. They press their heads together slightly, smiling at the feeling of  _ home _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahah, If y'all thought I forgot about Quackity you were wrong. Man do I love Dream and Phil duo. I jut they make me go soft. ALSO to me Eret and Dream were/are good buds, they just drifted a bit due to responsibilities and couldn't see each other as much. 
> 
> Eret is my bi liege, I will fight anyone for them. 
> 
> Hope this chapter was fun. I added angst and a little fluff just to give you guys a breather. You deserve it, for all the pain I've put y'all through XD
> 
> This fic is my escape from canon since being a Dream enjoyer is making me feel PAIN, CONSTANTLY. Soon I'll be drier than the Sahara Desert from crying so much. 
> 
> XD With all that said,
> 
> Stay safe, stay hydrated, and as always-
> 
> Till the next! <3


End file.
